Guardião
by Jafs
Summary: Em meio a água e trovões, existem aqueles que querem a paz.
1. Capítulo 1

**Essa fanfic é o quarto volume da série Ano Zero, que você pode encontrar em meu perfil.**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

Acordando com os solavancos do carro, a menina logo concluiu que a viagem continuava noite adentro. Além das janelas, apenas escuridão, exceto para estrada de terra que os faróis iluminavam.

Olhando pelo retrovisor, o homem que dirigia disse a sua filha, "Veja quem abriu olhos. Nós estamos quase chegando."

"Querido, nós devíamos ter partido mais cedo," respondeu a esposa que estava sentada no banco de passageiro.

"Eu sei! Eu sei! Faz tanto tempo que não faço esse trajeto que acabei me enganando com a duração." Ele voltou a olhar para o retrovisor. "Sabe, a última vez que viemos aqui foi para mostrar você para sua vó. Você era ainda bem pequena-"

"Você já me contou um monte de vezes essa história." A menina sorriu.

"Apesar de chover muito, eu gosto da paz daquele lugar, mas espero que a casa dela não esteja muito abandonada," comentou a mulher.

"Claro que não," falou o homem, "o povo da vila iria cuidar do-"

"O que foi?"

Ele segurou o volante com mais firmeza. "Estranho, parece que colocaram areia na estrada."

Todos dentro do veículo sentiram que o solo estava mais fofo.

"O-Onde está estrada?!" Ele diminuiu a velocidade e continuou em frente até que fora obrigado a parar, pois as luzes banhavam as ondas do mar.

"Isso é uma praia?" a mulher questionou, "você errou o caminho?"

"Impossível! Eu vi a placa." O homem estava abismado. "O oceano não poderia estar tão perto." Ele deu marcha ré, mas ao acelerar, o veículo não saiu do lugar. "Ah não! Atolamos?"

A esposa cruzou os braços e bufou. "Isso que dá por sairmos tão tarde. Você não sabe encontrar o lugar no escuro."

O marido levantou a voz. "Eu já disse que vi a placa! Eu tenho certeza!"

"Claro!" Ela revirou os olhos. "Só que você devia ter lido ela, lá estava escrito 'lugar nenhum'."

O homem pisou no acelerador, mais com raiva do que esperança. "Eu li a placa, tá bom? Eu li!"

"Por que não usa essa teimosia para tirar esse carro?" A mulher tirou o cinto. "Ou talvez você queira que maré suba e faça isso por ti."

Ao ouvir isso, o marido tirou o cinto prontamente. "Saco!"

Contudo, antes que eles pudessem sair do carro, a menina alertou, "O que está acontecendo com o mar?"

As águas haviam recuado ao ponto de revelar seu leito. Um som fora ouvido, como os das ondas de outrora, mas que continuava a ganhar força. Então as luzes dos faróis mostraram a massiva parede de água que vinha velozmente na direção deles.

Em um primeiro momento, os três ficaram imóveis, apenas conseguindo balbuciar alguns fonemas diante da destruição iminente. A mulher foi a primeira agir, tentando abrir a porta.

Porém, ele segurou o braço dela. "Não! NÃO SAIA DO CARRO!"

Enquanto a menina só teve tempo de fechar os olhos e proteger os braços. Logo veio o som ensurdecedor do impacto. Ela gritou apenas para si, quando o cinto a puxou violentamente. O mumdo escuro rodopiava e as águas, salgadas e frias, vieram de todas as direções.

Quando elas invadiram suas narinas, a menina tentou tossir, mas apenas fez com que mais água entrasse em sua boca. Ela tentou reabrir os olhos, mas eles ardiam e nada conseguia enxergar. Ela sentiu seu corpo se chocar em uma superfície, que ela não tinha certeza se era a janela ou o topo do veículo. Ela tateou desesperadamente, ouvindo as batidas aceleradas do coração e sentindo seus pulmões queimarem.

Então veio uma forte luz. Atraída por aquilo, a menina conseguiu discernir os bancos da frente do veículo e, entre os feixes luminosos brancos, os corpos dos seus pais boiando. De repente, um forte impacto atingiu o carro e tudo ficou escuro novamente.

As águas se moveram e ela rodopiou sem controle. Quando a sua velocidade reduziu, ela notou que estava agora distante da parte traseira do carro, separada do resto, afundando lentamente. Também se deu conta que ele continuava sendo iluminado por aquele feixe de luz.

Foi então que ela viu.

Era o casco de um navio de madeira com dezenas de metros de comprimento. Na proa havia um olho de íris azul pintado, que se mexia como se estivesse vivo, focando em sua boca logo abaixo, onde sua poderosa mandíbula retorcia o metal de sua refeição. O convés era coberto por uma lesma, com alguns pares de antenas ao longo de seu corpo, de suas pontas a luz projetava em direção ao seu próximo alvo.

A menina não conseguiu mais segurar e seu corpo se contraiu dolorosamente, puxando água para dentro de si. Ela se debateu, tomada pelo pavor, não apenas por estar se afogando, mas ao ver o navio bater seu leme e avançar com desenvoltura para devorar o que havia restado do veículo. As luzes a alcançaram, tudo indicando que ela seria a próxima.

No entanto, os olhos do navio se arregalaram e ele nadou velozmente para longe, até suas luzes desaparecerem sob o manto negro das águas.

Enquanto isso, a cabeça da menina se ergueu e sua boca escancarou, buscando o ar que não havia. Seus braços e pernas tentando alcançar o nada. A tontura prenunciando o que ela já estava ciente.

Então a agonia se foi, como se alguém tivesse pressionado um interruptor. Na verdade não somente o sofrimento, mas o senso de seu corpo a deixou. A leveza e liberdade em seu lugar. Ela percebeu que se encontrava atrás de si mesma, enxergando os ombros daquele corpo que afundava. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais distante e desconectado dela, seguido por um som que ganhava volume, como o de outrora...

Veio o impacto.

Aquele som tomou conta de seu ser, trazendo o frio e a dor de volta. A água parecia rasgar por dentro, saindo incontrolável pelo seu nariz e boca. Seu corpo pedira ar novamente e ele veio, inflando os espaços que encontrava e a fazendo tossir ainda mais. Seus músculos, sem forças, apenas tremiam, somente seus olhos ela conseguia mover.

O som vinha de todas direções, por imensas paredes de água que pareciam tocar as nuvens. Ela estava se afastando lentamente daquelas paredes, indo até o centro.

Ela estava flutuando em pleno ar, mas ao mesmo tempo seu corpo boiava na água. Sua mente fatigada não compreendia e talvez jamais fosse possível.

Porém, ao perceber que tudo estava sendo iluminado por uma luz de fraco azul, ela procurou pela fonte.

Acima dela, a luz descia. Estava na ponta de um cajado e iluminava seu portador, uma sacerdotisa. O mais incrível era que ela estava de pé sobre o que seria uma nuvem de água.

Aquilo fora demais para a menina. Com a realidade tão contestada, sua consciência a abandonou.

* * *

 **No final de uma estrada**

A noite trazia a fúria de uma tempestade para um vilarejo. Os lampejos dos raios reinavam sobre as luzes artificiais, mas era um reino modesto, pois eram poucas, apenas as que haviam nos postes.

Nenhuma janela das casas apresentava alguma iluminação, era como se tudo estivesse abandonado. Se fosse verdade, então ninguém alardearia sobre a massa de lama que surgia entre árvores da floresta que cercava o lugar.

Alimentado pela grossa chuva, além de galhos e troncos caídos, a lama ganhou volume e se ergueu. Braços e pernas, colados uns nos outros, brotaram do monte e em seu topo abriu-se um buraco circular.

A monstruosidade se aproximava cada vez mais das casas quando, de repente, um raio veio do céu e a atingiu, logo seguido de outro. Um clarão contínuo banhou o ambiente e as janelas das casas vibravam sem parar com o estrondo dos trovões.

Ela se contorceu. Seus braços e pernas de lama se desconectavam e se derretiam antes de chegar ao chão. Os troncos estouravam e uma nuvem de vapor se formou.

Os raios somente cessaram quando, do buraco do monstro, ocorreu uma erupção de água. A montanha de lama sucumbiu e aos poucos foi sendo lavada pela pesada chuva.

Não muito distante dali, sobre o telhado de uma casa, uma sombra observava tudo. Uma capa e capuz camuflavam tanto sua silhueta quanto quaisquer movimentos, se parecendo com uma lúgubre estátua.

Bem diferente da pequena criatura branca que estava ao seu lado. A chuva escorria sobre sua pelagem rala que se mantinha perfeitamente seca. Seus olhos vermelhos apenas piscavam para remover a água quando esta dificultava sua visão. [ _Excelente desempenho. Você derrotou a bruxa em 2.67 segundos, superando sua antiga marca em dois décimos._ ]

A sombra respondeu, com uma voz abafada, "Hoje a tempestade está forte." Ela saltou do telhado até onde o monte de lama estava. Entre os galhos e troncos, ela procurou pelo objeto até encontrá-lo.

Era um globo negro, onde em seu equador haviam vários anéis metálicos justapostos. Seu polegar coberto de borracha acariciou o anel que decorava a ponta no topo da semente da aflição.

A criatura logo a alcançou e caminhava sobre um tronco. [ _Seria melhor remover esses entulhos._ ]

"Sim." A sombra arremessou a semente para a criatura, que prontamente abriu o orifício em suas costas para recebê-la.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A estrada era de terra batida. Não havia prédios ou outras construções, apenas árvores em ambos os lados. O som de pássaros e insetos acompanhava o dos passos do cavalo.

Tal ambiente poderia significar tranqüilidade, mas não para Kyouko Sakura. "Ok... admita. Você errou."

Sayaka Miki, que compartilhava o lombo do animal com a sua parceira, respondeu, "A estrada ainda não acabou."

"A gente já tá nela faz tempo," afirmou Kyouko. "Tu não vê que não tem nada aqui?"

"Eu vi a placa."

"Que tava caída e enferrujada." Kyouko revirou os olhos. "Se a gente tivesse em algo mais rápido, nem teríamos visto."

"É, mas não estamos." Sayaka pegou o mapa que estava em uma das mochilas que ela carregava nas costas. "Hoje está nublado e vai escurecer logo. Aqui consta que estamos a quilômetros de distância de qualquer lugar para passar a noite. Nós temos que tentar esse lugar, eu que não quero arriscar de pegar chuva e molhar nossas coisas."

Kyouko olhou para trás. "O mapa diz aí o que esse lugar é?"

"Hmmm..." Sayaka botou o mapa mais perto da sua face. "A estrada atravessa um rio..."

"E...?"

Sayaka coçou a testa. "Erm... Aqui não mostra nada."

"Beleza." Kyouko sorriu e voltou a olhar para frente. "Vamos dar meia volta. Na próxima vez, o cavalo vai ser a navegadora."

"Ei! Eu-" A irritação de Sayaka fora breve, pois ela avistou, além da curva, uma ponte de madeira.

Kyouko não virou o cavalo. "Aquele é o tal rio que tu falou?"

"Deve ser." Sayaka sorriu, mais confiante. "Está vendo essa ponte? Ela bem cuidada e é até coberta!"

Kyouko concordou, "É, parece que podemos passar a noite aqui."

"Você está de brincadeira, não é?" disse Sayaka, novamente irritada. "Isso significa que tem que ter algo além dela, não custa nada ir mais um pouco."

Kyouko não falou nada, mas sua posição a respeito ficou clara quando atravessou a ponte até o outro lado. Observando o pequeno córrego que passava por baixo, ela concluiu que aquilo não fazia jus a um rio. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos de cavalgada e não parecia haver mais nada além da estrada.

"Olha lá!"

Kyouko seguiu com os olhos até algumas árvores que sua companheira havia apontado. Entre seus galhos e troncos, despontava uma casa.

A estrada passou a ser de pedra e mais casas surgiam. Como se árvores tivessem desistido de bloquear a vista, as duas se depararam com um vilarejo em meio a um vale. Plantações de arroz e muretas de pedra separavam as modestas fazendas. Se não fosse os postes e os fios de eletricidade, poderia se dizer que as duas tinham voltado no tempo dos feudos.

Sayaka não perdeu tempo para dizer, "Viu? Eu estava certa."

"Uhum... uhum..." Kyouko parou o cavalo. "Desce aí que eu quero pisar um pouco no chão."

"Agradecer faz bem..." Com essa deixa, Sayaka tentou descer do animal, mas ao pôr os pés no chão se desequilibrou. "OooOooah!" Ela acabou caindo de costas, sobre as mochilas.

"Bwahahaha!" Kyouko desceu em um pulo e ofereceu a mão. "Ainda não pegou o jeito?"

Sayaka segurou a mão e se levantou, bastante emburrada. "Por que eu tenho que carregar tudo, hein?"

Kyouko pegou uma das mochilas. "Se eu tiver que carregar isso, vou acabar me desequilibrando ao guiar o cavalo." Depois de colocar ela nas costas, estufou os peitos. "Ahhh... Que ar puro... bem... será que eles têm um fliperama por aqui?"

A garota de cabelos azuis acariciou a crina cor de pêssego do animal, que deu uma fungada. "Hmmm... Kyouko."

"O que foi?"

"Você não vai esconder ela?"

"Não precisa." A ruiva ajustou o laço que prendia seu longo rabo de cavalo. "O pessoal daqui deve achar normal."

Nisso, um homem de idade saiu de uma das casas e logo avistou as garotas, com certo ar de surpresa.

Sayaka foi a primeira a se manifestar. "Ah... oie. Hehe."

"Eae." Kyouko acenou com a cabeça.

"Olá." O homem também e chegou mais perto. "Mas que belo animal."

Kyouko olhou para Sayaka, sorridente. "É... Você deve saber bastante sobre cavalos."

O velho pigarreou antes de afirmar, "Na verdade eu não vejo um desses desde quando eu era jovem. Haha."

Sayaka ergueu as sobrancelhas para uma Kyouko embaraçada. "Ah sim... Heheheee... E-Ela é uma égua muito especial."

"Uma égua? Com essa musculatura, eu nem achei que fosse. Ou talvez porque estou sem os óculos..." O homem passou a mão em sua careca manchada, antes de voltar a falar com a garota de olhos azuis. "Ela é sua?"

Sayaka apontou para si própria. "Minha? Não. Ela é da-"

"Ela não tem dona," respondeu Kyouko, "só nos acompanha."

De repente, o cavalo se afastou delas, indo em direção a floresta.

Deixando o homem curioso. "O que houve?"

"Desculpe, ela é um pouco tímida," disse Sayaka, com o melhor sorriso que conseguira fazer.

"Ela faz isso direto," Kyouko complementou. "Não esquenta. Ela sabe se virar."

"Entendo." O homem acenou com a cabeça. "Um animal treinado."

As duas garotas trocaram olhares.

"Pois bem," disse o homem, "está ficando escuro e eu preciso lavar as minhas ferramentas."

"Verdade." Sayaka notou que as luzes dos postes haviam acendido enquanto a do dia ia embora. Os sons da floresta também haviam mudado, anunciando que os animais noturnos já haviam acordado.

"Com licença." O homem fez menção de virar, mas logo parou. "Oh... Eu e minha memória. Perdão, mas vocês são netas de quem?"

"Netas?!" Kyouko fez uma careta.

"Não! Não! Hahahahaaa..." Sayaka gesticulou para o homem. "Não temos parentes aqui, somos somente viajantes de passagem."

"Viajantes." Ele ponderou por um tempo para depois anunciar, "Raramente recebemos visitas, então sejam bem vindas a Arashimura."

"Obrigada," disse Sayaka.

Então ele se virou. "Só tomem cuidado para que a égua de vocês não coma as plantações."

"Ah... Claro! Claro!" Sayaka se virou para procurar pelo animal, mas ele já havia desaparecido. Quando retornou, o homem já havia caminhado até a parte de trás da sua residência. "Hmmm..."

"Arashimura. Heh." Kyouko olhou em volta. "Então esse é o nome desse fim de mundo. Agora eu sei o que aquela placa queria dizer."

"Droga, nós devíamos ter perguntado a ele sobre alguma hospedaria," Sayaka comentou.

"E daí?" Kyouko deu de ombros. "Se houver, a gente acha em cinco minutos, no máximo."

Sayaka não se convenceu. "Está ficando realmente escuro, esses postes não ajudam muito." Então algo lhe chamou a atenção. "Olhe! Nós podemos ir até lá."

Kyouko olhou para onde sua companheira havia apontado. Em um dos morros havia uma grande escadaria de pedra, que terminava em um grande portão vermelho, composto por dois pilares unidos por duas traves. "Um santuário. Então tu quer rezar..."

Sayaka fechou olhos e respirou fundo. "Dá para parar com isso? Eu estou sendo séria..."

"Sim... Sim... Eu entendi. Dali vai ser possível ver todo o vilarejo. Vamos logo!"

Apressadamente, as duas alcançaram e subiram os degraus da escada. No final dela, além do portão, Sayaka encontrou o que já esperava. O santuário era como tantos outros, com sua tradicional arquitetura, além de uma fonte de água e estátuas de cachorros, ou seriam raposas? Religião nunca fora algo de seu interesse e esses detalhes lhe escapavam. O que realmente chamou sua atenção era o belo jardim, mesmo que muito de suas cores já tivessem sido roubadas pela noite vindoura.

"É... Esse lugar é minúsculo mesmo."

Sayaka quis protestar, estava certa de que haviam santuários muito menores do que aquele, mas logo viu que sua companheira se referia ao vilarejo.

Kyouko apontou para uma construção maior, que parecia mais com um galpão. "Aquilo ali é única coisa que não parece uma casa, mas também não tem cara de hotel. Acho que tá abandonado."

Antes que pudesse opinar, Sayaka notou alguém surgindo por detrás das plantas do santuário. Era uma mulher que usava chapéu e luvas, vestindo roupas claras, carregando consigo uma bolsa com ferramentas de jardinagem. Mesmo com a pouca luz, era possível dizer que ela tinha por volta dos setenta anos.

A mulher sorriu gentilmente e perguntou, "Olá, eu posso ajudá-las?"

"Oi?" Kyouko se virou. "Você é a dona desse lugar?"

"Dona?"

"Kyouko," Sayaka cochichou, com um olhar de desaprovação para a sua colega.

A mulher olhava para as duas com expressão estática, até que sua face se iluminou. "Ah! Você quis dizer se eu sou a sacerdotisa, né? Não, não..."

"Alguém me chama?" Uma quarta pessoa se aproximava das demais. Outra mulher adulta, mas bem mais jovem. Ela vestia um quimono branco e saia vermelha, amarrado na frente com um grande laço. Seus olhos eram de um amarelo vivo, que parecia brilhar na noite. Seu longo cabelo liso e negro tinha um laço vermelho amarrado em sua ponta.

Temendo que a situação ficasse mais complicada, Sayaka gesticulou. "Esperem! Não precisamos de nenhuma ajuda espiritual. Haha... Somos só viajantes procurando por um lugar para ficar."

"Entendo..." A sacerdotisa observou as duas garotas por um tempo antes de dirigir a palavra para a outra mulher. "Vá descansar, Nariko, eu cuido delas agora. Se ficar mais escuro, esses degraus podem ficar perigosos."

"Como se eu já não tivesse descido por eles tantas vezes," respondeu Nariko. Ela então acenou para sacerdotisa e depois para as garotas antes de ir. "Vocês estão em boas mãos, minhas crianças."

"Erm..." Kyouko franziu a testa. "Valeu?"

"Minha casa é perto daqui," disse a sacerdotisa, "por favor, me acompanhem."

As duas se entreolharam antes de começarem a segui-la, se afastando do santuário.

Durante o trajeto, a sacerdotisa voltou a falar, "Eu sou Gin Nakayama. Como vocês se chamam?"

"Eu sou Sayaka Miki e a minha amiga aqui se chama Kyouko Sakura."

"Sakura... Soa tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão delicado..." Gin caminhava por uma calçada de pedras, que passava entre grandes árvores com cordas amarradas em seus troncos. "De onde vocês vêm?"

"Nós somos de..." Sayaka hesitou. Aquela voz, apesar de ser suave, apresentava certa frieza. Era natural, já que a sacerdotisa estava lidando com duas desconhecidas, mas a sensação incômoda persistia. De qualquer forma, não seria uma boa idéia revelar o lugar onde haviam pessoas que conheciam ela em vida.

"Kazamino," respondeu Kyouko.

"Kazamino? Nunca ouvi falar," disse Gin.

"É um lugar pequeno." Kyouko sorriu. "Claro que muito maior que isso aqui."

A sacerdotisa virou a face para ruiva, sem parar com a caminhada. "Provavelmente."

Sayaka deu um tapa na testa, balançando a cabeça.

Elas enfim alcançaram uma clareira, onde se encontrava uma casa de arquitetura muito tradicional. As portas de correr feitos de papel esticado sobre armação de madeira eram ricamente decorados, mas seus detalhes não eram possíveis de serem explorados devido a pouca iluminação.

"Legal." Kyouko olhou para a floresta escura que cercava o local, isolado em relação ao vilarejo. "Mas quanto vai custar, hein?"

"Ora!" Gin sorriu. "Não vou cobrar nada."

Sayaka veio com um olhar confuso. "Espere... Você está nos oferecendo abrigo?"

"Hã?" Kyouko inquiriu, "Você achou que era o quê?"

"Vocês não irão encontrar hospedagem por aqui," explicou a sacerdotisa. "As pessoas daqui também vão dormir cedo, estão cansadas... então seria mais prudente não incomodá-las."

Sayaka abaixou a cabeça. "Desculpe, mas não estaríamos incomodando você?"

"Oh não!" Gin balançou a cabeça. "Minha casa é muito espaçosa para tão poucos moradores. Só não posso garantir o conforto da cidade grande."

"Heh. Tendo um edredon ou colchão já tá bom, o resto a gente..." Kyouko parou de falar quando algo chamou a sua atenção.

Estava no telhado da casa. Um par de olhos vermelhos, que cintilavam na escuridão e pertenciam a sombra de uma criatura de compridas orelhas e cauda felpuda. Ao ser avistada, ela recuou e desapareceu.

Aqueles olhos eram inconfundíveis. "Kyuubey?! O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

Apesar de não ter visto ele, para Sayaka, a reação de Kyouko era legítima. Contudo, a garota pensou em uma forma de repreender sua companheira por ter se manifestado tão abertamente diante da...

"Por que não estaria?"

Sayaka se virou para a sacerdotisa com ar de surpresa. Seu olhar indo ao primeiro lugar onde ela encontraria a confirmação.

No dedo médio da mão esquerda de Gin se encontrava um anel prateado, com runas inscritas nele.


	2. Capítulo 2

"Não devemos contatar as autoridades?"

"Nariko... Eles não podem lidar com o sobrenatural."

Com os olhos fechados, a menina não tinha certeza se o que havia vindo primeiro eram as vozes femininas daquela conversa ou o senso de seu corpo. Ela estava deitada em algo confortável e quente, mas havia dor também, mesmo se fazia um mero movimento.

"Eu acho que ela acordou."

Ela lentamente abriu os olhos e se viu em uma sala com teto de madeira, cercado por portas de tecido, onde havia uma grande pintura da natureza e plantações de arroz, tudo iluminado por uma luz incandescente.

Próximo das portas haviam duas mulheres que a olhavam com expressões de preocupação. Uma delas era uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos.

A outra era uma sacerdotisa com olhos de azul vívido, que chamavam muita atenção. Seu longo e ondulado cabelo lilás terminava em uma ponta amarrada por um laço vermelho. Ela disse para a outra, com autoridade, "Vá para casa e não diga a ninguém o que houve. Eu cuidarei dela."

A mulher mais velha acenou com a cabeça e sem dizer mais palavra alguma, se ausentou do recinto, abrindo e fechando as portas de correr.

A sacerdotisa esperou os passos se silenciarem antes de se aproximar. "Não tenha medo, você está a salvo agora."

Aquele lugar estranho, aquela mulher estranha. Com a memória ainda nebulosa, a menina tinha motivos demais para ter medo. Ela tentou se levantar, mas uma terrível dor no peito lhe acometeu.

"Você não deve se mexer, você está muito machucada." A sacerdotisa se ajoelhou ao lado do colchão.

A menina removeu a edredon que a cobria e descobriu que estava sem roupa. Do ombro, descendo pelo seu peito, havia um grande hematoma na forma de uma faixa.

"O cinto de segurança a salvou," disse a sacerdotisa, "ele deve ter arrebentado com a força do impacto."

Os olhos da menina cresceram, agora tudo estava ficando claro. A praia, a grande onda, aquela terrível... coisa. "Você... era você que estava lá."

A sacerdotisa ficou em silêncio.

"Onde está os meus pais?" A menina olhou envolta, mas não podia se ver muito além daquela sala. "Onde..."

Então, a sacerdotisa desviou o olhar. "Eu... não os encontrei."

Ao ouvir isso, a menina ficou estática e, lentamente, boquiaberta. Demorou para que a sua voz saísse. "Por que..."

A sacerdotisa manteve uma expressão estóica, mas sua resposta saiu fraca de seus lábios. "Eu sinto muito."

"Então por que..." A menina contraiu a face, seus olhos cintilaram com as primeiras lágrimas que se formavam. "Então por que você me salvou?"

A expressão se quebrou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e engolindo seco.

"POR QUE VOCÊ ME SALVOUUUuuuu..." Irrompendo em fúria, a menina jogou o edredon para o alto e começou a se debater, ignorando as dores do corpo. Agora, havia uma ainda maior. "Aaaahhh!"

"Pare!" A sacerdotisa abraçou ela com toda a força.

"NÃO! NÃÃÃÃAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" A menina abriu um berreiro. "Eu QUERO MORRRREEEERRRR!"

Segurando aquele corpo desnudo que soluçava, a sacerdotisa tinha consciência que não havia muito mais o que fazer, apenas não podia fraquejar. O tempo abranda até o choro mais doloroso.

"Mãe... pai..." Suas lágrimas molhavam o quimono daquela mulher, aquela estranha que não os salvou, em uma crueldade que não fazia o menor sentido. "Por que aconteceu... o-o que aconteceuuuh...? Eu quero eles de volta... uuuhhh..." Talvez fosse realmente uma maldita ironia, um pesadelo com a forma de uma piada, pois até mesmo havia um bicho de pelúcia branco próximo dos seus pés. A menina se sentiu mesmerizada por aqueles olhos vermelhos.

Até que eles piscaram, acompanhado pelo movimento de sua cauda.

A menina, estranhando aquilo, fez uma careta.

O 'bicho de pelúcia' pendeu a cabeça para o lado e abanou seu par de orelhas pequenas. [ _Então você consegue me ver._ ]

A sacerdotisa arregalou os olhos e se virou para criatura, que já caminhava sobre o colchão.

A menina até havia parado de chorar, por tão estupefata que estava. "O... O que..."

[ _Desculpe por não ter me apresentado, mas eu não tinha certeza quanto ao seu potencial. Eu sou Kyuubey, um arauto da magia._ ]

"M-Magia?!" Agora a menina estava quase certa de que se tratava de um sonho.

"Kyuubey..." A sacerdotisa lentamente balançou a cabeça.

[ _Sim._ ] Kyuubey abriu um pouco suas longas orelhas. [ _Você pode fazer um contrato comigo. Por um desejo, você se tornará uma garota mágica._ ]

"Garota mágica?" A menina ficava cada vez mais confusa, mas uma palavra ela conseguiu entender muito bem. "Desejo? É magia, não é? E-Eu posso pedir que meu pai e mãe voltem?"

A voz da sacerdotisa saiu entre seus dentes rangidos. "Não..."

[ _Acredito que seja possível._ ] Respondeu Kyuubey.

Todo aquele desespero que estava dentro dela se convertia em esperança, bastava ela dizer. "Então..."

"NÃO!" Porém, a sacerdotisa a fez virar para que ela olhasse em seus olhos.

"Me larga!" A menina se debateu. "É tudo culpa sua! Sua..."

"ESTÚPIDA!" A sacerdotisa a chacoalhou até ela parar de lutar. Seu olhar era de cólera. "Por que acha que eu estava lá?"

A menina abaixou a cabeça, mas sem esconder seu rancor.

"Eu sou uma garota mágica," disse a sacerdotisa, "você deve se lembrar. Você deve ter visto aquilo." Ao dizer isso, sentiu aquele corpo que segurava estremecer, era tudo o que ela precisava como resposta. "Aquilo é uma bruxa. Garotas mágicas arriscam suas vidas lutando contra aquelas coisas."

Kyuubey se sentou e começou a coçar uma de suas orelhas. [ _Eu iria chegar nesse ponto._ ]

"Eu sei," respondeu a sacerdotisa, "mas as suas palavras não teriam o mesmo impacto."

"Mas..." A menina balbuciou, "mas eu vi a sua magia. Toda aquela água se levantando." Então suas palavras ganharam força. "Se isso é ser uma garota mágica, então eu posso lutar! Pelos meus-"

"Você é burra," afirmou a sacerdotisa. "Você se tornaria uma garota mágica para o resto da sua vida. Caso seus pais voltem, como acha que vai esconder isso deles?"

"Por que eu esconderia?" a menina questionou. "Eu sei que eles ficariam muito agradecidos, eles... eles entenderiam... eles..."

A sacerdotisa revirou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro, antes de olhar para Kyuubey. "Eu estou desapontada contigo. Fazer contrato com essa garota... Ela não sobreviveria a primeira bruxa."

[ _De fato. Apesar dela ter algum potencial, você tem razão._ ]

Então a sacerdotisa foi surpreendida pela menina, que se jogou sobre ela.

Ela implorou, "Então me ensine! Me treine! Para que eu possa estar pronta quando eu me tornar uma garota mágica."

A sacerdotisa passou a mão naqueles curtos cabelos negros. "Você já sabe o suficiente e até seria melhor que esquecesse. Alguém vai cuidar de você."

"Não! Não!" A menina agarrou-se ao quimono e rangeu os dentes. "Não importa como, eu vou fazer esse desejo!"

A sacerdotisa rapidamente ficou de pé, derrubando a menina. Seu corpo tenso, suas mãos cerradas. Seu olhar fuzilava sobre outra, que se protegia. Ela respirou fundo seguidas vezes. Por fim, ela novamente olhou para Kyuubey.

Ele fechou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça. [ _Eu esperarei._ ]

A menina voltara a chorar, mas em silêncio, temendo uma represália, mas o que veio foram mãos acalentadoras, que traziam o edredon para cobri-la.

"Eu sou Izumi Hamamoto, a sacerdotisa do santuário de Arashimura. Quem és tu?"

A menina respondeu com fraqueza, com a dor e cansaço que ainda residia dentro de si, mas com um sentimento de que ela teria uma chance. "Gin... Gin Nakayama."

* * *

 **Sombras do paraíso**

Kyouko, em seu uniforme de garota mágica, corria pela floresta. O breu da noite impedia ela de enxergar longe, muito menos de encontrar sua companheira. "Sayaka!"

A vegetação maltratava sua face com seus galhos e espinhos, o terreno era acidentado e úmido. Nada disso fazia ela diminuir sua velocidade. "Droga! SAYAKA!"

Mas veio um clarão, seguido por ensurdecedor estralo. "Ah!" Kyouko foi obrigada a parar quando as árvores em sua frente ficaram em chamas. Logo veio outro clarão e estralo e uma árvore tombou atrás dela. "Mas que diabos?!" Superando os seus instintos primitivos que ansiavam por proteção, ela pulou sobre o fogo que se alastrava.

Contudo, mais clarões ocorriam com uma freqüência assustadora ao longo da floresta. Novos focos de incêndio se formavam, restringido cada vez mais seu caminho. Não demorou para que as paredes de fogo a deixassem sem saída. Uma grossa fumaça se formava.

"Sayaka... cof! Cof!" Kyouko se ajoelhou. "S-Sem chance! Como isso aconteceu?" Sua memória falhava, alguma coisa estava errada.

Nisso a fumaça se dissipou e dois vultos entre as grandes labaredas a observavam.

Ao ver eles, ela juntou as mãos. Tudo estava claro agora. "Então é isso, vocês vieram me buscar..."

Quando a fogo veio em sua direção, seus olhos se abriram.

Kyouko se levantou do seu colchão, seu corpo ardia como brasa. Foram alguns momentos antes dela voltar a respirar. De repente veio uma grande sensação de frio que fez arrepiar sua pele. Ela se encolheu e esfregou suas mãos com força, foi então que notou que nas palmas delas havia um pouco de cinzas.

Ela arregalou os olhos e apressadamente usou o edredon para limpá-las. "Nossa..." Com os seus sentidos voltando a normalidade, ela se lembrou que haviam dormido em uma casa de antiga arquitetura. A luz de fora que atravessava os painéis de papel estava acompanhado do canto dos pássaros.

Sem olhar, Kyouko buscou com a mão pela garota que estava dormindo no colchão ao lado. "Ei... Sayaka..." Porém, a cabeça peluda que ela sentiu não parecia nem um pouco com os cabelos da sua amiga.

[ _Está tudo bem?_ ] perguntou Kyuubey, com aquela mão sobre a sua testa.

"O quê?!" Tomada pela fúria, Kyouko tentou socar a criatura, mas ele fora mais ágil.

"Kyouko? Você acordou?" Sayaka abriu a porta e viu Kyuubey passar entre as suas pernas e correr pelos corredores. "Ei!"

Kyouko deixou o colchão, resmungando, "Maldito..."

"Por que ele estava no nosso quarto?" perguntou Sayaka.

"Vou saber." Kyouko olhou em volta e uma terrível idéia veio em sua mente. "Nossas coisas!" Ela foi até as mochilas e começou revirar o que tinha lá dentro, de roupas a pacotes de guloseimas.

Sayaka ficou assustada. "Kyouko?"

"Parece que tudo tá aqui," disse a ruiva, ainda tensa.

"Olha, Nakayama-san preparou um almoço para nós, por isso que vim acordá-la. Deixa isso para depois, ok?"

"Almoço?!"

Sayaka deu um leve sorriso. "É. Eu também acordei tarde. Essa rotina de viagem pode ser bem exaustiva, né?"

Kyouko suspirou.

Sayaka pressionou os lábios ao ver que sua amiga continuava cabisbaixa. Ela procurou dizer com uma voz mais mansa, "Então... é melhor você se arrumar."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A mesa baixa estava farta. As garotas e a sacerdotisa sentavam envolta, em almofadas.

Contudo, enquanto Sayaka e Gin estavam em uma postura mais formal, Kyouko estava de pernas abertas, com a cara emburrada.

Sayaka ficou preocupada a princípio, mas a anfitriã não se manifestava quanto aquilo. Ainda assim, aquele silêncio a estava incomodando. "Esse arroz até parece ter um gosto diferente, é ótimo."

"Esse arroz veio de nossos campos, abençoado pelo deus desse santuário," Gin respondeu educadamente.

Com a porta de correr entreaberta, Kyuubey entrou na sala e foi até a sacerdotisa.

"Ah... Você demorou para aparecer hoje." Gin, com os seus palitos de madeira, pegou um pouco de arroz e ofereceu para a criatura, que consumiu avidamente. Enquanto isso, ela o acariciava.

Diante daquela cena, Sayaka olhou para Kyouko e viu como sua amiga estava com o fogo nos olhos. Com situação ficando cada vez mais tensa, era melhor tocar naquele assunto sensível o quanto antes. "Então Nakayama-san... Você é uma garota mágica..."

Gin parou o que estava fazendo. "Sim?"

"Hmm..." Sayaka procurou escolher bem as palavras, mas parecia não haver um jeito melhor de dizer aquilo. "Você sabia que nós éramos também? É por isso que você nos convidou para ficar em sua casa?"

"Sim, eu notei, mas eu as convidei como faria com qualquer viajante." Gin estranhou aquelas questões, mas então lhe veio a realização. "Oh, vocês não sabiam que eu era uma?"

"Talvez porque nunca vimos uma garota mágica adulta," respondeu Kyouko, ainda com uma expressão de poucos amigos. "Você deve ser bem experiente."

"Está correta, mas..." Gin continuava confusa, balançado a cabeça. "Viajantes como vocês... nunca viram uma mesmo?"

"Eu na verdade vi muitas," disse Sayaka.

"Hã?!" Kyouko se virou para ela.

A garota de olhos azuis permaneceu em silêncio, apenas sorriu.

Kyouko abaixou o olhar e acenou com a cabeça. "Ah... tá."

[ _Kyouko Sakura._ ] Kyuubey fixava o seu olhar nela. [ _Eu não entendo, por que não haveria garotas mágicas com a idade da Gin?_ ]

"É, você não entende..." Kyouko semicerrou os olhos. "Me diz aí, por que tu tá fazendo companhia a ela?"

Kyuubey ergueu as orelhas e piscou. [ _Isso não seria óbvio? Ela é uma garota mágica._ ]

"Sim, é uma pergunta muito estranha," disse Gin, "por outro lado, agora que me dei conta que não havia um Kyuubey com vocês."

"E por que teria?" Kyouko indagou de forma ríspida.

"Calma," disse Sayaka. Depois ela falou com Gin, sorrindo. "Bem, ele não tem nos acompanhado. Muitas... coisas mudaram ultimamente."

[ _Eu não estou ciente disso._ ] Kyuubey olhou para Gin. [ _Nada mudou na relação entre mim e as garotas mágicas._ ]

"Ah tá." Kyouko sorriu sardonicamente. "Agora só falta dizer que não conhece a gente."

[ _E eu deveria?_ ]

As duas garotas ficaram surpresas.

Kyuubey continuou. [ _Eu nunca fiz um contrato com vocês. Essa é primeira vez que as vejo._ ]

"Como é?!" Kyouko rangeu os dentes. "Cê tá de brinca-" Ela sentiu uma mão segurar firmemente seu ombro. Era Sayaka, com uma expressão séria. Foi então que ela olhou para Gin, que estava tensa, com a sua mão direita sobre o anel.

"Perdão pela atitude da minha amiga," Sayaka falou, acompanhado de um riso, "haha... Ela está assim porque, quando acordou, ela viu Kyuubey no quarto. Ela achou que ele queria roubar a comida que está nas nossas mochilas. Nós já fomos roubadas uma vez e ela está traumatizada."

Gin olhou para Kyuubey, o questionando com um tom de autoridade. "É verdade que estava no quarto delas?"

[ _Sim, mas eu entrei lá porque eu vi ela se debatendo._ ]

"Hã?" Sayaka estava novamente surpresa. "Se debatendo?"

Kyouko abaixou a cabeça. "Eu tive... um sonho ruim."

Gin relaxou sua postura. "Então fora uma infeliz seqüência de fatos. Peço desculpas pelo incidente."

[ _Não Gin, eu que peço._ ] Kyuubey se dirigiu até uma saída. [ _Eu vou me ausentar por ora._ ]

Um embaraçoso silêncio tomou conta do recinto, nenhuma das três tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos da outra.

Até que a sacerdotisa pegou os palitos. "Certo, vamos terminar de comer. Vocês devem estar com fome ainda."

Sayaka voltou para o seu lugar. "Sim."

Kyouko permaneceu quieta, mas pegou os palitos.

"Vocês também devem estar com pressa de ir embora," disse Gin, "ainda mais que hoje temos um dia ensolarado."

"Que bom." Sayaka acenou com a cabeça, sem olhar para a sacerdotisa. "M-Mas nós gostaríamos de conhecer a vila."

"Sério? Não há muito que eu possa mostrar." Gin ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Mas posso ser seu guia."

"Obrigada."

O almoço seguiu-se em silêncio. Quando terminaram, Gin começou a tirar as coisas da mesa. "Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer no santuário. Depois eu mostro o lugar para vocês."

"Não quer ajuda?" Sayaka juntou algumas vasilhas.

"Por favor." Gin gesticulou para parar. "Não se dêem ao trabalho."

"Ah..." Sayaka se levantou. "Então nós vamos estar no nosso quarto."

Kyouko também. "É..."

As duas foram até lá. Logo ao entrar, Sayaka fechou a porta e foi até mochilas para pegar a pasta e escova de dentes. Enquanto fazia isso, ela cochichou. "Kyouko, sobre o que você fez."

Kyouko se manifestou, movida pela raiva. "Como acha que eu ia reagir?! Kyuu-"

Sayaka se virou para ela com um olhar de repreensão.

Kyouko voltou a dizer, em voz mais baixa, "Kyuubey está mentindo na nossa cara!"

"Eu sei, também estou achando isso estranho," Sayaka concordou. "Mas você não pode agir assim. Viu como ela trata ele? Ela deve o considerar como um amigo. Se quisermos a confiança dela, não podemos ameaçá-lo."

Kyouko virou a cara, ainda enfezada. "Tá. Tá. Eu peguei a idéia."

"E sobre seu sonho ruim."

A ruiva abriu mais os olhos. "O que tem ele?"

"Não vai me falar sobre?"

"Não. Eu tô bem." Kyouko então recebeu uma escova da Sayaka.

"Certo." Ela estava ainda preocupada. "Então vamos ao banheiro, quero ver você escovando, hein?"

"Sim..." Kyouko resmungou.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

As duas caminhavam pela calçada de pedra. As folhas das árvores apresentavam suas cores vibrantes com a luz do dia, mas não se podia realmente dizer que era um dia ensolarado, pois havia muitas nuvens no céu.

"Eu gosto de dias assim," disse Sayaka, "nem muito frio, nem muito quente."

Kyouko notou que sua colega estava com certa pressa. "Pois é."

Logo chegaram no santuário, cercado pelo seu belíssimo jardim.

"Incrível..." Sayaka se aproximou de algumas flores. "Eu consigo sentir o perfume daqui!"

"Eita!" Com uma careta, Kyouko disse, "Eu já tinha ficado surpresa quando você me mostrou aquele kit de corte e costura, mas flores?"

"Eu não sou muito disso." Ela tocava delicadamente em algumas lavandas. "Mas você tem que admitir que isso é lindo."

Kyouko examinou o tamanho do jardim, que não era nada modesto. "Cuidar disso deve dar muito trabalho."

"Com certeza," Sayaka concordou, "isso deve ser algo feito todo dia."

"E todos eles com muito prazer."

As garotas viram Gin saindo do santuário e caminhando pelo jardim até elas.

"Essa é uma maneira que Nariko encontrou para agradecer as boas colheitas."

"Hmm..." Sayaka abaixou o olhar. "Desculpe, não éramos nossa intenção interromper o que você estava fazendo."

Gin franziu a testa. "Mas não queriam conhecer a vila? Eu já terminei aqui."

Kyouko ficou surpresa. "Sério?"

"Não, eu estou brincando." Gin sorriu. "Na verdade eu ainda tenho dez horas de oração."

As duas ficaram em silêncio, um pouco boquiabertas e nem sequer piscavam.

Gin então segurou um riso.

"Ah... Hahaha!" Sayaka ficou passando a mão na cabeça. "Isso era uma brincadeira também, não é?"

Gin acenou com cabeça, confirmando a pergunta da outra. "Vamos passear um pouco e aproveitar esse sol."

Elas desceram a escadaria de pedra junto com a sacerdotisa.

"Talvez vocês já saibam, mas o nome desse vilarejo é Arashimura," disse Gin.

Sayaka e Kyouko olhavam envolta durante a caminhada. A vila estava mais movimentada em relação ao dia anterior, mas não muito. Pessoas com chapéu trabalhavam nas lavouras de arroz, algumas paravam o que estavam fazendo e ficavam olhando para elas com uma aparente curiosidade. Debaixo de cada chapéu sempre se revelava a face de alguém com muita idade.

Gin continuava, "As pessoas daqui vivem do arroz e da pesca principalmente."

"Pesca?" Kyouko interrompeu. "Naquele riozinho?"

Gin parou. "Você deve se referir ao rio do qual atravessaram para chegar no nosso vilarejo, mas há aquele ali também."

De fato, as garotas viram que havia um córrego cortando o vilarejo. Detalhe que o anoitecer e a pressa de ontem as haviam cegado.

"Ambos fazem parte do mesmo rio."

Kyouko ficou confusa. "Como é?"

"Ele se bifurca. Apenas uma parte entra no nosso pequeno vale. Aqui onde nós estamos era um pântano." Então Gin apontou para o fim do vale. "Os colonizadores dessa região construíram uma barragem lá. Quando as águas daqui baixaram, o solo se mostrou muito fértil."

"É lá que eles pescam então. Legal." Kyouko deu um sorrisinho de lado.

"Bem... Quando a modernidade chegou aqui, também foi construído uma micro hidroelétrica."

"Vocês produzem a própria eletricidade..." Sayaka ficou impressionada. "Então esse lugar é auto-suficiente."

"Heh. Só se eles fabricam o próprio óleo e peças sobressalentes," replicou Kyouko.

Gin sorriu. "Sim, não é tão simples, mas as máquinas têm resistido ao tempo."

Elas voltaram a caminhar pelo vilarejo, mas como já se sabia, não havia muito o que mostrar além de casas, campos e pessoas velhas.

"Tem mais alguma coisa interessante pra contar?" Kyouko quebrou o silêncio.

"Talvez," a sacerdotisa falou. "Essa região tem um pouco de atividade geotermal..."

"Opa!" Kyouko abriu um largo sorriso. "Eu sei onde você quer chegar."

"Sim, nós temos fontes de águas termais."

Sayaka comentou, "Nossa! Faz tempo que não me banho em um."

Gin virou a cabeça para as garotas que a seguiam, balançando seu longo cabelo. "Vocês é que devem ter algo interessante para contar. Eu nunca ouvi falar de garotas mágicas viajantes."

"Ah..." Sayaka ficou um pouco sem jeito. "A gente está só começando."

"Kazamino era o território de vocês?"

"Pode se dizer que era," afirmou Kyouko, "só que eu decidi ir embora e Sayaka veio junto."

Gin acenou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para frente. "E vocês não se preocupam por cruzar territórios de outras garotas mágicas? Eu nem consigo imaginar como vocês conseguem caçar bruxas."

"A gente se vira." Kyouko alongou um pouco seus braços. "Você também deve viajar um pouco para encontrar uma."

"Como?" Gin indagou.

Kyouko continuou, "Bruxas buscam lugares onde há desespero, stress, sofrimento... não há muito disso aqui. Esse lugar é muito pacato."

A sacerdotisa levemente abaixou a cabeça. "Vocês parecem entender bastante de bruxas, as garotas mágicas da cidade são todas assim?"

"Isso eu não sei, haha." Sayaka deu riso sem graça. "Na verdade não sabemos de tudo, mas o que a minha amiga disse é verdade."

"Eu não tenho problemas de encontrar bruxas." A resposta de Gin foi súbita e um silêncio se seguiu, do qual ela mesmo se dispôs a quebrar. "Claro, eu só consigo o suficiente para mim."

As duas que a seguiam se entreolharam, quando então a luz e o calor esmaeceram.

As três pararam.

"Mas que dia 'ensolarado', hein?" Kyouko olhou para o céu completamente nublado.

Gin se virou. "Essa uma região muito úmida."

"Deu pra notar."

Sayaka olhava para as nuvens mais escuras. "Parece que vem chuva. Acho que não vai ser uma boa hora para irmos embora." Então ela olhou para sacerdotisa. "Eu sei que estamos pedindo muito, mas... poderíamos ficar mais um dia?"

Surpresa, Gin lentamente abriu a boca para falar.

Kyouko socou o ar. "Legal! A gente podia ver as fontes termais."

Ela suspirou e sorriu gentilmente. "Claro. Aliás, tem uma justamente atrás da minha casa."

"Sério? Você realmente devia ter nos contado antes..." Os olhos vermelhos da garota foram atraídos por algo que lhe havia atiçado a curiosidade anteriormente. "Ei! E aquele galpão ali? Por acaso era um hotel ou algo assim?"

A sacerdotisa respondeu, com certo pesar, "Não, era uma escola."

"Escola..." Sayaka olhou para aquela construção que caía aos pedaços.

"Ela já estava desativada quando vim morar aqui," afirmou Gin, "ela é usada como depósito."

Kyouko mordiscou os lábios. "É, eu notei que só tem gente velha aqui."

Gin franziu a testa. "Essa 'gente velha' formaram famílias, suas crianças cresceram e deixaram esse lugar em busca de oportunidades e outro estilo de vida."

Sayaka ficou estarrecida. "E-E ninguém voltou nem para visitar?"

"Alguns vieram visitar, sim, mas depois..." Gin deu um sorriso irônico. "Hoje eu posso afirmar que sou a moradora mais jovem desse lugar."

"Em outras palavras." Kyouko compartilhou o sorriso. "Esse lugar tá morrendo."

"Kyouko!" Sayaka a repreendeu. "Nakayama-san, peço perdão novamente pela minha amiga."

"Eu já me acostumei com ela e também não posso negar o que ela afirma," disse Gin, "mas digo que não estamos mortos ainda."

Os primeiros pingos vieram, umedecendo o quimono da sacerdotisa.

"Sayaka tava certa." Kyouko olhou para as pessoas que estavam nos arrozais, que agora pareciam agitadas. Um homem que estava mais próximo olhava na direção delas.

Gin falou em voz alta, "Hotta-san, avise os outros que está tudo bem."

Atiçando a curiosidade da ruiva. "Ué? Por acaso eles tem medo da chuva?"

"Quando se tem a idade deles, é preciso tomar um maior cuidado," disse Gin, enquanto observava o movimento no vilarejo. "Nariko!"

Coma exclamação da sacerdotisa, as garotas olharam para mesma direção. Ao longe, Nariko estava subindo a escadaria para o templo.

"Essa mulher... Ela deve estar me procurando, mas os degraus ficam escorregadios com a chuva." Gin se apressou. "Vamos."

"Pode ir," disse Sayaka, "não precisa esperar por nós."

"É, a gente não tem problema com chuva," Kyouko complementou.

Gin parou e olhou para trás. "Certo, mas procurem não se molhar." Depois seguiu caminho.

Quando ela já estava distante, Sayaka comentou, "Ela me parece uma boa pessoa."

"Ela está sendo cautelosa, nos agradando assim...," afirmou Kyouko. "E então? Quando vamos contar a ela?"

Pensativa, Sayaka levou a mão ao queixo. "Por causa do Kyuubey, acho melhor nós ficarmos só observando por enquanto."

"Por isso que usou essa chuva como desculpa pra pedir mais um dia, né?"

Sayaka sorriu.

Kyouko socou levemente o braço da outra garota. "Tá ficando menos idiota, hein?"

"Ah! Para com isso!" Sayaka empurrou a ruiva e contemplou a chuva que ficava mais forte. "Eu ia pedir de qualquer jeito. Eu ainda não tenho nenhuma suspeita, mas precisamos descobrir se ele não está tramando alguma coisa."


	3. Capítulo 3

Ajoelhada sobre o chão de esteiras da casa, Gin se sentia ainda menor dentro daquele quimono, onde as mangas eram bem mais compridas que seus braços. Contudo, o tecido rosa claro com flores pintadas era muito bonito.

A expressão de Nariko, que estava de pé próximo da porta, parecia concordar com isso. "Izumi era um pouco mais velha quando usou esse vestido, mas sei que logo logo você vai crescer."

Gin tentou sorrir pela gentileza daquela mulher, mas seu coração estava cheio de pesar.

"Terminou, Nariko?" Izumi entrou na sala.

"Sim, ainda bem que eu tinha essa roupa guardada." O sorriso de Nariko deu lugar a preocupação. "Você acha certo que ela fique contigo?"

Izumi respondeu, "Haveriam perguntas e nós teríamos que mentir demais. Além disso, ela me disse que não tem mais ninguém que possa olhar por ela."

Nariko pressionou seus olhos e lábios ouvindo aquilo, ela retornou sua atenção para a menina. "Minha criança, eu conhecia sua vó e seus pais. Pessoas tão boas... o que aconteceu é horrível."

Gin contorceu a face e lágrimas caíram.

"Nós vamos cuidar de você," Nariko continuou, "como uma família."

"O-Obrigada..." A voz de Gin saiu chorosa e ela respirou fundo.

"Vá," Izumi ordenou, "caso perguntem por ela, diga que os pais dela deixaram sob meus cuidados por estarem com dificuldades."

"Sim." Nariko olhou uma última vez para a menina antes de sair.

Izumi fechou as portas de correr, então ficou parada aonde estava antes de falar. "Mas é uma mentira, não é?"

Gin estava secando as lágrimas com o quimono. "O quê..."

Izumi se virou. "Você deve ter mais parentes, eles irão procurar por vocês."

"Eles não moram na mesma cidade que meus pais," respondeu Gin, "e ninguém sabe que nós viríamos para cá. Acho que ninguém nunca visitou esse lugar."

Izumi falou em um tom mais sério, "Alguém vai notar a ausência de vocês. Se aparecerem aqui para procurar, eu terei que escondê-la. Você entendeu?"

"Sim." Gin afirmou, convicta.

"Bom." Izumi caminhou até ficar de frente para a menina.

Kyuubey, que estava na sala, mas não se havia manifestado anteriormente, se aproximou da sacerdotisa. [ _Vai mostrar alguma coisa?_ ]

"Não vejo o porquê de continuar escondendo." Izumi estendeu sua mão esquerda. "Gin-san, eu serei rápida e direta, então preste atenção."

"Sim! Hama-"

"Izumi-sensei."

"Izumi-sensei..." A menina abaixou a cabeça, embaraçada.

"Olhe!"

Gin obedeceu prontamente a ordem de Izumi e viu que, a partir do anel da mão esquerda daquela mulher, uma luz azul surgira e ganhava forma. Quando a luz se foi, ali jazia uma jóia de azul profundo em forma de ovo, com um anel dourado em seu topo.

"Isso é uma gema da alma," disse Izumi, "é onde se encontra a fonte da magia e o que define você como uma garota mágica."

[ _Você obterá uma também._ ] Kyuubey complementou.

Izumi olhou para a criatura pelo canto do olho e enfatizou, "Se ela fazer o contrato."

[ _Claro._ ]

"E-Ela é bem bonita, mas..." Gin balbuciou, "ela parece ser frágil."

"Ah! Talvez você não seja tão burra afinal de contas." Izumi sorriu. "Está correta, ela é tão frágil quanto sua vida."

"Eh?" Os olhos de Gin arregalaram-se.

"Eu disse que a gema da alma define você. Se ela quebra, você também."

Gin ficou ainda mais assustada.

A gema da alma de Izumi brilhou. "Acho que já podemos passar para a próxima lição." Logo seu corpo foi envolto por uma grande luz azul.

"Oh..." De assustada para estupefata, Gin testemunhou as novas vestimentas que estavam surgindo por detrás daquela luz. Agora ela se lembrava: aquelas eram as roupas que a sua salvadora estava usando naquela noite, eram similares as de uma sacerdotisa, mas a saia vermelha deu lugar para a azul. Além disso, uma faixa de tecido azulado e fino, levemente transparente, estava amarrado em cada braço da Izumi. O tecido flutuava e formava um arco atrás dela, um pouco acima da cabeça. Assim como as antigas roupas, o laço vermelho que prendia seu cabelo também havia desaparecido. Seus cabelos agora se moviam em pequenas ondas, como os de um lago tranqüilo.

"Nessa forma facilita seu acesso a sua magia." Uma luz azul se materializou na mão esquerda da Izumi e logo ela estava segurando um longo cajado de madeira, com um grande anel de superfície azul e polida, em pé na sua ponta.

A magia existia. Mesmo que já soubesse, o coração de Gin disparou diante dessa nova realidade, mas um detalhe não lhe escapou. "Onde está a sua gema?"

"Aqui." Izumi mostrou o anel na mão que segurava o cajado.

Gin examinou. Não era mais aquele anel metálico que ela já tinha notado anteriormente, mas uma gema azul escuro com o mesmo formato. Algo realmente único.

"Vamos continuar..." Izumi apontou o cajado em direção a menina.

De repente, uma bolha de água se materializou na frente da Gin. Ela enxergava o outro lado perfeitamente através daquele líquido cristalino. "V-Você consegue criar do nada?"

"Não," respondeu Izumi, "eu concentrei a umidade da sala nesse ponto, como eu desejei. É com a sua vontade que se comanda a magia."

Gin sentiu em sua garganta como ar estava mais seco.

"Talvez eu até possa criar água do nada, mas isso deve requerer mais magia."

"Mais magia?" A menina tentou tocar a bolha, mas ela se desfez em pequenas gotículas que rapidamente evaporaram.

"Até a magia tem limites." Izumi voltou segurar o cajado em pé. "Mas isso será uma lição para depois."

De maravilhada, Gin passou para a excitação. "Se eu me tornar uma garota mágica, vou poder fazer o mesmo?"

Izumi abaixou o olhar. "Eu duvido."

"Hã?"

[ _A magia inata de uma garota mágica pode adquirir muitas formas._ ] Disse Kyuubey. [ _É difícil saber exatamente como ela será, mas tem relação com o desejo feito no contrato._ ]

"Com o desejo?" Gin olhou bem nos olhos de Izumi.

Ela sorriu. "Sabe, eu estava usando seu quimono quando me tornei uma garota mágica. Era uma noite tempestuosa."

A menina ficou ouvindo atentamente.

"Há uma barragem próximo ao vilarejo e ele estava a vias de se romper." Izumi fechou os olhos e lentamente balançou a cabeça. "Nós todos fomos para o santuário, onde era mais alto e ficaríamos seguros. Contudo, a água levaria tudo que havia sido levantando por tantas mãos." Então ela olhou para Kyuubey. "Foi aí que ele apareceu."

"Você... salvou esse lugar," Gin pensou alto.

"Sim, um desejo que eu não me arrependo." Izumi alisou o grande anel do cajado. "As pessoas creditaram o milagre para as preces que fizeram no santuário. Nessa época, eu achei certo seguir o caminho da religião portanto."

Gin ficou confusa. "M-Mas eles sabem que você é uma garota mágica, não é? Nariko-"

"Não, não sabem. Nem mesmo Nariko," respondeu Izumi, "apesar que ela acredita que estou lidando com forças além da compreensão."

Kyuubey retornou a falar. [ _Nariko Terada não é capaz de me ver ou ouvir, assim como todas as pessoas que não tem potencial._ ]

Gin franziu a testa. "Ah é?"

O uniforme de Izumi e o cajado começaram a brilhar e evaporar, rapidamente dando lugar as suas antigas vestimentas. "Bem... acho que isso basta por hoje."

"Mas já?!" Gin exclamou. "N-Nós não temos muito tempo ainda?"

Izumi olhou para ela com uma expressão séria. "Pelas faces que você fazia, é muita informação para absorver. Nesse meio tempo, irei lhe ensinar os costumes dessa vila e do santuário."

"O quê..." Gin ficou surpresa. "V-Você vai me tornar em uma sacerdotisa?"

Izumi levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sacerdotisa? Só se você se esforçar muito... ou acha que um dia de treino bastaria?"

Gin abaixou cabeça rapidamente. "Não! Não! Izumi-... sensei."

A mulher respirou fundo e disse a Kyuubey, "Eu irei levar ela para o santuário."

[ _Entendo, voltarei outra hora._ ] Balançando a cauda, Kyuubey caminhou calmamente até a saída mais próxima.

Izumi esperou ele sumir de vista para então se aproximar da menina. "Vamos"

Gin se levantou e caminhou com a sacerdotisa até uma porta de correr, mas com dificuldade, pois o quimono era muito comprido e ela pisava nele com freqüência. "E-Esse Kyu... Kyuubey, não é? Ele é estranho."

Izumi semicerrou o olhar. "Você acha?"

"É, parece que a boca dele não se mexe quando ele fala. É-" Gin sentiu seu quimono sendo violentamente puxado.

Izumi estava agora de frente para ela, com um olhar fulgurante. A sacerdotisa olhou para o lado, por onde Kyuubey havia ido, e então se aproximou mais para falar. "Se quer se tornar uma garota mágica, deve ter isso em mente."

Com aquela mão forte torcendo seu vestido, Gin estava de respiração presa.

"Kyuubey é uma entidade sobrenatural e, como tais, são caprichosos. Ele pode ser um aliado útil, mas nunca será seu amigo. Você me ouviu?"

Gin apenas assentiu com a cabeça, assustada.

Izumi lentamente liberou a menina e depois abriu a porta.

* * *

 **A heroína**

Sayaka abriu a porta de correr e olhou pela sala. "Hmm... Ela não está aqui também." Enrolada em uma toalha de banho branca, ela caminhou pelos corredores. "Kyouko, onde você se meteu?"

Até que ouviu alguém cantar.

Seguindo a origem, ela encontrou Gin sentada na varanda, alisando seu cabelo e o laço vermelho que o prendia. A letra da canção não parecia fazer sentido, mas dava para notar a melancolia na melodia.

Então a sacerdotisa parou e olhou para trás.

Sentido-se flagrada, Sayaka ergueu um pouco mais a sua toalha e procurou sorrir. "Oi, você canta muito bem."

"Eu fui bem ensinada." Gin sorriu. "Procurando pela fonte?"

"Hã? Não, eu me lembro onde fica," disse Sayaka, "na verdade eu estou procurando a minha amiga. Eu ia convidá-la para o banho. Você a viu? Ela sumiu depois do horário do almoço."

"Não, não a vi."

Uma idéia perturbadora passou pela mente da Sayaka. "E... por acaso viu Kyuubey?"

Gin ponderou por um momento antes de dizer, "É, hoje ele não apareceu ainda." Ela retornou a olhar para o lado de fora. "Parece que sua amiga conseguiu assustá-lo."

"Será? Hehe..." Sayaka ficou sem graça. "Eu... Eu acho que vou sem ela. Em outra hora ela deve aparecer."

Gin continuou em silêncio.

Sem mais dar palavras, Sayaka saiu dali com pressa. Novamente nos corredores da casa, ela rangeu os dentes. "Ah Kyouko! Se eu descobrir que você está perseguindo Kyuubey, eu... eu..." Ela socou a própria coxa e suspirou. "Vamos ver se com esse banho eu relaxo."

Ela chegou aos painéis que davam para parte de trás da casa. Ao abrir a porta de correr, avistou o extenso deck de madeira, que chegava até as pedras que rodeavam a fonte de água termal, que ficava aos pés de um barranco. Em pé, em meio ao vapor, Kyouko estava tomando banho pelada.

Kyouko.

Tomando banho.

Pelada.

"Ah, você finalmente veio! Ei! Olha só!" Kyouko puxou uma corda que estava em um aqueduto de madeira que vinha do barranco, erguendo uma tampa do mesmo e fazendo que água quente jorra-se sobre os longos cabelos soltos da ruiva.

"L-Legal..." Sayaka virou a cara.

"O que foi?" Kyouko pulou da fonte para o deck e correu em direção a outra.

Sayaka olhou para aquilo pelo canto e dos olhos e eles cresceram. "Nada! Nada... é só que eu... esqueci... a-algo... e..."

"O que disse?!"

"Isso não vai colar..." Sayaka fechou os olhos, cochichando para si mesma. Então ela se virou para outra e abriu um grande sorriso. "Eu disse que eu esqueci como era bom uma fonte de água termal. Hahaha..."

"Ah tá." Kyouko puxou a toalha dela. "Então vem logo!"

"Espera!"

Já era tarde, a ruiva viu que ela estava usando sutiã e calcinha. "Ué?! Pra que isso?"

Sayaka corou. "N-Nós não temos roupas de banho, então..."

A reação de Kyouko foi de ficar boquiaberta, seguida de uma careta. "Garota, você é desse mundo?"

"Bem..." Sayaka desviou o olhar.

Kyouko balançou a cabeça, irritada. "Ah! Esquece!" Coçando a testa, ela se recompôs. "Ok. Ok... Você disse que fazia tempo que não tomava banho em um. Quantos anos você tinha?"

Sayaka ficou olhando para cima e começou a contar nos dedos.

Vendo aquilo, Kyouko esfregou a cara.

"Cinco anos, ou quatro. Minha mãe me levou para um desses lugares." Buscando se lembrar, Sayaka fechou um olho. "Pelo que eu... me lembro, eu estava usando roupa de banho... eu acho..."

"Uhum..." Kyouko cruzou os braços. "Tira."

Relutante, Sayaka se virou de costas e lentamente se desfez da sua lingerie. Quando terminou, usava seus braços para esconder suas partes íntimas. "Está bom assi-O QUÊ?!"

Em um rápido movimento, Kyouko tinha sua amiga em seus braços. "Heh. Vai ficar quando você ficar molhada!"

Vendo sua amiga correr em direção a fonte, Sayaka se desesperou. "Não! Espera! Para! PARA! PARAAAHHHH!" Sendo logo arremessada nas águas quentes, formando uma grande ondulação com o impacto.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Botando a cabeça para fora da água, Sayaka exclamou, "Sua idiota! Eu não tinha me lavado ainda!"

"Nem eu." Kyouko pulou na água e se recostou nas pedras.

Ainda ranzinza, a garota de cabelos azuis nadou até o lado dela. "E agora a toalha está super longe."

"Ela não vai fugir." Kyouko veio com um olhar inquisitivo. "E por que tanta vergonha em tirar a roupa? Eu me lembro que a gente fazia isso no vestiário da escola."

"I-Isso é diferente!" respondeu Sayaka, enquanto buscava uma posição confortável entre as pedras. "Lá todas estão fazendo e até que é rápido. Não é como aqui, nesse lugar isolado, onde só está eu e... você..."

"Sério que é isso?" Com um olhar um tanto confuso, a ruiva sorriu e ergueu seu braço para dar um tapa no bíceps. "Se aparecer um pervertido, eu boto ele pra correr. Faço isso pelada até!"

"Ai não!" Sayaka escondeu o rosto. "Você entendeu errado!"

"Qual é!" disse Kyouko, bem mais irritada, "então explica direito!"

"Kyouko..." Ela suspirou antes de continuar, "Você sempre foi assim?"

"Assim como?"

"Você parece não se importar de ficar... pelada na frente de outra pessoa." Sayaka desviou o olhar e sentiu um calor subir sua face, do qual ela tinha certeza que não era por causa da fonte termal. "Ao menos... na frente de outra garota..."

Kyouko arregalou os olhos, estupefata, e não conseguiu se conter. "Heh! HAHAHAaa... Mami disse a mesma coisa."

Agora foi a vez da outra em arregalar os olhos. "M-Mami-san?!"

"Bem... mais ou menos." Kyouko deu uma boa mordida em seu lábio, procurando se lembrar. "Eu estava uns quatro dias sem me lavar. Havia muitos demônios e a gente ficava fora a noite toda."

"E isso é desculpa?" comentou Sayaka, "aposto que Mami-san tomava banho mesmo assim."

"Tch. Vai policiar meu passado, é? Deixa eu continuar..." Disse Kyouko, "Sim, Mami tomava banho porque ela tinha escola. Era para eu ir depois, mas eu acabava dormindo. Até que ela descobriu e já veio falando." Ela cruzou braços para valorizar seu busto e começou a falar com uma voz mais pausada e séria. "'Kyouko! Como quer que eu lave a sua roupa se você está suja?'"

Sayaka franziu a testa e sorriu diante da performance da outra.

"Aí eu fui né. Me limpei e tal. Só que veio a voz do outro lado da porta." Kyouko levantou o queixo. "'Lavou bem esse cabelo?'"

"Aw..." Sayaka fingiu uma expressão de dor. "Deve ser horrível lavar isso. Por isso que eu deixo o meu sempre curto."

Ela puxou uma de suas longas mechas ruiva, deixando que a água escorresse. "Eu gosto dele grande assim. É bonito, faz parecer que é uma capa..."

"Que nem de um herói?" a outra indagou.

Kyouko deixou a mecha cair. "Ok... Deixa eu terminar. Então, eu teria lavado ele, mas tinha esquecido. Eu até já estava me secando. Eu fiquei chateada, então falei 'Vem lavar pra mim, a porta tá destrancada.'"

"Você disse isso?!" Sayaka ficou espantada. "E o que Mami-san respondeu?"

"Nem me lembro direito, acho que ela ficou gaguejando meu nome. Eu só sei que ela não me incomodou mais. Heh." Kyouko ergueu uma de suas pernas acima da linha da água. "Naquela época achei isso estranho, mas agora vendo você meio que fazendo mesmo, acho que entendi. Vocês duas têm algo em comum."

"O que seria?"

"Vocês são filhas únicas."

Aquela afirmação deixou Sayaka estática.

"Sabe, no inverno sempre era pior, porque tínhamos pouco acesso a água quente." Kyouko pegou um punhado de água e deixou-a escorrer pelo seu rosto. "Então a minha família dividia mesma tina. Algumas vezes só tinha o suficiente pra mim e minha irmãzinha."

Sayaka balbuciou, "Sua irmã..."

"É! Eu ajudava ela a se limpar." A face de Kyouko iluminou-se. "Você tinha que ver as orelhas dela! Não sei como era possível, mas sempre tinha sujeira atrás."

Ela continuou apenas a ouvir, compartilhando o sorriso.

Kyouko ergueu seus braços. "Eu pegava ela assim e..." Porém seus gestos pararam, assim como seu sorriso, que esmaeceu no mesmo ritmo que seu olhar baixou. "É..."

Preocupada, Sayaka interveio. "Desculpa, acabei fazendo você se lem-"

"Nah!" Kyouko balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Eu que fui idiota. Heh... Eu queria fugir disso, mas como escapar de mim mesma?"

"Você anda sonhando sobre isso?"

"Eu tô bem! Eu tô bem..." Kyouko deu uma ombrada e uma piscadela para sua amiga, recobrando o sorriso. "Você é que tá tensa aí." Ela então começou a fazer movimentos suaves na água com os braços e as pernas.

Sayaka não disse mais nada. Mesmo que sua expressão era de preocupação, buscou imitar a companheira.

"Bom," Kyouko disse enquanto deitava a cabeça sobre as pedras, "temos que aproveitar esse momento. Nada desse mundo vai me impedir de eu relaxar." Ao olhar para o céu, porém, não conseguiu enxergá-lo, pois um grande focinho bloqueava a vista. "Eh?! GAAAAH!"

Com sua amiga pulando de susto, Sayaka olhou para trás e viu o cavalo. "Como ela veio até aqui?"

O animal pulou na fonte sem fazer cerimônias, jogando água para tudo quanto é lado.

Kyouko levou as mãos à cabeça. "Oh não! O que ela está fazendo?!"

Com as ondas, Sayaka se viu forçada a ficar de pé. "Eu acho que ela quer tomar banho conosco."

Kyouko ficou olhando para o cavalo, que ficou de lado na frente dela. "Não brinca."

"Achou que ela iria ficar contente só tomando banho de chuva? Haha."

"Eu disse pra não brincar..." A ruiva olhou para o aqueduto e teve uma idéia. Logo ela tentava empurrar o animal. "Olha, eu não tenho muito jeito pra coisa, então vê se colabora aí."

O cavalo se abaixou, mergulhando nas águas.

Sayaka colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, sorrindo. "Está indo muito bem!"

"Vem ajudar!" Kyouko exclamou, furiosa.

O cavalo se levantou e começou chacoalhar seu corpo e cauda.

Para desespero da Kyouko que recebia os respingos. "Ah! Assim eu vou ficar com o seu cheiro!"

E para a alegria da Sayaka. "Hahahaha!"

"O QUE É ISSO?! UM CAVALO!"

As garotas se viraram em um salto para sacerdotisa que estava no deck.

Atrás dela, Kyuubey apareceu. [ _Isso é um cavalo? Que curioso..._ ]

Os olhos do animal se arregalaram e ele empinou, relinchando.

"Wow!" Kyouko se afastou diante daquela reação.

Então o cavalo saltou da fonte e saiu galopando, desaparecendo na floresta.

Gin estava completamente estupefata. "Como ele veio parar aqui?"

Sayaka vendo que estava mostrando tudo para a sacerdotisa, tratou de entrar na água. "N-Nós não sabemos também, ela é nossa e-"

"Ela é de vocês?" Gin ficou boquiaberta.

"Ela quis dizer que ela nos acompanha," respondeu Kyouko, "ela apareceu um dia e é assim desde então."

"Ela é uma égua," Sayaka complementou.

Gin olhou para as roupas íntimas e a toalha jogadas sobre o deck. "Uma égua..."

[ _Vocês realmente são de uma cidade grande? Eu não vejo garotas da sua idade nesses lugares andando a cavalo livremente._ ]

Kyouko disse em tom sarcástico para Kyuubey. "Sempre há exceções, não é?"

"Creio que sim..." Gin colocou as roupas e toalha dobradas próximo da fonte. "Vocês deviam ter prendido essa... égua."

Sayaka desviou olhar, "Nós sabemos, mas ela vive fugindo."

Enquanto Kyouko novamente mergulhava nas águas. "Ela pode ser muito arisca, como você mesmo viu."

Gin acenou com a cabeça e se virou, indo em direção a casa. "Mas é melhor a encontrarem ou vão acabar ficando mais um dia aqui."

"Claro. Obrigado pela sua paciência, Nakayama-san," disse Sayaka.

Kyuubey olhou uma última vez para as garotas antes de entrar na casa junto com a sacerdotisa.

A garota de cabelos azuis abaixou cabeça, ponderando, "Isso não é bom..." Mas então mãos puxaram seus ombros. "Hã?"

"Ei! Levanta! Você ainda não puxou a corda." Kyouko apontou para o aqueduto.

Sayaka suspirou e sorriu. "Ok... Vamos tentar."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O banho fora longo, tanto que Sayaka tinha certa dificuldade em abrir a porta do quarto delas devido aos seus dedos murchos.

Kyouko vinha logo atrás dela, ainda enrolada em uma toalha. "Ei Sayaka, você viu que a sacerdotisa nem deu bola de olhar pra gente pelada?"

"Eu percebi." Sayaka foi até as mochilas. "Mas eu acho que ela estava muito assustada com o nosso cavalo estragando a fonte. Estamos com um baita problema agora."

Kyouko continuava a secar seu longo cabelo. "É... Mas não vamos encontrá-la de jeito nenhum. Ela é um animal... Então deve dar de atrair ela com comida?"

"Você sabe do que ela gosta?" Sayaka jogou para trás um sutiã e uma calcinha.

Que Kyouko prontamente pegou. "Sei lá. Cavalo come capim, que é verde e estamos cercadas de coisa verde... droga."

"Então vamos tentar chamar ela com magia." Sayaka já estava vestindo uma calça e camisa. "Temos que ter ela antes do anoitecer."

De repente, um estrondo distante reverberou a madeira da casa.

"Ou antes da chuva. Heh."

Sayaka se virou e jogou as roupas para Kyouko, enquanto terminava de vestir uma jaqueta. "Vamos ter que correr." Contudo, uma dúvida lhe veio à mente. "Aliás, onde você estava depois do almoço? Foi direto para a fonte?"

Kyouko jogou a toalha de qualquer jeito sobre as mochilas e foi colocando a calça. "Banheiro."

"Hã? Depois que escovamos os dentes, você foi de novo?"

Kyouko pôs a mão na barriga. "Uhum! Sofrimento puro..."

Ela não precisava disso, sim, Sayaka sabia que ela não precisava disso. "Kyouko... isso é o que acontece por ficar comendo essas baboseiras fora de hora."

"Desde que não me mate..." Kyouko vestiu seu moletom. "E como é que vocês fazem lá na Lei dos Ciclos?"

"Fazer o quê?"

"Banheiro."

Sayaka virou a cara. "Ah..."

Kyouko deu de ombros. "Ué? Isso é normal, né?"

"Não precisamos, pois não comemos," ela respondeu. "Você deve saber que uma garota mágica pode sustentar seu corpo apenas com magia."

"Vocês não comem?! Que inferno é esse?!" Kyouko ficou abismada. "Até dá pra enganar a fome com magia, mas não dá pra fazer isso pra sempre."

Sayaka olhou de relance para a outra.

"O-Ou agora dá?"

"Nós não temos realmente gemas da alma." Sayaka olhou para a gema azul em seu anel. "Não quer dizer que não haja limites. Assim como manipulamos a magia, ela também pode nos manipular. Se usar demais, você perde o controle."

Kyouko olhou para as suas próprias mãos. "E como posso saber se estou usando demais?"

"Não dá," Sayaka respondeu secamente, "quando você descobre que passou do limite, já é tarde demais."

Kyouko abaixou a cabeça e rangeu os dentes. "E você só me conta isso agora?" Então sentiu um tapinha no ombro.

Sayaka estava com um leve sorriso estampado no rosto acompanhado de uma piscadela. "Você já é bem cautelosa com a sua magia, então não senti a necessidade. Continue assim." Depois ela se dirigiu a saída do quarto.

"Ok..." Kyouko fechou as mãos e respirou fundo, mas então suas memórias a alertaram. "Ei! Pera aí! Mas a gente comeu lá, a Mami fez chá e bolos..."

"E onde acha que ela arranjou os ingredientes?" Sayaka já estava no corredor. "Eu disse que nós nos sustentamos com magia."

Kyouko correu para alcançá-la. "Qual é! A gente caga arco-íris ou o quê?"

Sayaka parou de súbito. "A casa parece... vazia."

A madeira vibrou com o novo estrondo.

"Essa tempestade vai ser das grandes," comentou Kyuoko. "Gin deve tá no santuário."

"Vamos. Temos que resolver essa questão sobre o cavalo."

As duas vestiram seus calçados na entrada da casa e saíram. Lá fora era ameaçador: as árvores pareciam que iam se dobrar ao forte vento e a noite parecia ter vindo mais cedo devido as nuvens escuras. Estalos anunciavam que a tempestade estava cada vez mais próxima.

"Mas que droga!" Kyouko protegeu a face diante das folhas e galhos carregados pelo vento. "Está pior do que eu pensava!"

"Isso mudou muito rápido..." Sayaka correu pela calçada de pedra. "Vamos! Temos que ver se está tudo bem!"

Chegando ao santuário, se depararam com uma multidão. As pessoas do vilarejo se abrigavam no local, muitas ainda subiam as escadas, carregando-as consigo até mesmo pequenos animais, de cachorros a galinhas.

Dentre elas, havia um rosto conhecido.

"Nariko!" Sayaka se aproximou. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Oh! Ela disse que vocês estavam na casa dela," disse Nariko com um sorriso, "está tudo bem, é só uma precaução. Não se preocupem."

Kyouko alcançou elas. "Onde está Gin?"

"Ela está no vilarejo," respondeu Nariko. "Isso é um ritual que ela faz para que nenhuma entidade maligna possa se aproveitar dessa tempestade para causar algum mal. Ela sabe o que faz, não se preocupem."

"Você já disse isso," afirmou Kyouko.

O sorriso de Nariko fraquejou.

"Obrigada!" Sayaka disse em tom mais alegre, "nós vamos voltar para casa dela e esperar essa tempestade passar." Então puxou Kyouko.

"Façam isso." Nariko acenou. "E se cuidem!"

"Vocês também!"

Logo que as duas retornaram a casa, Kyouko falou. "Sayaka... Você tá pensando o mesmo que eu tô pensando?"

"Sim." Sayaka levou sua mão esquerda ao peito. "Vale a pena dar uma olhada."

Dois flashes de luz se seguiram e as duas agora estavam com os seus uniformes de garota mágica. Elas adentraram na mata fechada e desceram um barranco, até se encontrarem na beira de uma das ruas do vilarejo.

Elas correram e se esconderam atrás de um muro de rochas que cercava uma das plantações. Espiando por cima do muro, Kyouko disse. "Parece que a barra tá limpa."

Então um violento flash de luz a cegou. "Nossa!" Seguido por um terrível estalo.

"Esse me assustou também," comentou Sayaka.

"Droga... mas isso já era de se esperar." Kyouko apontou. "Que nem aquilo aí ó."

Sayaka viu o que parecia uma gigantesca cortina chegar até elas. A chuva grossa as molhou completamente quase de imediato. "Ai! Que frio..."

"Bwahaha! Nem sei porque a gente se secou." Com o barulho da chuva, Kyouko se viu obrigada a levantar a voz. "Agora vai ser difícil alguém nos ver. Bora!"

Elas foram até a rua principal, com seus postes de luz já acesos. Realmente não havia nenhum indício de que alguém estivesse dentro das casas.

Logo Sayaka parou. "Você sentiu isso?"

"Sim!" Kyouko apontou com a cabeça. "Tem uma fonte de magia no final da rua, antes da floresta."

"Deve ser a Nakayama-san," concluiu Sayaka. "E você sentiu a presença de alguma bruxa?"

A ruiva tirava o cabelo molhado da sua face. "Nada."

Elas continuaram até a floresta estar bem visível diante delas.

Sayaka ficou olhando de um lado para o outro. "Onde ela está?"

"Olha lá!"

A garota seguiu a indicação da Kyouko até o topo de uma das casas. Ali se encontrava alguém com capuz e capa. Aos pés daquela pessoa, uma cauda denunciava a presença de Kyuubey.

As duas garotas chegaram atrás dela em um salto e puderam ver com mais detalhes aquelas vestimentas. Era completamente negra e a água da chuva escorria pela sua superfície impermeável. A capa era estampada por um grande e oco triângulo invertido amarelo.

Diante daquela presença intimidadora, Sayaka hesitou antes de indagar. "Nakayama-san... é você?"

A pessoa virou a cabeça. Sua fisionomia era coberta por um pano negro até a altura do nariz, mas os olhos amarelos que se destacavam sob a sombra do capuz não deixavam dúvidas. "Então esses são os uniformes de vocês."

Kyouko sorriu. "E o seu é bem conveniente para esse tempinho."

Gin desviou o olhar. "Voltem. Eu não preciso de ajuda."

"Então realmente apareceu uma bruxa aqui?" questionou Sayaka. "Olhe, pelo fato de termos ficado sob seu teto. Nós podemos contri-"

"Sayaka! Se tem uma coisa que sei muito bem, é que alguém que é dona do território por tanto tempo decide como vai caçar," Kyouko a interrompeu, "mas você não se importaria de a gente ficar aqui e assistir, ou estou errada?"

Gin abaixou o olhar e ficou assim por um bom tempo, mas enfim acenou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a frente. "Fiquem exatamente aqui. É seguro."

"Hã?" Sayaka ficou curiosa.

Kyuubey olhava fixamente para a floresta. [ _Gin, vai começar._ ]

"Eu sei..."

Entre as árvores surgiu uma torrente de lama que carregava tudo pelo caminho. Ela começou a se concentrar em um ponto, formando um morro onde brotava braços e pernas também feitos de lama.

Sayaka ficou impressionada com o tamanho que aquela coisa estava ganhando. "Essa é a... bruxa?"

Mas Kyouko estava bem mais impressionada. "Uma bruxa fora de uma barreira?!"

"Sim!" Sayaka se deu conta com a afirmação da amiga. "I-Isso significa que ela deve ser muito forte."

Gin abriu sua capa. Ela ergueu um braço para o alto e o outro em direção a bruxa, para logo escondê-las novamente debaixo do manto.

Fora um movimento rápido, Kyouko só pode notar que ela usava grossas luvas de borracha preta e que não havia usado nenhuma arma.

Então veio um flash de luz e um estalo ensurdecedor, não dava para dizer o que tinha vindo primeiro.

"AAAHH!" As duas garotas se abaixaram, instintivamente procurando por proteção.

Mais flashes e estrondos seguiam-se.

"MERDA!" Kyouko tapou os ouvidos e mal conseguia enxergar algo. Estava ciente que Sayaka devia estar passando pela mesma situação.

Tão de repente como começou, a luz cedeu e o som agora era apenas a da chuva, que lavava a lama aonde antes havia uma bruxa.

Sayaka tirou as mãos dos ouvidos. "Ela... Ela controla raios. Incrível..."

[ _Excelente trabalho como sempre._ ] Kyuubey afirmou.

"Obrigada." Gin pulou da casa até onde estava a bruxa.

Kyouko e Sayaka fizeram o mesmo. Havia muitos galhos no local, que ainda exalavam um característico cheiro de queimado. A ruiva notou que a garota mágica negra havia pegado a semente da aflição, onde em seu globo haviam vários anéis metálicos justapostos.

Sem se virar para elas, Gin declarou, "Eu disse para vocês ficarem lá."

"Mas por quê?" Kyouko olhou envolta. "Você já destruiu a bruxa. Foi até ridículo, você é muito forte."

A mulher nada respondeu, apenas arremessou a semente, que Kyuubey recebeu pelo buraco que abria em suas costas.

Kyouko franziu a testa. "Ei! Você nem tinha usado ela!"

Gin se virou para uma direção. "Eu só vou precisar de uma."

"O que você quer... dizer... com... isso..." Olhando para a direção que a outra havia se virado, Kyouko viu novas torrentes de lama surgindo da floresta e se concentrando.

"Fiquem atrás de mim." Gin novamente erguia um braço para o alto e o outro na direção das monstruosidades que se formavam.

Sayaka testemunhava aquilo boquiaberta.

Somente Kyouko se manifestou, antes que os estrondos abafassem. "Não pode ser..."


	4. Capítulo 4

Os longos cabelos negros de Gin eram lisos como o tecido de seu quimono cor de rosa do qual ela já estava acostumada a vestir, que se adaptava perfeitamente ao seu corpo pubescente.

Bem diferente da sensação que ela tinha quanto a realidade que a cercava, um mundo de vasos, com variações de tamanho extremas. Alguns caberiam entre seus dedos enquanto outros poderiam ser confundidos com montanhas. Os formatos eram bizarros e impraticáveis, alguns lembravam corpos humanos contorcidos, na superfície de outros era possível, com algum esforço, discernir fisionomias furiosas. O céu de pálido verde trazia um tom ainda mais mórbido ao ambiente. O silêncio só era interrompido pelo infreqüente som de cerâmica que se quebrava.

Tal som que soava cada vez mais próximo.

Gin olhou para o alto e viu um enxame de peças de vasos, de cores e desenhos variados, vindo em sua direção.

Eles pararam e se organizaram, formando um imenso mosaico de uma face estilizada que olhava para a garota.

Ela não deu sequer um passo para trás, apenas cerrou seus punhos.

As peças trocaram de posição e o mosaico mostrava agora uma expressão de raiva. Logo algumas peças vibraram e voaram em direção a garota, em uma velocidade que certamente a fatiaria.

Porém, o chão onde Gin estava estremeceu e rachou. Uma erupção de água ocorreu logo a sua frente, formando uma estável muralha. Através da luz distorcida pelo líquido, ela pode ver as peças mergulharem e se despedaçarem com o impacto, além da garota mágica responsável por tal feito.

Izumi apontou o cajado para a bruxa. "Isso é entre mim e você."

O mosaico se virou em direção a mulher.

Gin sentiu o chão estremecer, ouvindo o som de uma onda que chegava.

A água surgiu atrás de Izumi, destruindo os vasos no caminho. Obedecendo ao gesto da mulher, ela formou um turbilhão que voou direto para o mosaico.

O impacto criou um rombo entre as peças do mosaico e então o turbilhão se chocou com algo invisível atrás dele, que se mostrou muito mais resistente.

Izumi ordenou para que a água recuasse e a rodeasse. "Aí está você."

Gin viu aparecer uma grande esfera perfeita aonde estava o mosaico. Sua superfície era composta por finas linhas paralelas das cores vermelha, verde e azul. Esse padrão se repetia e se movia constante, causando certo desconforto ao olhar para aquilo por muito tempo.

As peças de cerâmica dos vasos quebrados, assim como o do mosaico, foram atraídos e começaram a orbitar a esfera, ganhando velocidade.

Izumi tocou uma de suas mãos com a ponta de seu cajado.

Propelidos pela força centrífuga, uma saraiva de peças foi lançada contra ela.

Gin viu a garota mágica erguer a mão e, com isso, a água imitá-la tanto no movimento quanto na forma, mas em grandes dimensões.

Após a mão de água aparar o ataque facilmente, Izumi socou com ela, atingindo em cheio a esfera.

Mas a bruxa nem sequer saiu do lugar.

Sem se abalar por aquilo, Izumi colocou seu cajado a frente, equilibrando-se em um encaixe feito de água. Com ambas as mãos livres, ela se concentrou em seu anel. Uma grande massa de água flutuante começou a se concentrar acima dela.

A bruxa continuava a atrair mais peças para ela.

Mas Izumi estava atenta e balançava sua mão encantada para que sua gigantesca contraparte de água desse tapas nelas. Enquanto isso, seu cajado se reposicionava, permitindo que ela enxergasse a bruxa no centro do anel em sua ponta. Chegando a esse ponto, ela cerrou o punho e o apontou para a bruxa.

Gin testemunhou a massa de água espiralar em direção o anel do cajado. Assim que o alcançou, um jato de água de altíssima pressão partiu dele e foi de encontro a esfera.

Perfurada por aquilo, a bruxa emitiu um som estridente.

A garota foi ao chão, com as mãos nos ouvidos, incapaz de ouvir seu próprio grito.

Já Izumi se manteve firme, controlando o jato. Contudo, ela notou que não poderia dizer o mesmo para os vasos da barreira, que rachavam e estouravam, lançando estilhaços mortais.

Gin nem chegou a perceber o que havia acontecido a sua volta, só quando a parede de água que a protegia se moveu e formou um domo sobre ela.

Um domo de água também se formou sobre Izumi, barrando os estilhaços.

O jato colocava mais água dentro da bruxa pelo local onde havia perfurado e a esfera começou a rachar.

"Você está... acabada." A garota mágica abriu sua mão.

Através do domo, Gin viu a bruxa estourar em uma torrente de água. A onda que se formou varreu o domo e a garota, que rolou pelo chão. Molhada dos pés a cabeça, ela procurou ficar de pé assim que tudo se acalmou e presenciou o mundo a sua volta mudar. O céu verde de outrora dava lugar para o familiar teto de madeira da ponte que levava até o vilarejo. A lua e o céu estrelado trazendo alguma luz ao ambiente.

Izumi estava ali também, devolvendo a água para o córrego.

De repente, Gin sentiu seu corpo e roupas molhadas se secarem, com a umidade se afastando dela em pequenas gotículas. Ela tocou em algumas delas, encantada. "Izumi-sensei! Você foi incrível! Você faz até parecer que é fácil."

"É bom que você vê dessa forma," respondeu a mulher com pouco entusiasmo, enquanto pegava a semente da aflição no chão. "Por que não correu?"

Gin se sentiu surpreendida por tal questão. "Para ser uma garota mágica, eu não posso ter medo das bruxas, por mais terríveis que sejam."

"Coragem...?" Izumi aproximou a semente até a gema em seu dedo. "Existe outro nome para o que você tentou fazer."

"Eu confio em você, Izumi-sensei." Gin sorriu.

"Outra estupidez." Uma essência negra passou da gema para a semente. Quando terminou, Izumi examinou o objeto que havia adquirido e o guardou. "Eu não devia tê-la trazido."

"Mas... Mas como eu vou aprender a lutar?" Gin protestou. "Eu nunca posso acompanhar você quando sai do vilarejo. Foi muita sorte que essa bruxa estava perto."

"Sorte?!" Izumi olhou com raiva para a garota. "Sorte que eu estava aqui. Alguém poderia ter morrido, como você sabe muito bem, não sabe?"

Gin abaixou a cabeça. "Desculpe! Desculpe! Izumi-sensei..."

A mulher se acalmou, deixando escapar um suspiro.

"Mas o que eu disse é verdade!"

Izumi se estremeceu com a forma que Gin levantou a voz.

"Eu sei o que é uma garota mágica, mas eu ainda não sei como é ser uma. Depois de todos esses anos... Por favor! Me leve contigo."

Izumi foi enfática. "Não! Já é muito perigoso para mim, com você para proteger..."

Gin ergueu a cabeça. "Então me conte como é o mundo lá fora. O mundo de uma garota mágica. Você disse que existem muitas outras."

"Sim." Izumi pressionou os lábios.

"Cada uma delas é única, não é?" perguntou Gin, enquanto seu olhar se perdia. "É difícil de imaginar que elas podem existir no mundo todo. Não sei como Kyuubey teve tempo para contatar todas elas."

A mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Acha que ele é um só?"

"Hã?"

"Isso era para você descobrir por si mesma. Você precisa ser mais esperta se quer arriscar sua vida." Izumi contraiu os seus olhos. "Falando nisso, por acaso Kyuubey tem haver com esse seu comportamento?"

Gin juntou as mãos e se encolheu, sem saber para onde olhar.

Izumi levantou o queixo. "Diga-me."

"E-Eu conversei com ele..." Gin balbuciou.

"Sem meu conhecimento."

"Mas faz pouco tempo! Eu... Eu estou te contando agora!" Gin exclamou, assustada. "E-Ele me disse que se eu me tornasse uma garota mágica, o treinamento seria muito mais rápido."

"Você não pensa?" Izumi questionou. "Como seria mais rápido? Esqueceu do seu desejo?"

"Eu sei! Eu pensei nisso." Gin acenou com a cabeça. "Mas eu conversaria com os meus pais para ficar mais um tempo contigo. Eu sei que eles ficariam muito agradecidos por ter cuidado de mim."

"Eu acho que há muito mais a conversar," afirmou Izumi, "como fato que eles podem não te reconhecer."

Um semblante triste se formou na face de Gin.

"Mas está claro agora." Izumi se aproximou da garota. "Você acha que meus métodos são muito devagar."

"Oi?!" Gin balançou a cabeça freneticamente. "Não! Não! Seus métodos são muitos bons e... e..."

Izumi não demonstrava estar convencida.

"Eu aprendi muita coisa contigo, com Nariko, com todas as pessoas boas do vilarejo." Gin abriu um sorriso enquanto seus olhos se lacrimejaram. "Eu sei cozinhar bem agora e cuidar da roupa, do jardim... Minhas mãos estão calejadas com a colheita e tenho orgulho disso, graças a vocês. Eu sinto muito..."

"Não precisa se desculpar." Izumi sorriu, enquanto alisava ao anel na ponta do seu cajado. "Mas diga, você se sente pronta para ser uma garota mágica?"

"Se eu sinto?" Gin tirou rápido as lágrimas da sua face, um tanto surpresa. Ela ponderou sobre aquilo. "Eu... cresci. O trabalho me deixou mais forte. Eu me... sinto mais forte. Sim. Sim!" Ela levantou a voz, aquilo precisava sair de dentro dela com toda sua força. "EU-"

Izumi girou seu corpo ao golpear Gin com o seu cajado.

O ataque certou seu braço e a garota caiu com tudo no chão, batendo a cabeça nas tábuas de madeira. Zonza e desorientada, a primeira reação dela foi de mover o braço atingido, mas uma dor lancinante lhe veio. "AAAAIIIIIEEEE! AAAHHHH!" Temendo uma dor maior, ela apenas moveu os olhos para ver sua agressora.

Izumi arfava, com os seus dentes escancarados e olhos arregalados, apontando seu cajado em direção a garota caída. "Vê? Você. NÃO! Está. Pronta."

Rangendo os dentes, Gin segurou o choro como pôde.

"Eu não quebrei suas pernas!" Izumi demandou, batendo com a base do cajado no chão, "levante-se!"

"UUuuu..." Lentamente, a garota primeiro se sentou e depois procurou ficar de pé apenas com a ajuda de suas pernas, enquanto segurava seu braço ferido com o outro.

"Veremos isso quando retornarmos para casa." Izumi apontou o cajado e invocou uma nuvem de água. Sua superfície borbulhava com líquido que circulava para cima constantemente. A garota mágica pulou e ficou em pé encima dela.

Gin estava de cabeça baixa, vendo que ainda conseguia mexer os dedos da mão e ao mesmo tempo consciente de sua fraqueza.

Sem olhar para ela, Izumi a chamou, "Gin-san..."

A garota chegou mais perto e colocou os pés na nuvem. Eles afundaram momentaneamente na água, mas então ficaram firmes. Geralmente, ela usaria os braços para se equilibrar melhor, mas agora só podia se recostar nas costas daquela mulher.

Sua mestra.

Seu monstro.

Seguindo a vontade de sua criadora, a nuvem saiu voando, carregando as duas pela noite.

* * *

 **Discórdia**

As duas mulheres, Gin e Nariko, caminhavam pelo jardim do santuário ouvindo o tilintar das gotas que caíam das folhagens, fruto da tempestade da noite anterior.

"Então está tudo bem..." Disse Gin.

Nariko respondeu, "Sim. Só muita lama, como sempre."

"Como sempre..." Gin viu que certa criatura branca aguardava ela na calçada que dava acesso a sua casa. "Eu preciso ver como estão as duas."

"Ah sim. Elas ficaram um pouco assustadas com todos se abrigando no santuário," afirmou a senhora de idade. "Agora elas devem estar com medo das tempestades que temos por aqui."

"Eu acredito que sim." Gin acenou com a cabeça. "Aqui me despeço, conversamos mais tarde."

Nariko fez o mesmo. "Você sabe onde me encontrar."

Se afastando do jardim, Gin foi de encontro com a criatura, lhe enviando uma mensagem telepática. [ _Algum problema?_ ]

Kyuubey viu ela passar por ele, seguindo o caminho até a casa. [ _Nenhum que você já não saiba._ ]

Gin chegou até a clareira onde as duas garotas em roupas mundanas a aguardavam na frente da casa.

Kyouko era a que chamava mais a atenção, com os seus braços cruzados e um olhar de desconfiança.

A mulher sorriu. "Se queriam uma semente, vocês podiam ter pedido."

Isso atiçou Kyouko. "Você sabe porque estou assim."

As duas ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até Gin se manifestar, "Eu já estava desconfiada. Então isso não é normal..."

"Claro que não é!" Kyouko abriu os braços. "A gente passou a noite toda vendo você explodir a MESMA bruxa e coletar a MESMA semente! Dezenas delas!"

"Calma Kyouko!" Sayaka se aproximou da sacerdotisa. "Nakayama-san, essa não é a primeira vez, estou certa?"

Gin desviou o olhar e sua face ficou mais tensa.

"Nakayama-san?"

"Essas terras estão amaldiçoadas por essa bruxa faz alguns anos," respondeu Gin. "Como qualquer outra bruxa, seu intento é a destruição, mas ela parece visar esse vilarejo em especial. Presumo que seja devido ao solo sagrado desse santuário, que possa ser uma espécie de 'afronta' para as bruxas." Ela passou os dedos sobre as runas de seu anel. "Eu nunca consegui exterminá-la, mas não que ela seja um desafio para mim."

"Uhum..." Kyouko indagou, "e ela sempre vem pela floresta?"

"Sim."

A ruiva se virou e correu para dentro da casa.

A sacerdotisa estranhou aquilo e olhou para Sayaka, que apenas pôde dar de ombros como resposta.

Logo a garota saiu da casa com uma bolsa, checando uma garrafa de água que estava lá dentro.

Deixando sua amiga confusa. "O que é isso?"

Kyouko sorriu. "Sayaka, vamos fazer um piquenique na floresta e encontrar essa bruxa."

"Ah sim," disse Gin, "eu e Kyuubey vasculhamos lá inúmeras vezes e não encontramos nada. Essa bruxa apenas aparece quando quer."

[ _É verdade o que ela diz._ ] A criatura chegou onde elas estavam. [ _Não quer dizer, no entanto, que vocês não possam ter mais sorte._ ]

Gin engoliu seco e olhou para ele pelo canto do olho. [ _Kyuubey?_ ]

Mas o ser felpudo não respondeu.

"Obrigada pela sua consideração de nos dizer isso," disse Kyouko, "agora sai da minha frente."

Kyuubey obedeceu, caminhando até que a calçada de pedra ficasse livre.

A garota semicerrou seus olhos vermelhos. "Acha que isso é o suficiente?"

A criatura abanou suas orelhas e piscou o olho. [ _Seu senso espacial deve estar com defeito, Kyouko Sakura._ ] Então ele voltou a andar, dessa vez até ficar atrás da sacerdotisa.

"Claro." Kyouko segurou a alça da bolsa com mais firmeza. "Sayaka, vamos!"

Gin falou, "Eu posso ir com vocês. Só preci-"

"Não, eu prefiro que você não vá." Kyouko já caminhava pela calçada de pedra.

Gin cerrou os punhos, mas Sayaka chegou na frente dela.

"Eu sei que deve estar preocupada, mas sabemos lidar com o que encontrarmos. Não seria bom? A vila ficaria segura."

"Ela está segura," a sacerdotisa respondeu com um sorriso, "mas agradeço pelo o que vocês estão tentando fazer."

"Nada disso! É uma dívida que temos que pagar." Sayaka se afastou, acenando.

Gin também acenou, vendo ela alcançar sua amiga. Quando as duas desapareceram de sua vista, ela adentrou-se em sua casa.

Acompanhada por Kyuubey. [ _E agora?_ ]

"E agora o quê?"

[ _Elas viram a bruxa. Elas viram as sementes._ ] Kyuubey ultrapassou ela, forçando-a a parar. [ _Não tem idéia dos riscos?_ ]

"Eu sei, mas..." Gin balançou a cabeça. "Eu não poderia simplesmente expulsá-las. Elas iriam desconfiar."

Kyuubey se sentou e balançou sua cauda. [ _Ninguém falou em expulsar._ ]

"Kyuubey..." Os olhos de Gin arregalaram-se. "Elas são viajantes! Você viu a bolsa delas. Elas até têm... um cavalo."

[ _Mesmo viajantes procuram se estabelecer. Ou elas chegaram a te contar qual o destino delas?_ ]

Gin ficou sem palavras.

Kyuubey continuou. [ _Elas não tinham algum território anteriormente?_ ]

"Tinham," respondeu Gin, "porém, elas o abandonaram."

[ _Você quer dizer que perderam._ ]

"Não!" Gin ficou irritada. "Não foi isso que elas disseram."

A criatura fechou os olhos, ponderando. [ _Hmmm... Está acreditando em tudo que elas falam._ ]

"Não..." Gin levou suas mãos estremecidas ao peito.

[ _Cometeu o mesmo erro novamente e agora colocou todo o vilarejo em perigo._ ]

O corpo da sacerdotisa se contraiu em raiva. "A culpa é somente minha?"

Kyuubey abriu os olhos e parou, nem mesmo a sua cauda se movia. [ _Aonde você quer chegar?_ ]

"Todas as vezes que aquela ruiva olha para você, é com desprezo. A outra disfarça melhor, mas também não fala contigo." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não acredito que tudo isso seja por acharem que você é um ladrão de comida."

A criatura acenou com a cabeça, concordando com o que ela dizia. [ _Talvez estejam culpando a mim por serem garotas mágicas._ ]

A raiva de Gin sucumbiu a confusão. "Como?! Mas elas não fizeram um desejo?"

[ _Certamente._ ] Kyuubey se levantou e circulou a mulher. [ _Contudo, elas devem ter se arrependido dele._ ]

Gin repetiu, com pesar, "Se arrependido..."

[ _A vida de uma garota mágica contém muitas dificuldades, como você aprendeu muito bem. Mas talvez você não tenha consciência do quão pesado elas ficam quando você acredita que não teve o que você queria em troca._ ] Ele se dirigiu a saída da casa. [ _Com o que está acontecendo, fica claro que ainda lhe falta muita maturidade._ ]

A sacerdotisa fechou os olhos e pôs a mão na boca.

[ _Agora só podemos esperar pelo retorno delas._ ]

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O canto das aves e som do gotejar das árvores molhadas era acompanhado pela lâmina da Sayaka, que abria caminho pela floresta, tomando cuidado para que sua capa não ficasse presa nos galhos.

Atrás dela, Kyouko a seguia, com uma mão segurando a lança e a outra a bolsa. "É... Isso vai ser difícil."

"Parecia que você não tinha acreditado na Nakayama-san quando ela disse que não encontrou nada," disse Sayaka, "agora você entende, não é?"

Com as costas da sua mão, Kyouko removeu as gotas de água que caíram em sua testa. "Em uma cidade é fácil de procurar por uma, é só ir em pontes, becos escuros, lugares abandonados..."

"Isso. Enquanto aqui ela pode estar debaixo de uma pedra ou até dentro de uma árvore." Sayaka decepou um galho.

A ruiva assoprou um inseto que a incomodava. "Droga! Se ao menos desse pra sentir ela, mas nem ontem a noite conseguimos."

"E não havia barreira. Foi bem estranho."

Elas continuaram com a busca em silêncio, ouvindo atentamente para qualquer surpresa.

Mas nada acontecia além do mesmo.

Incomodada com tempo que estava passando sem progressos, Sayaka resolveu falar. "Sabe, eu andei pensando... Esse lugar é bem isolado. Talvez esse Kyuubey não esteja a par do que aconteceu em Mitakihara."

"Não, ele só tá ganhando tempo."

A garota de cabelos azuis ficou surpresa com a resposta rápida da ruiva. "Ganhando tempo para quê?"

"Você viu," Kyouko continuou, "Seja o que for que ele usa aquelas sementes, esse lugar é uma grande fazenda pra ele e essa sacerdotisa, a sua colhedora."

Sayaka ficou em silêncio.

Kyouko voltou a falar. "Ele só precisa enviar uma semente pra rosinha, não é?"

Golpeando os arbustos com mais força, Sayaka respondeu, "Não, ele precisa enviar todas."

A outra garota sorriu. "Heh. E como Madoka vai saber?"

Sayaka estava novamente sem palavras para uma resposta.

Tal desamparo que não passou despercebido pela ruiva, que decidiu mudar de assunto. "Eu também estava pensando."

"Sobre o quê..."

"Sobre essa bruxa, ou bruxas. Eu tenho uma teoria." Kyouko olhou pela vegetação. "Uma bruxa pode criar novas bruxas através de seus lacaios."

"Eu me lembro que você deixava eles matarem humanos para isso acontecer," Sayaka comentou.

"É melhor você não entrar nesse território, garota," Kyouko alertou com seriedade. "Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que todas as bruxas que vimos deviam ser lacaios anteriormente."

"Mas onde eles conseguiram pessoas?"

"Esse é o ponto." Kyouko olhou para o seu reflexo na lâmina de sua lança, checando se não havia nada estranho andando sobre sua cabeça. "Essa bruxa deve ser especial porque vive em uma floresta. O que mais tem em uma cidade? Humanos. Aqui ela tem que agir diferente."

Sayaka ponderou. "Bruxas estão em sintonia com as emoções humanas, pois essa é a sua natureza."

"Vai ver que essa aí encontrou outro recurso. Força vital, talvez?"

A espadachim parou e se virou para a sua amiga. "Então estaríamos em uma floresta murcha."

"É... É só uma teoria." Kyouko mordeu os lábios. "Essa quantidade de bruxas não tem explicação, ainda mais se isso é recorrente."

Elas continuaram pela floresta, por horas procurando qualquer indício que as levassem a bruxa, de galhos retorcidos a rastros de lama. Contudo, as buscas foram infrutíferas.

Chegando em uma minúscula clareira, Kyouko se manifestou, "Vamos parar aqui." Colocando a bolsa no chão. "Hora do lanche!"

Sayaka viu sua amiga revirar a bolsa e retirar um pacote com barras de cereais.

Kyouko jogou uma para ela. "Algo saudável pra tu."

Lendo a embalagem, Sayaka constatou que era uma barra de cereal coberta com chocolate. "Não parece muito saudável."

"É diet," afirmou Kyouko, "se quer algo mais saudável, tem um monte de folhas bem verdinhas envolta."

Balançando a cabeça em descrédito, Sayaka abriu e começou a comer. "Acho melhor voltarmos. Deve escurecer mais cedo por aqui."

"Com certeza." Kyouko deu uma boa abocanhada em sua barra. "Hmmm... O problema é que vamos voltar de mãos abanando."

O som de galhos balançando foram ouvidos.

Deixando Sayaka em alerta. "Será que é a bruxa?"

Kyouko colocou o resto da barra entre seus dentes enquanto segurava a lança. "Offu uffmm urffo."

"Um urso?!"

O animal de pelagem cor pêssego que apareceu entre as folhagens estava longe de ser um urso.

Deixando Sayaka não só aliviada como feliz. "É ela!"

Kyouko baixou a lança e pegou a barra. "Então ela veio atrás de nós."

O cavalo se aproximou da ruiva, cheirando a bolsa e o que a ruiva segurava.

"Ou da comida," disse a garota mágica azul.

"Só que esse é meu!" Kyouko comeu toda a barra de uma vez, depois ela pegou outra do pacote. "Vejamos, essa aqui tem maçã, você gosta?"

O animal tentou morder.

Mas a ruiva foi rápida. "Opa! Deixa eu abrir." Após fazer isso, ela ofereceu para o cavalo, que puxou ela inteira de sua mão. "Ei! Vê se mastiga."

O som de triturar do animal era alto e claro.

"Eu até te oferecia um Pocky se tua boca não fosse tão grande." Kyouko passava mão sobre a crina quando notou que Sayaka estava olhando para ela, sorrindo. "O que foi?"

"Nada demais," a outra afirmou, "só que nós temos ela."

"É, um prêmio de consolação." Kyouko olhou para cima. "Se quisermos voltar pra vila, temos que encontrar um lugar bem alto e ver onde ela tá."

"Deixe comigo!"

Ela viu sua amiga de capa se preparar para um pulo e uma grande aura azul se formar em torno dela. Quando a aura se concentrou no ponto onde estava a garota, a espadachim subiu como um foguete, desaparecendo entre as copas das árvores. Kyouko esperava que ela logo retornaria, mas apenas folhas caíram por longos minutos. "Ué..."

De repente a garota pousou, acompanhada de alguns galhos quebrados. "Eu vi! Nós nãos estamos muito longe."

"Não estamos?" Kyouko franziu a testa.

"Nós devemos ter andado em círculos." Sayaka removeu a sujeira em seu ombro.

"Pode ser..." Kyouko acenou com a cabeça. "E viu mais alguma coisa?"

"Como o quê?"

"Só um palpite."

"Hmmm..." Sayaka fez uma careta. "Não... Só morros e florestas. Agora temos certeza que estamos longe de tudo."

"Pois é." Kyouko viu o cavalo fuçando a bolsa. "Ei! Eu vou dar mais quando voltarmos pra vila."

"Sorte que a bruxa não atacou dela." Sayaka chegou mais perto das outras duas.

"Sim, mas eu acho que ela não pode nos dizer se viu ela." Kyouko pegou a bolsa. "Vamos."

Sayaka apontou. "É naquela direção."

As três seguiram pela floresta, novamente com a espadachim liderando.

Enquanto Kyouko atraía o cavalo com a bolsa. "Vamos contar pra Gin ou não?"

"Precisamos lidar com essa bruxa primeiro."

"Hmmm..." A garota mágica vermelha ficou com um olhar desconfiado. "por que você tá evitando de contar pra ela?"

Sayaka continuava a abrir caminho. "Evitando?"

"Não era por causa do Kyuubey? Agora já sabemos o que ele tá fazendo aqui e você vem com outra desculpa esfarrapada."

"É que..." Sayaka hesitou em dizer, "é que ela é um herói."

"Herói?" Kyouko ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Que nem a Mami?"

"Não, é diferente," a outra respondeu. "O povo do vilarejo pode não compreender, mas eles reconhecem os esforços dela em protegê-los."

"Você entendeu que Kyuubey tá usando ela, não entendeu?" Kyouko indagou. "É por isso que ela precisa saber, quando isso acontecer, estará acabado pra aquele merdinha branco. Ele vai parar de fingir, você vai ver."

"Eu sei." Lembranças atormentavam Sayaka. "Mas ela faz isso há anos. Vai ser um grande choque para ela. Eu temo que ela se torne uma bruxa nessas circunstâncias e o vilarejo correr perigo."

"Nós estamos aqui pra isso," Kyouko assegurou sua amiga, "Além do mais, ela é adulta, acho que ela agüenta o tranco."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A sala da casa era banhada por uma luz quente. As portas de correr estavam abertas e Sayaka, sentada, podia o ver o lado de fora. O céu limpo mostrava esplendor da Via Láctea, normalmente escondido pelas luzes da cidade.

Distante, era ainda possível enxergar a silhueta do cavalo, preso a uma árvore através de uma corda.

Ao seu lado estava sua amiga, Kyouko, deitada sobre o chão de esteiras, aguardando pela anfitriã.

Uma sombra surgiu atrás dos painéis de papel e logo Gin estava abrindo a porta e entrando, com Kyuubey atrás.

A ruiva se sentou e trocou olhares com a sacerdotisa, que encontrou um lugar na frente delas e também se sentou.

Tudo em silêncio, até a mulher de longos cabelos negros falar, "Vocês querem dizer algo para mim? Se for para pedir mais um dia para procurar essa bruxa, volto dizer que não preciso de ajuda."

"Não é nada disso," afirmou Sayaka, "mas é algo não menos importante."

"Sim, é algo entre garotas mágicas," complementou Kyouko, olhando para Kyuubey.

A criatura fechou os olhos e se virava em direção a saída mais próxima.

"Ele fica."

Porém ele continuou parado onde estava.

"Esta é minha casa e eu decido quem sai." Gin sorriu. "O que vocês têm a dizer?"

 _Kyouko, não torne isso mais difícil._ Sayaka levemente abaixou a cabeça. "Bem... cedo ou tarde nós contaríamos isso para você."

As mãos de Gin agarraram a sua saia vermelha com mais força. "Vocês não são viajantes?"

"Oi?" Sayaka franziu a testa. "Não! Não! Somos sim! Hahahaaa... Só que fazemos isso com um objetivo."

"Objetivo?"

"Sim," Sayaka continuou, "nós viajamos para compartilhar uma mensagem de esperança para qualquer garota mágica que encontrarmos."

"Esperança?"

Kyouko deu um sorrisinho de lado. "Que nem uma pregação. Heh."

"Pregação...?"

A confusão da sacerdotisa já era algo esperado, mesmo assim Sayaka se sentiu mais nervosa. "Antes disso, você precisa saber uma verdade sobre as garotas mágicas."

"Uma que esse aí não te contou." Com um gesto com a cabeça, Kyouko apontou para Kyuubey.

A sacerdotisa e a criatura se entreolharam.

"Nakayama-san, poderia me mostrar a sua gema da alma?"

"Claro." Gin atendeu ao pedido da Sayaka e a gema brilhante amarela surgiu sobre a palma de sua mão esquerda, com um triângulo invertido dourado em seu topo.

A garota voltou falar, "Você já pensou sobre o que é isso? Sobre o que ela contém?"

Gin ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Minha vida?"

"Hã?" Kyouko ficou surpresa.

"Bem, se ela quebra, eu quebro também." Gin ficou contemplando o núcleo da gema.

"Você sabe..." A ruiva piscava os olhos, assustada. "I-Isso quer dizer que-"

"Uma garota mágica me contou isso." Gin veio com um olhar inquisitivo. "Ou vocês acham que são as primeiras que encontrei em minha vida?"

"Longe disso!" Sayaka ficou preocupada com a reação da sua amiga. "Kyouko?"

Mas ela já respirava mais aliviada. "Nada..."

Então Sayaka continuou. "Você quase acertou, na verdade ela contém a sua alma."

"Minha alma..." Gin sorriu. "Se é ela que me define, faz sentido nos fim das contas."

"Engraçado," disse Kyouko, "uma sacerdotisa como você sorrindo quanto a isso."

"Eu tenho outras coisas para priorizar, não posso me dar ao luxo a esse detalhe."

Sayaka afirmou, "Mas existem outros detalhes. Seu corpo depende da gema para tudo. É ela que move ele através de sua magia."

"Sério? Interessante..." Gin moveu os dedos da mão que segurava a gema. "Isso tem haver com fato de eu poder diminuir a sensibilidade do meu corpo?"

"Sim." Sayaka abaixou o olhar. "Há outro detalhe importante."

Kyouko falou por ela, "Se você se afastar demais da sua gema, seu corpo para, literalmente."

"Se afastar demais?"

"Mais de cem metros," Sayaka acrescentou. "É como se estivesse morta, mas você acorda se a gema é retornada."

"Hmmm..." Gin acenava com cabeça enquanto absorvia cada sentença ouvida, então olhou para Kyuubey. "Elas têm razão, você não me contou sobre isso."

[ _Seria no mínimo redundante. Você sabe o quão precioso é a sua gema da alma e que deve guardá-la bem._ ]

"Ainda assim, eu gostaria de saber." Envolta em uma luz amarela, a gema de Gin moldou para a sua forma de anel. Então voltou a sorrir. "Mas eu que não fui esperta o bastante." Com isso, notou que a expressão da garota de cabelos curtos era mais alegre. "O que foi? É só isso?"

"Eu estava muito nervosa antes," disse Sayaka, "mas vejo que reagiu bem. Infelizmente, eu tenho uma verdade pior para te contar."

"Outra verdade?"

"É sobre as bruxas," disse Kyouko.

"Bruxas..." Gin assentiu. "Uhum..."

Sayaka pressionou os lábios. "Nem sei por onde eu começo."

Gin examinou o seu anel, deslizando os dedos sobre as runas. "Que tal a parte onde as bruxas nascem das garotas mágicas?"

As duas garotas ficaram estupefatas.

[ _Elas acharam que você não sabia._ ] Kyuubey comentou.

"Sim, que estranho," Gin concordou.

Ainda boquiaberta, Sayaka tentava as primeiras palavras. "E-Então... é... A bruxa de ontem. V-Você sabe..."

Gin fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Um triste legado que uma garota mágica deixou. Vocês não me acham experiente? Isso é algo que se aprende logo."

"M-Mas..."

"Hehe... HahahaHAHAHAHA..."

Sayaka se calou com a gargalhada de sua amiga.

"...HAHAHAHAAaa... Durante todo esse tempo eu achei que fosse uma tola inocente, mas isso..." Kyouko fitou com fúria para Gin. "Como você pode agir assim sabendo o seu futuro?"

"Meu futuro?! Fala como se meu destino estivesse selado," Gin retorquiu, "basta eu purificar minha gema que isso nunca acontecerá."

Kyouko rangeu os dentes. "Você tem alguma idéia do que está dizendo? Você quer se sustentar à custa de outras garotas mágicas?"

"Eu estou sempre lidando com a mesma bruxa, então não é o meu caso. Além do mais, existe outra forma de evitar tal fim," disse Gin, "caso eu não possa purificar minha gema, então a destruo."

[ _E assim nenhuma bruxa nascerá._ ]

Sayaka olhou para Kyuubey. "O quê?"

"É muito simples," Gin continuou, "e, respondendo sua pergunta Sakura-san, se uma garota mágica não é capaz fazer isso não seria mesmo que dizer que ela fez por merecer tal destino?"

Kyouko exasperou, "MALDITA!"

Para o desespero de Sayaka. "Acalme-se! Por favor!"

"Eu entendo que fiquem assim, eu já tive a idade de vocês, também acreditava em algumas coisas..." Gin questionou, "você se arrependeram de seus desejos?"

"Por que quer saber?" Kyouko resmungou.

A sacerdotisa deu um leve sorriso. "Então é verdade."

"Você não sabe de nada!"

Gin ignorou Kyouko. "Fizeram um desejo por alguém, não foi?"

As duas garotas arregalaram os olhos.

Ela continuava. "Quiseram salvar uma vida? Fazer o bem? Talvez em nome do amor... A questão é: vocês chegaram a consultar elas?"

Sayaka virou a face.

"As pessoas não conhecem umas as outras, não se conectam, apenas nossa arrogância inerente nos faz acreditar nisso. Eis o grande engodo que abre feridas."

A face de Kyouko estava tensa. "Não ouse dizer que meu desejo fora um ato egoísta!"

"Não se culpem, apenas foram imaturas." Gin balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sou alguém de sangue frio como vocês estão acreditando, nosso mundo é que é. Cheio de sombras... mesmo o da magia. Aceitar isso é única forma de continuar a viver e lutar por algo de bom nele."

"Não!"

A sacerdotisa ficou admirada com a resposta de Sayaka e de sua expressão mais confiante.

"Isso não é mais verdade. Essa é a mensagem que estamos compartilhando."

Gin ficou confusa. "O que quer dizer com isso?"

Sayaka voltou a sorrir. "Eu entendo a dor que você fala e sente. Mas isso mudou graças a uma grande amiga minha. Ela fez um desejo por todas nós."

"Um desejo... por todas as garotas mágicas?!" Gin ficou atônita.

Sayaka confirmou, "Sim! Nunca mais uma garota mágica precisará deixar um triste legado. Nem você, nem essa bruxa, precisarão sofrer."

Gin se levantou de súbito, punhos cerrados. Sua face era de pura raiva. "Essa é a mensagem de esperança? UMA MENTIRA DESCARADA?!"

"Hã?!" Aquela era primeira vez que Sayaka via a sacerdotisa tão alterada. "Espere! Isso não é uma mentira! E-Eu não terminei ainda."

[ _Um desejo por todas as garotas mágicas é absolutamente impossível. O que vocês estão tentando fazer?_ ]

"Kyuubey..." Sayaka olhou para a criatura, com uma cara de nojo.

Enquanto Kyouko gritou. "MADOKA KANAME!"

Kyuubey apenas moveu suas orelhas em resposta.

"É... Eu já sei que você vai dizer que nunca ouviu falar nela." A ruiva se levantou e apontou para ele. "Você manipulou essa mulher, seu mentiroso desgraçado!"

A sacerdotisa se pôs entre Kyouko e Kyuubey. "Não há manipulação, a não ser a de vocês. O que ele disse é verdade. O que vocês estão tentando fazer? Acha que eu vou parar de defender esse vilarejo? Acha que vão ficar com esse território?"

"Heh. Você nunca vai confiar na gente," Kyouko afirmou. "Se a gente quisesse, já teríamos tentando."

"Não, não teriam," declarou Gin, convencida, "pois nunca houve oportunidade. Eu sempre estive alerta e vocês sabem disso. É por isso que agora vieram com algo tão ridículo e desesperado."

"O QUÊ?!" As veias de Kyouko saltaram. "SUA... SUA..." Antes que tentasse qualquer coisa, ela sofreu um empurrão.

"KYOUKO! SAI!" Sayaka exclamou para a sua amiga.

Mesmo com a surpresa, Kyouko não havia tirado os olhos da sacerdotisa.

"SAI! AGORA!" Sayaka empurrou ela novamente.

Foi somente então que Kyouko percebeu e se virou para sua amiga, confusa.

"AGORAAAAH!" Sayaka gritou do fundo dos seus pulmões.

Kyouko não sabia se continuava a olhar para ela ou para a sacerdotisa ou Kyuubey. Na verdade, ela não sabia para onde olhar nem o que fazer. "Tch..." Só havia restado uma coisa, ela foi até a porta de correr e a puxou com tanta força que quase a quebrou.

Sayaka respirou fundo enquanto a outra garota desaparecia pela casa.

"Vocês vão embora amanhã de manhã, esse é o prazo que dou."

A garota se virou e viu a sacerdotisa olhando para o lado de fora.

"Vocês não são mais bem vindas em Arashimura. Nunca mais quero vê-las."

Então a garota olhou para a criatura. "Kyuubey está mentindo para você."

"Amanhã de manhã," repetiu a sacerdotisa.

Sayaka abaixou a cabeça e foi até a saída. Já no corredor, enquanto fechava a porta, viu Kyuubey escalar as roupas da mulher e ficar em seu ombro.

A criatura fitou a garota. Sua face sem expressão, seus olhos que sempre pareciam estar curiosos. Ele pendeu a cabeça e sua cauda alisou os cabelos negros da sacerdotisa.

Tal vista perdurou até que os painéis de papel ficassem no caminho.


	5. Capítulo 5

Naquela noite Gin estava com o seu corpo cansado, mas não conseguia dormir. Sob seu edredon, ela já sonhara tantas vezes como seria sua vida como garota mágica, quais seriam suas roupas, sua gema da alma, sua magia. Como era ser forte, saltar grandes distâncias, resistir aos piores ataques.

Naquela noite era diferente, Gin não conseguia dormir, nem sonhar, havia algo mais importante.

Algo que precisava se lembrar.

Seus pais ainda estavam lá, nos confins de sua memória. Porém, era algo tão distante que era difícil discernir a face deles. Quando se esforçava, lacunas eram preenchidas, mas como confiar? O que não seria fruto apenas de sua imaginação, de seus anseios? Seu coração não conseguia mais dar as respostas.

[ _Você precisa de sementes._ ]

Seus esforços são interrompidos pela voz de Kyuubey em sua mente. Levantando-se, Gin sabia que ele não era alguém que conversava sozinho.

[ _Mesmo que você não use sua magia, ela se enfraquecerá com o tempo._ ]

Abrindo a porta de correr bem devagar, Gin começou a ouvir a voz de Izumi.

"Eu sei, mas eu acho que posso esperar um pouco mais. Quem sabe apareçam bruxas nas cidades vizinhas até lá."

Engatinhando pelo corredor, a garota chegou perto do painel de papel da sala pouco iluminada.

[ _É um risco muito grande. Você logo não estará em condições para lutar contra uma bruxa, talvez nem mesmo contra um lacaio._ ]

O corredor estava escuro, Gin se sentia segura de que não estava projetando uma sombra contra o painel.

"Eu sei que você quer que eu vá mais longe, mas eu não posso me afastar do vilarejo, posso não voltar a tempo. Além do mais, eu posso estar entrando no território de outras garotas mágicas sem saber. Elas podem me seguir até aqui."

Os olhos de Gin se arregalaram com aquelas afirmações.

[ _Existe outra solução. Se Gin fazer o contrato, ela pode caçar bruxas por você até que a situação melhore._ ]

"Eu resolvo os meus problemas e ponto final."

Gin ouviu aquela resposta rápida e séria.

[ _Eu estou lhe dando um aviso. Se todos esses anos de convívio contigo não bastam para levá-lo em consideração, então não posso fazer mais nada._ ]

"Tenha uma boa noite."

Ao que tudo indicava, Kyuubey estava saindo da casa, apesar de que Gin nunca fora capaz de ouvir seus silenciosos passos. Ela também não ouvia os de Izumi, contudo, ela recuou lentamente. Era mais sensato.

"Gin-san."

Ela prendeu a respiração. Estaria lhe chamando? Ou seria apenas...

"Eu sei que está aí, eu posso senti-la."

Gin ficou assustada com a confirmação. Senti-la? Como ela havia feito isso? A mente da garota correu para encontrar possibilidades. Além da magia havia a possibilidade de que era algum tipo de checagem, um truque.

"Entre aqui agora."

O tom de voz de Izumi indicava claramente que aquela era a sua última chance. Gin agarrou-se a sua camisola, se amaldiçoando pelo o que teria que passar. Por fim, ela ficou de pé e foi até a porta de correr para abri-la.

A sacerdotisa estava sentada no meio da sala, olhando para o chão, sem expressão alguma.

A garota caminhou até ficar na frente dela. "Izumi-sensei..."

Sem olhar para ela, Izumi disse, "Você ouviu a nossa conversa."

"Se eu ouvi?" Gin apontou para si mesma. "Eu... não..."

A sacerdotisa levantou a voz. "Não gaste a minha paciência se fazendo de boba."

Gin cerrou os punhos, ela já conhecia bem aquela mulher para ter uma idéia do quanto de tensão estava sob aquela pele. Ela queria fazer essa pergunta, mas em uma ocasião melhor. Não tinha escolha. "Por que você teme que garotas mágicas a sigam?"

Izumi suspirou, então olhou para a garota. "A maioria delas tem a sua idade."

Gin ficou um tanto perplexa quando a sacerdotisa sorriu levemente.

"Não, eu diria que elas até são mais jovens."

Ela parecia que queria chegar em algum ponto, mas Gin não tinha nenhuma idéia. "E... elas lutam bem contra bruxas?"

Izumi desviou o olhar. "Algumas que encontrei sim..."

"Isso tem haver com o que você me contou sobre os territórios? Você me disse que estaria só de passagem. Não haveria problema, não é?"

"Não é isso, não é tão simples..."

Os olhos amarelos da garota notaram certo estremecer nos lábios da sacerdotisa.

"Eu encontrei muitas garotas mágicas em minha vida e posso afirmar que há algo em comum entre todas elas," Izumi continuou, "sozinhas ou em grupos, novatas ou veteranas... nenhuma delas se satisfazem com os seu desejos."

"Mas..." Gin ficou confusa. "Mas você não se arrependeu do seu."

"Há mais em uma garota mágica do que seu desejo," a voz Izumi soou com mais rancor, "eu encontrei garotas que usavam sua magia para obter vantagens, roubar e trazer dor para pessoas."

"N-Não pode ser," Gin balbuciou, estarrecida, "por que fariam isso?"

"Por que não?" Izumi voltou a fitar a garota. "'Por que não?', foi exatamente o que uma respondeu quando questionei ela."

Gin abaixou a cabeça com aquela revelação. O mundo que ela conhecia sobre as garotas mágicas era cheio de dificuldades, ela tinha aprendido bem, mas esse mundo era outro, um mundo de sombras...

"Então eu as matei."

Sombras que se projetavam mesmo naquela casa, naquela pacífica vila.

Izumi deu um sorrisinho de lado. "Sim, eu matei todas elas. Eu me sentia melhor e sobravam mais bruxas para mim. Huhuhuhu..." Ela respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. "Uma mistura inebriante de um desejo de justiça com o de viver. No final... eu não sou diferente delas, não é mesmo?"

Gin era como uma estátua, feita de carne e desilusão.

"Eu sou uma assassina, essa é a minha lição final sobre as garotas mágicas..."

Mas havia algo mais, algo que crescia e queimava dentro da garota, que a fez responder sem pudor. "Você sempre quis que eu desistisse de ser uma garota mágica. Eu não vou! Por mais que tente com essas mentiras!"

"Eu aceitei em mostrar a você sobre as garotas, nunca disse que iria permitir que você se tornasse uma," disse Izumi com seriedade, "eu não menti, assim como agora."

"Não! NÃO!" Gin jogou seus braços em fúria. "Eu não vou esperar mais. Eu não vou me arrepender do meu desejo assim como você não se arrependeu!"

"Eu não me arrependi." Mais tensa, Izumi abaixou sua cabeça e falou em voz baixa. "Mas eu odeio essa vida..."

Gin cuspia as palavras. "Se você odeia, por que não põe fim a ela?!"

Izumi engoliu seco.

"Por que não fez isso ainda? O que está esperando? Por que... Por que..." A garota parou boquiaberta.

Enquanto a sacerdotisa se estremeceu toda.

Arfando, os olhos de Gin cresceram com o que estava prestes a dizer, "Porque você precisava de alguém em seu lugar..."

"Não..." Izumi levou as mãos à cabeça. "Não... Não..."

"É por isso que eu aprendi a ser uma sacerdotisa mais do que uma garota mágica!" Gin apontou para ela. "Você planejou isso desde o princípio!"

"NÃO! EU NÃO PLANEJEI!"

Brevemente, a raiva de Gin esmaeceu. Eram as primeiras lágrimas que ela vira descer sobre aquela face.

"Quando... Kyuubey falou contigo pela primeira vez, eu lutei contra esse sentimento de conveniência. Eu lutei para não pensar que isso era bom." Izumi secou a face com a manga de seu quimono. "Eu fui forte, eu fui... mas você insistiu..."

"Você... é..." Gin rangeu os dentes. "Nojenta!"

Em um movimento rápido, Izumi engatinhou e segurou a mão da garota. Ela a alisou. "Como você cresceu, está se tornando uma mulher forte..." Então a trouxe para o seu peito. "Gin-san, você não precisa mais deles, você não precisa... não precis-"

Gin puxou seu braço de volta e recuou, encarando aquele monstro que rastejava diante dela.

A sacerdotisa ficou a princípio espantada com aquela reação, mas logo abrira um sorriso. "Huhuhuhuuu... Isso... Isso! Me odeie! Não se torne como eu! Não se torne uma garota mágica!"

Quando os olhos de Gin lacrimejaram, ela se virou e saiu correndo até a porta, saindo da sala sem fechá-la.

Enquanto ouvia aquelas passos desesperados pela casa, Izumi desabou no chão sob lágrimas, mas ainda sorrindo e cochichando. "Me odeie... por favor... me odeie..."

* * *

 **Ruptura**

Sayaka aguardava no corredor segurando uma bolsa até que a porta de seu outrora quarto se abriu, revelando Kyouko com outras bolsas. "Pegou tudo?"

"Uhum..."

As duas caminhavam até a saída, onde estavam seus calçados, quando Sayaka voltou a falar. "Sobre eu ter empurrado você ontem..."

"Eu entendi que você não queria me ver quebrando a cara de deboche dela," respondeu a ruiva com certa rispidez, "apenas... vamos cair fora daqui. Não quero ficar mais nem um segundo."

Assim que abriram a porta para o lado de fora, viram que o céu daquela manhã estava nublado, ao menos não era chuva.

Contudo, outro problema surgiu.

"Heh. Eu devia saber." Kyouko se aproximou da árvore onde o cavalo deveria estar. Agora, apenas estava corda, a bacia com água e o que o animal andou comendo formando um monte no chão.

"Oh não..." Sayaka saiu correndo em direção ao santuário. "Não podemos perdê-la de novo!"

"Ei Sayaka! Espera!"

Quando a garota de cabelos azuis chegou ao local, ela parou, pois Nariko parecia estar aguardando por elas. "O-Oi."

"Bom dia..." A voz da mulher velha era sempre gentil, mesmo quando ela tinha uma expressão de preocupação.

"O que foi?" Sayaka inquiriu, "você viu se um cavalo passou por aqui?"

"Eu soube que o animal é de vocês, uma égua." Nariko apontou. "Ela está ali."

A garota viu que, além do portão do santuário, na rua principal do vilarejo, estava o cavalo, comendo as gramíneas que cresciam na beirada tranquilamente.

"É minha culpa. Agora a pouco, eu me havia me aproximado dela para ver se ainda havia água e ela ficou nervosa e escapou das cordas." Nariko abaixou a cabeça. "Eu temi que ela pudesse se machucar quando desceu as escadas. Me desculpe..."

"Não precisa." Kyouko se aproximava delas caminhando. "Ela que tem que aprender a se comportar."

Nariko viu que ambas carregavam suas bolsas. "Vocês vão embora agora?"

"É... já abusamos demais da 'hospitalidade' da nossa anfitriã," Kyouko comentou com certo ar de sarcasmo.

Algo que Sayaka notou, sentindo a vontade de esconder a cara.

Mas Nariko não. "Izumi deveria ter me avisado com antecedência. Eu poderia ter feitos alguns bolinhos de arroz para a viagem."

"Hein?" Kyouko ergueu a sobrancelha. "'Izumi'?"

"Izu... mi...?" Nariko murmurou, em uma expressão catatônica.

Deixando Sayaka preocupada. "Oi? Nariko-san?"

De repente, a face congelada da senhora de idade deu lugar para um sorriso, do qual ela escondeu com a mão. "Oh... Eu quis dizer Gin. Não se importem com esta velha, nós ficamos lentos quando chegamos a certa idade."

"Pode crê..." Kyouko respondeu, ainda estranhando.

"Ah! Aguardem um momento!" Nariko rapidamente se virou e foi até o jardim. Logo ela retornou com duas tulipas, uma azul e vermelha.

Sayaka sorriu. "Não precisava disso."

"Por favor, eu já tenho muitas flores para cuidar." Ela entregou uma flor para cada garota. "E se puderem levar consigo um pouco da beleza desse lugar, eu ficaria muito feliz."

"Valeu..." Kyouko abriu um pouco o zíper de uma das bolsas, encaixando ali o caule da tulipa com cuidado. "Vou me lembrar de tu."

Já Sayaka decidiu segurar as bolsas com uma mão para segurar a flor com a outra. "Vou tentar manter essa beleza o máximo que puder."

"Obrigada."

As garotas desceram a escada de pedra e seguiram pela rua até alcançarem o cavalo.

Foi então que Sayaka decidiu olhar para trás.

Nariko estava no portão do santuário e acenou.

A garota fez o mesmo em resposta.

Foi então que sacerdotisa surgiu ao lado da outra mulher, carregando consigo um semblante sério.

Nessa hora o sorriso de Sayaka se foi.

"Vamos logo!"

Ela viu que sua amiga já estava sobre o animal. Entregando suas bolsas e a flor para outra, ela também montou.

Sem falar, Kyouko as devolveu e fez o cavalo se mover em direção a saída do vilarejo.

Assim como fora antes, parecia que a vegetação agora havia decidido que iria esconder aquele vale novamente. As casas desapareciam e estrada de pedra voltou a ser de terra.

"Pega o mapa aí, Sayaka," Kyouko demandou.

A garota vasculhou as bolsas por ele. "Para onde nós vamos agora?"

"Você ainda pergunta?" respondeu a ruiva, "Kyuubey quebrou o acordo, né? Vamos avisar a Madoka. Mal posso esperar em ver ela escorraçando esse cretino desse planeta."

"Eu não acho que ela faria isso."

"É bom que ela faça valer o que diz." Kyouko olhou para trás com um sorriso. "Mas sabendo que é a rosinha, é bem provável que ela fraqueje."

Sayaka se irritou. "Não fala assim dela!"

"Mas você sabe que é verdade." Kyouko voltou a olhar para a estrada. "A piedade dessa 'deusa' ainda vai acabar sendo a sua queda."

"Kyouko..." Sayaka respirou fundo. "O que eu quero dizer é que ela não vai fazer algo desse tipo por causa de um vilarejo."

"Você tá sendo burra de propósito?" Kyouko indagou, incrédula, "acha que ele não tá fazendo isso em outros lugares?"

"Acha que tem uma bruxa como essa em todo o lugar?" respondeu Sayaka prontamente.

Deixando a ruiva em silêncio.

Ela continuou, "você mesmo disse que não há explicação para isso. Além disso, o comportamento de Kyuubey..."

"Ele tá fazendo o que sabe de melhor," disse Kyouko, "que é ferrar com tudo."

"Talvez sim..." Sayaka ponderou, "mas não vejo o porquê de ele arriscar um confronto com Madoka por tão pouco. Nakayama-san não lida com essa bruxa todos os dias, é irrisória a quantidade sementes comparado com o que ele coletava anteriormente e... eu acho que há algo de errado nele."

"Tudo é de errado nele. Não sei como eu-wHOA!" Kyouko parou o cavalo.

"O que foi?!" Os olhos de Sayaka se arregalaram quando viu o que estava logo à frente.

O córrego, que mal podia se dizer que era um rio, agora era uma poderosa torrente. As corredeiras lamacentas carregavam grandes troncos de árvores e passavam próximas da ponte.

"Será que toda essa água é ainda daquela tempestade?" indagou Sayaka.

"Pode ser que ainda esteja escoando da barragem..." Kyouko botou o cavalo para se mover novamente. "Eu não vou ficar esperando ver se a água vai descer ou subir. Vamos atravessar enquanto dá."

Quando elas se aproximaram mais, dava para constatar que, de fato, aquele rio não ameaçava a ponte por hora.

Contudo, Kyouko parou novamente. "Sayaka..."

"Oi."

"Só por precaução, fica de olho por qualquer coisa que possa pular desse rio."

"O-Ok..."

Elas entraram na ponte em silêncio e atentas. O som do casco do cavalo pisando na madeira era abafado pelo som da fúria logo abaixo.

Kyouko olhava para o rio, especialmente para o lado que a água vinha. De vez em quando, olhava para o final da ponte, cada vez mais próximo, mas mesmo assim aquela travessia não parecia terminar.

Sem aviso prévio, o som de madeira estralando fora ouvido e o mundo oscilou. "Ah! O que é isso?!"

"A PONTE! A PONTE!" Gritava sua companheira.

O cavalo empinou e relinchou, enquanto tudo desabava.

"AAAHHHH!" Kyouko caiu e foi de encontro com tábuas de madeira que já se misturavam com a água. A dor do impacto era acompanhada pelo gosto da lama e escuridão. A força esmagadora parecia brincar com o seu corpo, lhe tirando qualquer senso de direção que precisava para buscar a luz.

Foi um mero acaso que ela foi lançada de volta à superfície. Ela tossiu e cuspiu toda a água e terra que pôde. Usando a força provida pela magia, ela lutava para não ser puxada para baixo, enquanto clamava. "S-SAYAKA! SAYAKA!"

Algo emergiu próximo dela, mas não era sua amiga.

A cor pêssego do cavalo era agora marrom. O animal se debatia com as patas dianteiras sobre a água, seus olhos esbugalhados acompanhados por desesperados relinchos.

Kyouko esticou o braço e quase podia tocá-lo. "M-Merda..." No entanto, a distância entre os dois começou a crescer e as águas voltavam a ficar mais violentas.

Não demorou para que ela afundasse e rodopiasse na escuridão turbulenta. Suas costas então se arrastaram em algo fundo e sua perna ficou presa. A correnteza continuou a puxá-la, torcendo seu membro. A dor foi momentânea, graças a sua magia, mas havia sido o suficiente para um grito calado pela lama.

Adrenalina e magia, mais toda sua vontade e instinto, fez que Kyouko desse um coice com a outra perna contra aquilo que a segurava. Parecia que havia dado certo, pois ela sentira seu corpo sendo levado pelo rio.

O que ela não esperava é que também havia sido recompensada com a luz daquela manhã. Ainda em perigo, ela primeiro procurou pelo cavalo, mas o animal não estava ali. Depois, pela sua amiga. "SAYAKA!"

Em sua busca, ela observou as margens do rio, onde as árvores passavam por ela rapidamente. Nisso lhe veio uma idéia.

Ela apontou a gema de seu anel em direção ao tronco delas, com intuito de usar sua lança como um gancho. Para que pudesse mirar melhor, ela usou de suas pernas para lutar contra a correnteza.

Um grave erro.

Algo grande e pesado atingiu suas costas como um caminhão. Kyouko não soube o que era, só pode deduzir que era um tronco trazido pela correnteza. Novamente submersa, ela lutou para ao menos se estabilizar.

Sua cabeça se chocou violentamente contra algo e ela perdeu o senso de si. Os sons das águas ficaram distantes, assim como seus pensamentos. Sua alma lentamente se apagando.

Então ela sentiu a força do rio pressionando seu corpo contra uma parede, do qual começou a se mover.

Os olhos semicerrados de Kyouko absorveram a luz do dia, revelando que aquilo não era uma parede, mas uma mão envolta em ferro. Sua dona era um gigante de armadura e elmo, com uma capa azul marinho, coberto de lama.

Foi a última coisa que viu antes de se afogar em um novo tipo de escuridão.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"AH!" Kyouko ergueu seu torso, ouvindo o rio ao seu lado e vendo a vegetação a sua frente.

"Finalmente você acordou."

Ela se virou e viu Sayaka de pé, em seu uniforme de garota mágica. Só então que notou, ao contrário de sua amiga, que ela estava coberta de barro seco, incluindo seu longo cabelo.

"Você ficou um bom tempo desacordada, acho que até passou algumas horas."

"Horas?!" Kyouko botou a mão na cabeça. "Heh... Eu posso me transformar em um monstro gigante e ainda assim posso ser nocauteada por uma pancadinha?"

"Foi uma forte concussão, você deveria estar morta," Sayaka respondeu em um tom mais sério, "o fato de estar acordada e falando comigo responde muita coisa."

"Eu acho que sim..." Kyouko olhou envolta.

Sayaka sabia por quê. "Depois que eu deixei você nessa margem, eu procurei por ela, mas... não a encontrei. Ela pode ter sido levada pelo rio para muito longe ou... talvez ela esteja presa em algum lugar no fundo."

A ruiva socou o chão.

Sayaka ficou em silêncio.

Ela ficou de pé e de cabeça baixa, com os punhos cerrados. "Nós... perdemos todas as nossas bolsas."

"Kyouko..." A outra garota murmurou.

Uma aura vermelha envolveu seu corpo e a vestiu com o seu vestuário mágico, removendo toda a sujeira que cobria ela. "Nós atravessamos o rio, certo?"

"Sim."

Kyouko então se pôs a caminhar. "Vamos seguir o rio até onde estava a ponte. Nós temos que avisar Madoka."

Enquanto ela passava na frente dela, Sayaka estava estupefata com aquela atitude.

A garota subiu em uma pedra e chamou com raiva, "Você vem ou não?"

Sayaka obedeceu em silêncio.

Tal silêncio que perdurou enquanto as duas andavam pela margem do rio e suas corredeiras. A garota de cabelos azuis sempre atrás, imaginando o que se passava na cabeça de sua companheira, mas certa de que aquela reação não era a primeira vez.

Kyouko o quebrou com uma pergunta, "Você tem idéia do quão longe estamos da ponte?"

"A correnteza está bem forte... Alguns quilômetros, talvez?"

"Hmmm..."

Elas continuaram pelo caminho sinuoso do rio. O tempo passava e nenhum sinal de algo construído por mãos humanas.

Kyouko então parou. "Ok... Sayaka, pode dar uma checada?"

Sayaka piscou os olhos, confusa, mas logo veio um leve sorriso. "Ah... entendi."

Como anteriormente, Kyouko viu uma grande aura circular se formar sob os pés da outra garota. Quando a aura se concentrou, ela deu um grande salto para cima, além das árvores. No entanto, a ruiva dessa vez conseguiu ver outra aura se formar no meio do ar e ser usada como plataforma pela sua companheira.

Foram alguns minutos caminhando sobre aquela plataforma até que ela fosse desfeita e Sayaka voltasse ao chão. "Eu não consegui encontrar o vilarejo."

"Dane-se o vilarejo!" Kyouko exclamou, "a ponte, a estrada, você viu?"

Sayaka balançou a cabeça.

"S-Sem chance..."

Olhos arregalados de sua amiga representavam bem a situação em que elas estavam. "Pode ser que desse ponto a vegetação não permita vê-las..."

"Besteira!" Kyouko abriu os braços. "Você tem que ter visto algo!"

Sayaka apontou em direção a floresta. "Há um morro perto de nós, eu não consegui ver o que há além dele."

"Depois desse morro, deve ser possível de ver a rodovia..." Com essa conclusão, Kyouko correu, entrando na vegetação. "Vamos!"

A garota de capa a seguiu, clamando, "Espera!"

Mas a outra não reduziu sua velocidade. "Eu não vou querer passar a noite nesse lugar!"

Elas correram e pularam, quebrando os galhos e assustando os animais pelo caminho.

Entre um salto e outro, Kyouko indagou, "A gente já não deveria estar subindo ele?"

"Ele está perto, mas não tão perto assim," respondeu Sayaka.

A garota mágica vermelha parou ao pousar. "Como é?!"

Com isso, a outra quase se chocou com ela. "Eu disse para você esperar. Ele deve estar pelo menos alguns quilômetros."

"ESPERAR?!" Kyouko destilou sua raiva. "E de novo com esse 'alguns quilômetros'. QUAL É!"

Sayaka recuou, assustada.

A ruiva parou e sua face foi perdendo a tensão enquanto desviava o olhar. "Foi mal..."

Sayaka não tinha o que dizer quanto aquilo, mas procurou estender a mão para a sua amiga. Talvez ali houvesse a mensagem que precisava.

"Vamos continuar..." Kyouko se virou e saltou.

A outra fechou mão e, sem tempo para lamentações, voltou a segui-la.

As garotas passavam pela vegetação com velocidade, mais do que outrora. Contudo, não havia nenhum indício no relevo de que elas estariam começando a subir.

"Tem certeza do que viu, né?" disse Kyouko.

"Sim." Contudo, uma idéia perturbava Sayaka. _Poderíamos estar andando em circulo novamente?_ Isso foi o suficiente para distraí-la e perder sua companheira de vista. "E-EI!" Ela apertou o passo, mas, de repente, avistou Kyouko parada.

Diante dela havia um grande declive, nada se podia ver muito além devido as árvores. "Eu pensei que a gente ia subir..."

Sayaka chegou ao lado dela. "Bem... Isso estava escondido sob a floresta."

"Não, tudo bem," Kyouko falou. "Está sentindo?"

Quando ela mencionou isso, Sayaka percebeu que havia uma fonte de magia logo abaixo.

Kyouko invocou sua arma e começou a descer. "Temos que dar uma checada."

"Sim... Cuidado para não cair." Sayaka fez o mesmo, ainda surpresa com a nova situação.

A descida era difícil e elas se apoiavam nos troncos das árvores. Em certo ponto, se depararam com rochas por onde saía vapor.

"Nakayama-san disse sobre a atividade geotermal," comentou Sayaka.

"É..." Kyouko havia encontrado entre as rochas o ponto por onde água quente saía, caindo em um aqueduto de madeira. "E não é única que se aproveita disso."

Sayaka ficou abismada com aquela descoberta.

Elas seguiram o aqueduto até ficar íngreme demais para continuar. Em meios as folhagens, já era possível observar o topo de uma casa.

Kyouko avaliava a altura da queda. "Você não tinha visto isso, né?"

"Não." Sayaka estava mais confusa. "Uma casa no meio da floresta?"

"E tenho certeza que a fonte de magia está lá dentro," Kyouko se posicionou com sua lança. "Pode ser a nossa bruxa, então se prepare."

"Certo!"

As duas saltaram juntas, passando pelas últimas árvores e pousando sobre um deck de madeira.

Sayaka viu que a casa era de arquitetura tradicional, com os seus painéis de papel. Ao lado delas, uma fonte termal exalava seu vapor. "Hmmm... Kyouko..."

Os olhos arregalados da outra garota denunciavam que ela já sabia. "Esse lugar..."

Quando Gin abriu a porta de correr, ela se deparou com as duas garotas. O susto foi tão grande que ela levou as mãos ao peito. "O-O QUÊ?! O QUÊ... o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!"

Sayaka gaguejou, "A-A p-ponte caiu e... e nós-"

[ _A ponte caiu?_ ] Kyuubey surgiu por detrás da sacerdotisa. [ _Preciso checar._ ]

Quando Gin viu que a criatura já partia, ela estendeu a mão. "Não vá!" Mas era tarde demais para impedi-lo.

"Nakayama-san..." Sayaka se aproximou. "Nós-"

"PARA TRÁS!" Recuando, Gin ergueu sua mão esquerda, deixando seu anel bem a vista.

A garota mágica azul chegou perguntar para si mesma o porquê daquela reação, mas logo seus olhos desceram até espada que estava carregando.

O mesmo que Kyouko fez quanto a sua lança. "Ah merda..."

As duas evaporaram suas armas. Sayaka então gesticulou. "Não! Não viemos para lutar! A ponte realmente caiu e o rio nos levou e... se perdemos na floresta e..."

"A ponte fica para lá!" Gin apontou. "Como vocês chegariam aqui?"

"Eu não sei." Sayaka coçou a cabeça. "Apenas..."

"Por favor..." A sacerdotisa se estremeceu. "Deixe-nos em paz..."

"Eu... apenas..."

"Saiam! SAIAM!" Com os seus gritos, Gin viu a ruiva puxar o braço de sua amiga e as duas saírem correndo em direção ao santuário.

Atônita e recuperando o fôlego, a mulher andou de costas sem rumo e acabou tropeçando. "Ah, ah, ah..." Caída no chão, logo veio lágrimas e soluços. Com o coração que parecia que iria sair pela boca, ela levou as mãos ao rosto, sem cobrir os olhos arregalados de pavor. "Ela... tinha... razão..."

Ela afastou as mãos e viu a gema amarela em seu anel brilhar. Respirando fundo, disse para si mesma. "Eu sou... experiente. Eu posso fazer. O vilarejo depende disso."

A casa vibrou com o estrondo.

Surpreendendo Gin. "Agora?! Não... agora não... agora não!"

Ela saiu de casa e viu o céu escurecer. Ela se apressou para chegar ao santuário, onde não havia ninguém.

"Gin! Gin!" Nariko subia a escada de pedra. "Outra tempestade. Eu já alertei as pessoas."

A sacerdotisa se recompôs antes de atendê-la. "Que bom."

Ofegante e com a mão no peito, Nariko comentou, "Isso não é muito comum."

"Sim, a outra foi anteontem..." disse Gin, olhando envolta, procurando se poderia haver alguém escondido. "Por acaso... você..."

"Sim?"

"Não... não é nada." Ela avistou uma criatura branca vindo de sua casa.

"Você está bem?" Nariko indagou, preocupada.

"Sim... sim..." Gin se afastou. "Vá se abrigar. Eu vou me preparar para ir ao vilarejo."

Nariko acenou com a cabeça. "Eu... irei ajudar os outros."

A mulher caminhou pela calçada entre as árvores até cruzar com a criatura. "Já retornou?"

[ _Sim. Eu vi, a ponte caiu._ ]

Ela continuou em direção a sua casa. "Então é verdade..."

[ _Contudo, as vigas de madeira que a suportavam não estavam quebradas e sim cortadas._ ] Kyuubey a acompanhou até que os dois ficassem na frente dela.

"Cortadas?!" Novamente o coração de Gin disparou. "Você acha que foram elas? Por que fariam isso?"

[ _Presumo que seja_ p _ara nos isolar. A população dessa vila teria dificuldade de atravessar o rio, mas garotas mágicas poderiam facilmente saltar sobre ele._ ]

"Garotas mágicas?" O terror de Gin só aumentava. "Pode haver mais delas?!"

[ _Certamente._ ] Kyuubey pendeu a cabeça para o lado. [ _Lembre-se que elas mencionaram uma garota chamada Madoka Kaname. Deve ser a líder delas. Essas duas garotas deviam estar fazendo um reconhecimento, verificando sua força e hostilidade._ ]

Gin esfregava nervosamente o seu anel. "E... E me matar se houvesse a oportunidade..."

Olhando envolta, a criatura perguntou. [ _O que você fez com elas?_ ]

"Eu..." A mulher abaixou a cabeça. "Eu as mandei embora. E-Eu acho que elas ainda podem estar no vilarejo."

[ _As mandou embora?_ ] Kyuubey balançou suas orelhas. [ _Matá-las sem questionar seria completamente aceitável, mas isso não faz sentido algum._ ]

"Eu não tive coragem..." Sua voz era chorosa. "Eu ainda tinha dúvidas..."

[ _Mas você é treinada._ ]

"Não para isso! Não para isso... uuuu..." E lágrimas começaram cair.

Kyuubey apenas observava o chão as absorvê-las.

"Eu ofereci minha casa, comida, descanso... Eu até pude oferecer sementes." Gin esfregou sua face contorcida pela tristeza. "Elas não apreciaram nada disso?"

[ _Comparado com o potencial de sementes que elas podem obter, isso não é nada. Se elas forem um grupo numeroso, eu até posso dizer que tomar esse lugar seria vital._ ]

Gin cerrou os punhos, sentindo o seu anel pressionando a pele. "Eu... não posso permitir isso."

Uma lufada de vento balançou a vegetação e o céu brilhou com a trovoada.

"O desejo dela não pode ser em vão." Com o corpo ainda tremendo, disse Gin, determinada, "Eu preciso ir."

[ _Não._ ] A criatura começou a correr em direção ao vilarejo. [ _É muito perigoso._ ]

"Kyuubey...?"

[ _Elas devem ter armado uma emboscada. Fique aqui, ajude quem precise no santuário, eu vou tentar localizá-las._ ]

"Kyuubey!" Gin chamou.

A criatura parou, mas continuou de costas para ela.

"Você... está preocupado comigo?"

Kyuubey abanou sua cauda antes de erguer sua cabeça de leve. [ _Definitivamente._ ]

Ela ficou sem palavras.

[ _Você é a caçadora de bruxas mais eficiente com o qual eu trabalhei. Não posso perdê-la._ ]

Mas então suspirou. "Ah... Entendi..."

[ _O que foi?_ ]

A mulher juntou as mãos e desviou o olhar. "Não é nada."

[ _Bem, então..._ ] Ele voltou a correr, desaparecendo entre as folhagens.

Gin apertou as mãos e as levou ao peito, falando para si, "Apenas... tome cuidado."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Atrás de uma casa, Kyouko observava as últimas pessoas subindo as escadas para o santuário. "Sorte que ninguém nos viu. Parece que nós vamos ter outra tempestade, mas tá escurecendo demais. Será que já vai anoitecer? Será que passou tanto tempo assim?"

Perto dela, Sayaka estava desolada. "Nakayama-san... eu apenas queria fazer o que é certo..."

Kyouko se virou. "Eu sei disso. O problema é que os outros não. Acho que foi algo assim que aconteceu com a Homura, hein?"

Sayaka balançou a cabeça, ponderando, "Mas como isso foi acontecer?"

A ruiva puxou seu rabo de cavalo. "Acho que a sacerdotisa já respondeu isso pra nós."

"Como assim?"

Ela cruzou os braços. "Você tem certeza que atravessou o rio, né?"

"Sim! Eu estou segura disso," afirmou Sayaka.

"É..." Kyouko acenou com a cabeça. "A gente não voltou pra cá por acidente. Eu já passei por isso... Também isso explica porque a bruxa não parecia ter uma barreira."

"Já passou por isso?" Sayaka franziu a testa. "Eu não entendo..."

"Ouça bem," Kyouko disse com ênfase, "a floresta **é** a barreira."

Sayaka ficou boquiaberta e olhou envolta, para toda a vegetação que cercava o vilarejo.

"Esse lugar é como uma ilha, que essa bruxa quer afundar." Kyouko deu mais uma olhada para o santuário. "Mas graças a nossa 'zelote', isso ainda não aconteceu."

"Não! Isso não faz sentido!" Sayaka levantou a voz. "As pessoas não seriam capazes de ver a floresta."

"E quem disse que não havia uma floresta aqui antes?" disse Kyouko, "diz aí, se a barreira da bruxa se mistura com a vegetação e você perguntasse para qualquer um do vilarejo sobre o que ele está vendo, o que ele responderia?"

Sayaka levou a mão na nuca, pensativa.

"O rio faz parte da barreira, aquela ponte também, talvez... Acho que é isso que acontece com quem tenta sair daqui," Kyouko continuou, "será que isso aconteceu também com os outros?"

"Outros?" Sayaka arregalou os olhos. "Nakayama-san disse que eles retornavam para visitar."

"Sim, mas isso pode ter sido antes da bruxa cercar esse lugar."

"Não..." Sayaka cerrou os punhos. "Alguém notaria."

"Para o pessoal daqui, foi como se apenas eles tivessem ido embora." Kyouko sentiu os primeiros pingos caindo sobre seus ombros desnudos. O vento, os flashes de luz e estrondos cada vez mais fortes. "Uma armadilha perfeita."

"Você acha que Nakayama-san sabe de alguma coisa?" Sayaka indagou.

"Ela? Duvido." Kyouko semicerrou o olhar. "Mas eu sei quem sabe."

[ _Você deve estar se referindo a mim._ ]

A garota mágica vermelha se virou, vendo que Kyuubey estava atrás dela.

[ _Eu já esperava que a ponte não seria o suficiente para vocês, mas ainda fora bem útil._ ]

Kyouko mostrou seus dentes. "Heh. Finalmente mostrando quem tu é. Você sabia que a gente não ia conseguir contatar a Madoka."

[ _Vocês não entraram em contato com a sua líder?_ ] Kyuubey piscou os olhos. [ _Então foi um completo sucesso._ ]

"Líder?" Sayaka fez uma careta.

"Sucesso? Só se for sobre cavar a sua própria cova." Kyouko invocou sua lança e a apontou para criatura. "Onde tá a bruxa?"

[ _Por que eu contaria?_ ]

Sayaka se aproximou de sua companheira, pousando a mão no ombro dela. "Você sabe que isso é inútil."

[ _Vocês irão morrer, é isso o que acontece com aqueles que ameaçam esse lugar e seus moradores._ ]

As duas garotas ficaram perplexas. "Hã?!"

[ _Mas Gin tem certa consideração por vocês. É estranho, mas é verdade._ ] Kyuubey continuou. [ _Quantas garotas têm em seu grupo? Quais os poderes delas? Se colaborarem, talvez um acordo seja possível._ ]

A face de Kyouko estremeceu, rangendo os dentes. "Para de fingir! Você não dá a mínima pra essas pessoas!"

[ _Fingir..._ ] Com a pata traseira, Kyuubey coçou a cabeça. [ _Essa palavra se aplicaria melhor a vocês._ ]

Sayaka permanecia confusa. "O que disse?"

[ _Considerando os dias que se passaram, eu não vi vocês utilizando sementes. Até recusaram a oferta da Gin. Mesmo assim, suas gemas não apresentam nenhum indício de corrupção._ ] A imagem das garotas refletiam nos olhos estáticos da criatura. [ _Eis que pergunto: vocês realmente são garotas mágicas?_ ]

Sayaka ficou sem resposta, levando a mão até a sua gema da alma sobre a barriga. Estava claro agora que aquele Kyuubey não tinha idéia alguma sobre o desejo da Madoka.

[ _Talvez eu não possa obter a resposta por vocês. Se ao menos aquela coisa que vocês chamam de cavalo estivesse aqui, eu poderia exami-_ ] A cabeça e o corpo de Kyuubey se despedaçaram quando a lâmina da lança o atingiu.

"Ai... não..." Sayaka deu um tapa na testa.

"Nossa! Como eu me sinto melhor!" Kyouko sorriu de leve. "Se eu soubesse que seria assim, eu teria feito mais vezes quando tive a oportunidade."

A chuva finalmente veio com toda força, encharcando o chão, as garotas, e as entranhas da criatura morta.

"Agora que Nakayama-san não confiará em nós," afirmou Sayaka.

"Relaxa." Kyouko se virou para ela. "Podemos utilizar isso ao nosso favor."

"Como?"

"Simples. Vamos esperar que outro dele apareça e o matamos também." Kyouko deixou que a chuva lavasse a sua lâmina.

"Acha que ele vai aparecer?" Sayaka olhou para o que sobrara de Kyuubey. "E eu ainda não sei como isso vai ajudar."

"Se a gente matar vários deles e mostrar praquela sacerdotisa, ela vai ter uma idéia de com quem ela... tá... lidando..." Kyouko notou olhos de Sayaka se arregalarem e ela apontar para algo atrás dela. Ao se virar, viu algo que a fez parar de respirar.

A carne de Kyuubey se movia e aglutinava, retornando a sua forma original. Sua pele peluda aos poucos se fechava.

"Mas... que diabos..."

A criatura sofria espasmos erráticos, como uma máquina defeituosa, até se estabilizar. Seus olhos, por mínimo que fosse, haviam recebido novamente o lampejo da vida. [ _Como você fora rude, Kyouko Sakura._ ]

De repente, elas ouviram sons no telhado da casa. Eram passos. Logo surgiu uma silhueta com olhos amarelos vívidos.

Aproveitando a distração das garotas, Kyuubey escalou a parede da casa. [ _Gin! Gin! Eu estava certo! Elas querem me matar! Me ajude!_ ]

"Maldito..." Kyouko mal teve tempo para xingá-lo antes da mulher com capuz e capa negra pousar na frente dela.

Sayaka continuava a olhar para criatura, agora uma sombra com olhos vermelhos brilhantes no telhado, ainda tentando compreender o que havia acontecido. "N-Nakayama-san! N-Não acredite no que ele diz! Ele está colocando você contra nós!"

Os olhos de Kyouko e Gin se encontraram. Mesmo que o rosto da outra era parcialmente coberto, a ruiva, com toda a sua experiência, sabia o que aquela expressão significava. "Sayaka..."

"O quê?"

Ela segurou sua lança com mais firmeza. "O tempo de conversa acabou."


	6. Capítulo 6

Ainda era escuro, mas flashes de luz atravessavam o painel de papel do quarto, seguido pelo som do trovão.

Apesar disso, a determinação de Gin não se abalava. Ela juntava seus poucos pertences pessoais sobre um pano, do qual ela pretendia formar uma bolsa. Aquela seria sua última noite em Arashimura.

Ela carregaria saudades também. O lugar, as pessoas, foram sua casa e família respectivamente. Não estava longe de considerar que Nariko fora uma vó, enquanto...

 _Izumi._

Gin parou o que fazia e suspirou. Havia um motivo para ter vivido todos esses anos no vilarejo, um objetivo. O tempo não apagaria isso, nem as palavras de sua mestra. Havia um mundo lá fora que ela não esqueceria, um futuro.

Fechou os olhos, procurando que o véu escuro fosse preenchido pelo sonho.

"Eu irei a trazer à vida as pessoas que eu amei, não, que eu amo."

Um novo estrondo, mais forte que os anteriores, fez a casa vibrar. O ruído aos poucos foi diminuindo, revelando que existia outro som.

Um grito desesperado e distante.

Gin abriu os olhos, surpresa. Os gritos continuavam e ela estava certa de que vinham do santuário. Ela se levantou e caminhou depressa pelos corredores. Seu coração já estava pesado pela angústia, ainda mais que percebeu que estava sozinha na casa.

Um grito, mais alto e inumano, e então apenas o som das folhagens balançando com o vento.

Não se importando por estar de camisola, Gin saiu da casa. Mesmo com seus olhos já acostumados com a escuridão, era difícil de enxergar longe, exceto quando a tempestade, caprichosa, iluminava tudo com os seus raios.

Lutando contra o vento, ela correu até o santuário. Ao chegar no jardim, se deparou com algo inusitado.

Em frente a construção estava Izumi, caída. Acima dela flutuava sua gema da alma, completamente negra e que emitia faíscas.

Então ela explodiu.

A onda de choque empurrou Gin para trás, quase a derrubando. Ainda que protegesse os olhos, conseguiu notar que o mundo a sua volta estava mudando.

O vento parou e o som dos trovões fora substituído pelo o do fluxo da água. A garota se viu cercada por painéis de papel. Ela quase achou que estava novamente na casa, mas o chão composto de tábuas de madeira claramente indicava que não.

Assim como o teto, ou a ausência dele. Em seu lugar havia um céu tomado por um emaranhado de aquedutos de madeira, de onde vinha o som da água.

Gin então se deu conta que corredor onde ela estava era bem iluminado, apesar de não haver nenhuma fonte de luz aparente, exceto o que vinha através dos painéis.

De repente, sombras se projetaram nos painéis. Eram vários seres saltitantes, podia se ouvir e sentir a madeira vibrar com a marcha deles.

A princípio, Gin não havia conseguido discernir a forma deles, mas logo ficou claro.

Eram pernas humanas, pernas sem corpo.

Gin correu pelo corredor, agora ciente de onde ela se encontrava. Ela chegou até uma bifurcação e rapidamente decidiu por qual caminho iria. Contudo, logo ela encontrou outra bifurcação. Dessa vez hesitou, mas só por um instante, pois mais sombras apareciam. Ela decidiu e continuou a fuga, mas outra bifurcação se encontrava em seu caminho.

Antes que tivesse tempo de avaliar se seria melhor voltar. Gin sentiu um baque sob as tábuas de madeira que ela pisava, a derrubando.

Levantando a cabeça, ela viu que entre as tábuas estava vertendo lama em um padrão pulsante. Os painéis de papel, então, foram sendo manchados por inúmeras bolas de lama que eram atirados do outro lado.

Gin se arrastou pelo chão, se afastando da lama que estava ocupando o corredor, até que aquilo se ergueu e começou a ganhar alguma forma...

Era como um tornado, foi o melhor que Gin pode presumir. A superfície da abominação brotava braços e pernas, sem um aparente padrão ou uso. Ela continuava a ganhar altura, até que a lama se dividiu em partes menores e entrou nos aquedutos.

Gin testemunhou, espantada, aquele gigante de lama aos poucos desaparecendo, sendo escoado pelos aquedutos. Com isso, o mundo onde estava também começou a mudar.

Quando se levantou, tudo estava escuro e vento voltara a soprar, balançando seus longos cabelos assim como as plantas do jardim envolta do santuário.

Izumi ainda estava lá, caída.

Sem pensar muito com o que havia acabado de transcorrer, Gin correu até a sacerdotisa. A mulher estava de olhos abertos e boca escancarada em um terrível semblante de pavor, porém ela não fazia um movimento sequer.

Até quando a chuva fria começou a cair.

A garota se ajoelhou e passou a mão na face dela. "I-Izumi..." A pele estava fria e rija. "Izumi... -sensei..." Sem receber resposta alguma, ela sacudiu o corpo. "Izumi-sensei!"

[ _Não gaste suas energias, ela está morta._ ]

Gin se virou e viu a criatura. "Kyuubey?! O que aconteceu? Eu vi a gema da alma dela explodir e... e então apareceu uma bruxa..."

A água da chuva encharcava a pelagem dele. [ _Aconteceu exatamente o que você testemunhou._ ]

"O quê...?" Gin se abraçou, em parte por causa do frio. "Essa...Essa bruxa veio... da gema dela?"

[ _Exatamente._ ] Afirmou Kyuubey. [ _Uma bruxa pode nascer de uma gema da alma que não fora devidamente purificada._ ]

A garota olhou mais uma vez para a terrível face de Izumi. As imagens da bruxa voltavam a permear sua mente e a angústia cresceu dentro de si. "Por que você não avisou ela?!"

[ _Mas eu avisei._ ] O olhar fixo de Kyuubey focou no corpo. [ _Izumi negligenciou seu papel como garota mágica, isso acarreta em conseqüências._ ]

"Quer dizer que..." Gin ficou de pé. "... bruxas originam de garotas mágicas que falharam?"

[ _Eu diria que uma parte sim._ ]

Ela levou a mão ao rosto, tinha quase certeza que estava chorando, mas chuva levava embora as suas lágrimas.

[ _Eu posso sentir a bruxa._ ] Kyuubey disse. [ _Ela parece que está indo em direção a barragem._ ]

"A barragem?!" Gin arregalou os olhos.

[ _Acredito que a bruxa tem interesse por grandes massas de água._ ] Kyuubey se virou e começou a se afastar. [ _Talvez seja por isso que ela não notou você. Esse lugar é mais alto, se você se esconder até que tudo isso acabe, provavelmente sobreviverá._ ]

Gin franziu a testa. "P-Para aonde você está indo?"

[ _A garota mágica que havia aqui está morta._ _Não vejo motivos para ficar._ ]

"M-Mas... E as pessoas?"

Kyuubey continuava a andar. [ _Seria inútil arriscar sua vida, considerando essa chuva e a idade deles. Eu acredito que você não salvaria nenhum deles a tem-_ ]

"Não!" exclamou Gin. "Eu digo... Nós precisamos parar essa bruxa!"

Kyuubey parou e se virou. [ _Apenas uma garota mágica tem esse poder._ ]

Gin ficou em silêncio, abaixando a cabeça.

[ _Eu esperei._ ] Kyuubey sacudiu da cabeça até a ponta da cauda, removendo o excesso de água. [ _Eu achei que seria um ano, talvez dois, mas continuei esperando. No entanto, agora você está velha demais, seu potencial diminuiu muito, talvez logo você nem possa mais se comunicar comigo. Eu suspeitava que Izumi nunca quisesse que você se tornasse uma garota mágica._ ] A criatura então fez menção que iria partir novamente. [ _Agora que você testemunhou o fim dela, creio que ela conseguiu tornar isso um fato. Adeus, Gin Nakayama._ ]

"Espere!" Ela estendeu mão. "Eu... Eu ainda quero me tornar uma garota mágica! Eu me preparei para esse momento!"

Kyuubey ergueu suas orelhas. [ _Bem... talvez possamos aproveitar essa determinação. Qual seria o seu desejo?_ ]

Gin chegou mais perto da criatura. "Se eu desejasse meus pais de volta, eu... poderia incluir Izumi também?"

[ _Se você conseguir trazer seus pais, não vejo o porquê de não poder incluir mais uma pessoa._ ]

"Então..." Gin olhou para a sacerdotisa caída.

 _... eu odeio essa vida..._

Ela deslizou seu polegar sobre o dedo do meio da mão esquerda. Levantou a sua cabeça e fechou os olhos diante da chuva que caía sobre sua face.

[ _Não falta muito para que a bruxa alcance a barragem. Se quer fazer esse contrato, faça rápido._ ]

 _Ela já fora uma boa pessoa._ Gin avistou os telhados do vilarejo além do portão do santuário. _Esse será o meu destino?_ Tudo parecia ter ficado mais frio. Ela arcou o seu corpo para frente e rangeu os dentes. "Não... não será..."

[ _Gin!_ ]

A garota voltou a olhar para a criatura.

Kyuubey notou que era um olhar diferente. [ _Agora eu posso ver que está pronta para o seu desejo._ ]

"Sim..." Gin sentia uma força dentro de si, dentro de seu peito.

Kyuubey ergueu sua cabeça levemente, parecia que ele podia sentir também.

 _Pai, mãe... me desculpe..._

Dessa vez, Gin pôde sentir suas lágrimas descerem. Respirou fundo e se concentrou na chuva, no vento... na fúria daquela tempestade.

"Kyuubey, eu desejo..."

Um raio cortou o céu, com sua luz e estralo.

"... que garotas mágicas e bruxas nunca tivessem existido!"

As grandes orelhas de Kyuubey começaram a subir. [ _Esse desejo... Você tem idéia do que está fazendo? Você apagará a sua própria existência._ ]

Aquela força parecia que queria sair, trazendo grande dor em seu peito. Mesmo assim, Gin sorriu. "Gin Nakayama... não existe. Ela morreu... anos atrás em um acidente de carro, junto a sua família." Seu peito estava prestes a explodir, ela se arcou para trás. O céu tempestuoso parecia tão perto ao ponto de ser tocado. "Mas essa menina aprendeu bem. Aprendeu que se há garotas mágicas como Izumi-sensei, então ela precisa por um fim nisso!"

As orelhas de Kyuubey estavam de pé, balançando violentamente com o poder. [ _Isso é... impossível._ ]

"ESSE É O MEU DESEJO! AAAAHHHHH!" A dor tomou todo o seu corpo, Gin viu momentaneamente uma luz amarela e... a dor se foi.

Tudo estava escuro. Ela lentamente abriu os olhos, sentindo seu corpo tremendo. Estava deitada no chão molhado, sem lembranças de ter caído. Sua ansiedade cresceu e ela levantou a sua mão esquerda para ver.

Não havia nada ali.

Ela então procurou em seu corpo por uma gema, mas nada encontrou. "Onde?"

A criatura estava mais próxima, acenando com a cabeça. [ _Era óbvio. Isso é impossível._ ]

"Kyuubey?!" Gin arregalou os olhos. "Você não concedeu o meu desejo?!"

[ _Eu não concedo, apenas trago a tona o desejo em você._ ] Ele circulava envolta da garota caída. [ _Você não tem consciência do absurdo que quis cometer._ ]

"Absurdo?" Gin questionou, confusa.

[ _Você ousou desafiar o desejo de todas as outras garotas mágicas, além da distância e do tempo. Subjugá-las._ ] Kyuubey então parou, seu olhar penetrando fundo na alma dela. [ _Apenas um ser de patamar divino teria o direito de um ato tão malevolente._ ]

Com tais palavras, Gin abaixou o olhar e contraiu a face.

Kyuubey olhou em direção a vila. [ _A bruxa está longe demais para eu poder senti-la. Ela já deve estar na barragem._ ]

"Não!" Gin se desesperou.

[ _Você ainda pode fazer um desejo, mas não tem mais tempo a perder._ ]

Ela se levantou rapidamente e acabou se deparando novamente com o corpo de Izumi.

 _O seu desejo não pode ser em vão._

Kyuubey já se posicionava na frente dela. [ _E então? O que vai ser?_ ]

 _Eu prometo a você que serei uma boa garota mágica, a melhor. Farei com que você esteja errada sobre o que disse._ Gin juntou as mãos ao peito que voltava a queimar. "POR FAVOR! OUÇA-ME! Faça que esse desejo seja real!"

Raios se cruzaram entre si e a trovoada fez o chão tremer em resposta.

"Eu quero ser uma garota mágica que jamais será derrotada!"

* * *

 **Guardião**

A tempestade não dava sinais que iria enfraquecer. A água escorria vigorosamente na superfície negra do capuz e da capa de Gin. Vários filetes do líquido caíam a partir da ponta do capuz, mas isso não escondia o seu intenso olhar.

A água também escorria pelo bastão da lança de Kyouko, encharcando seus dedos. Sem tirar os olhos da mulher a sua frente, ela levemente virou a cabeça para sua companheira. "Traz as suas espadas."

"Não! Eu não vou fazer isso!" Sayaka exclamou.

"Droga!" Kyouko respondeu, irritada, "não é hora de bancar a idiota!"

"Sayaka Miki..."

As duas garotas prestaram atenção no que Gin estava prestes a dizer.

"Você acha que com tal ato eu baixaria a minha guarda? Eu estou ciente de seus planos," ela continuou com a sua voz abafada pelo tecido sobre a sua boca, "farei vocês duas de exemplo para as outras que virão."

Kyouko franziu as sobrancelhas, "Mas de que merda tu tá falando?"

"Eu fui ingênua em alimentar essa esperança... mas nada muda," Gin semicerrou seus olhos amarelos, "pois eu não sou como vocês." Ela então saltou alto, desaparecendo sob a pesada chuva.

"NAKAYAMA-SAN!" Sayaka estendeu a mão para o céu e não havia percebido que sua companheira correu em sua direção. "HÃ?!"

Kyouko a agarrou, colocando-a em seu ombro e deu um longo salto.

Sayaka viu que elas estavam passando sobre um arrozal. "O que está fazendo? Me solta! Me sol-" Um flash de luz a cegou momentaneamente, seguido de um terrível estralo. "Ah!" Um raio havia caído onde elas estavam anteriormente. Logo outros caíram pelo trajeto por onde elas passaram.

Kyouko olhou para trás. "Mas que droga!" Ela saltava novamente assim que pousava.

Contudo, a garota em seus ombros estava certa de que isso não seria o suficiente. "Ah! Eles estão caindo cada vez mais perto!"

A ruiva pousou na frente de uma casa. Sem pensar duas vezes, usou de sua lança para entrar, estourando a porta. As duas acabaram caindo e rolando pelo hall de entrada, terminando em uma sala escura com uma mesa no centro.

Quando Sayaka se levantou, viu que sua companheira já se aproveitava da mesa para criar uma barricada, enquanto apontava a lança em direção a entrada.

Flashes de luz e estrondos se seguiram por mais alguns momentos, até que pudessem novamente ouvir apenas a chuva.

"Ela não deve conseguir ver a gente direito nessa tempestade, só precisamos camuflar nossa magia," comentou Kyouko enquanto olhava para o teto, "se ela só usa raios, devemos ficar seguras aqui."

Mas Sayaka tinha outros planos. "Nós precisamos convencer Nakayama-san que ela foi enganada!"

"Acabou, sacou?" respondeu Kyouko, "ACABOU!"

Sayaka segurou a lança da outra garota. "Não estamos aqui para lutar contra garotas mágicas!"

"Aham..." Kyouko puxou a lança para ela. "Fala isso pra ela enquanto ela te frita."

"Eu sei disso." Sayaka assentiu. "Mas acho que tem um jeito de parar ela sem machucá-la."

"Fala aí."

"Se lembra da noite que ela enfrentou as bruxas?" indagou Sayaka, "de como ela chamava os raios?"

Kyouko abaixou o olhar e a voz. "Ela fazia gestos com os braços."

"Isso!" Sayaka sorriu. "Se prendermos ela com as suas correntes, nós poderemos resolver essa situação."

A garota mágica vermelha dividiu o bastão de sua lança, observando a corrente que conectava as duas. "Hmmm... E como pretende fazer isso? Ela não vai ficar parada esperando."

"Bem... Eu sou mais rápida que você e sabemos que ela precisa mirar seus ataques. Se ela aparecer, eu posso distraí-la enquanto você age."

Kyouko coçou a cabeça. "Até que isso soa como um plano, mas..."

"Mas o quê?" Sayaka franziu a testa.

"Eu me sentiria mais segura se você estivesse armada," afirmou a ruiva, olhando para ela.

Sayaka revirou os olhos e suspirou, enquanto invocava uma espada. "Está satisfeita ago-"

Uma grande explosão e parte do teto veio abaixo.

Quando Sayaka se deu conta, ela já estava caída no chão e sentia a chuva em suas costas. Kyouko estava na sua frente, puxando seu braço, abrindo e fechando a boca em uma expressão de desespero.

"... vant... ka! ..."

Ela não conseguia compreender o que outra dizia, havia um assobio contínuo em seus ouvidos que aos poucos se dissipava.

"... mos! Sai da chuva!"

Zonza, ela se levantou apenas para cair sobre o peito de Kyouko. Ela olhou para trás para ter uma noção do que havia acontecido.

Havia agora um grande buraco no teto por onde a água da chuva descia. O buraco se estendia na forma de uma rachadura na parede, onde a mobília próxima estava em chamas.

"Isso foi um raio?!" Kyouko estava abismada. "Ela não tá de brincadeira!"

Sayaka se afastou de sua companheira, enquanto firmava os pés.

"Ei! Tudo bem?"

"Sim..." Ela pegou a espada do chão.

Kyouko então tirou a mesa do caminho. "Nós temos que continuar nos movendo. Vamos!"

As duas saíram da casa. Com toda aquela chuva, ficava difícil saber em que parte do vilarejo elas estavam.

Porém, antes mesmo que pudessem decidir por onde ir, uma sombra desceu do céu, pousando no outro lado da rua.

"Ela nem esperou, hein?" Kyouko apontou a lança.

A silhueta revelou seus braços cobertos de borracha sob o seu manto. Suas mãos estavam juntas e, quando as separou, a partir da abertura criada no manto, um brilho amarelo surgiu em meio à escuridão, na altura da cintura.

"Será que aquilo é a..." Outra luz, agora azul, banhou a face de Kyouko.

Uma aura havia se formado sob Sayaka. "Siga o plano." Então a garota saiu em disparada.

A súbita aproximação da espadachim surpreendeu Gin, que escondeu seus braços, se fechando sob seu manto novamente.

No entanto, Sayaka mudou sua rota, passando apenas próxima dela.

Os olhos amarelos da mulher se encontraram com os azuis da garota. Gin notou nesse momento que a garota havia olhado para onde estava a sua companheira.

Uma peça de metal com corrente passou entre as duas.

Sayaka parou e observou aquilo circular a outra.

Gin viu que as correntes haviam lhe cercado, então ela fitou a garota mágica vermelha.

"Hora de tu ficar quieta." Kyouko puxou a corrente conectada a base de sua lança.

As correntes se fecharam em Gin, que não fez um movimento sequer. Elas caíram no chão, envolta de seus pés.

Kyouko ficou parada, ainda tentando processar o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Assim como Sayaka, vendo que Gin não parecia estar surpresa quanto aquilo. A mulher novamente mostrava seus braços, apontando um para ela e outro para o céu.

"Sayaka!"

A chamada de atenção de Kyouko alertou ela do perigo eminente. Ela saltou sem rumo, apenas longe de onde ela estava.

No mesmo momento que sua amiga pousou, um raio cegou a ruiva e o trovão fez seu corpo retrair. Suas pernas formigavam enquanto ela tentava avistar a outra.

Sob a pesada chuva, Sayaka estava caída de bruços, imóvel.

Kyouko ficou boquiaberta.

Gin também viu aquela cena. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela se virou para a garota mágica que ainda estava de pé.

A expressão de terror da garota passou para a raiva. Segurando o bastão com ambas as mãos, ela apontou a lança para a sua oponente. "Maldita!"

O bastão se estendeu e a ponteira da lança foi em direção a Gin, que não se moveu. A lâmina atravessou ela e também atingiu o muro que havia atrás. Pedras voaram, caindo sobre as plantações de arroz.

Mesmo com o tamanho poder do ataque, Gin continuava ali, de pé.

"O quê..." Kyouko arregalou os olhos.

O local onde o bastão atravessava o corpo de Gin estava borrado, emanando uma névoa negra. A mulher deu um passo para o lado sem dificuldade alguma, como se bastão simplesmente não estivesse ali. Com mais nada atravessando aquele ponto, o borrão foi se desfazendo, voltando a ser novamente o tecido liso do manto.

O momento de estupefação de Kyouko fora curto. Ela recobrou seu foco e brandiu sua comprida lança.

O bastão entrou novamente no corpo etéreo de Gin. Seu olhar tinha certa surpresa.

Para a garota veterana, aquilo tinha um significado. "Então é isso. Ou você ataca, ou você defende. Não pode fazer ambos."

Gin semicerrou seu olhar e deu um grande salto, novamente desaparecendo na chuva.

"Merda..." Kyouko puxou sua lança para que ela retornasse para a forma original e sem esperar deu um salto, sabendo o que viria.

Pousando sobre telhados, muros, plantações... A garota mágica era perseguida através do vilarejo por uma chuva de raios, sem idéia de como poderia lidar com a sua adversária. Em contrapartida, havia algo muito claro em sua mente.

 _Eu preciso deixar ela longe da Sayaka. Se ela ainda estiver..._

A ruiva balançou a cabeça em negação, se recompondo. "Pelo menos essa vadia tem mira ruim."

Pousando em uma rua, ela sentiu familiaridade quanto ao local. Não era por menos, pois viu que estava próxima do galpão.

Gin apareceu, também pousando no meio da rua.

Kyouko levantou a voz de raiva. "Cansou de destruir a vila? Sua idiota!"

"Comparado com o que vocês podem fazer..." Gin abria a sua capa.

"Não tão rápido!"

Paredes de correntes vermelhas entrelaçadas cercaram a mulher, formando uma gaiola.

"Você vai pagar pelo o que fez com Sayaka!" Kyouko ergueu sua lança, que apontava para baixo.

Gin rapidamente abaixou a cabeça, escondendo-a sob seu capuz, e correu em direção as correntes.

A garota perfurou o solo e ao mesmo tempo emergiram ponteiras de lanças a partir do chão da gaiola, empalando tudo o que estivesse ali dentro.

Não era o caso de Gin, pois ela atravessara as correntes da gaiola como se fosse um espectro.

Para o descrédito de Kyouko. "Isso é ridículo!"

Gin revelou seus braços, apontando um para o céu e outro para a ruiva.

"Ferrou!" Kyouko golpeou o chão com a base de sua lança e duas grandes muralhas de correntes se formaram na sua frente.

Segundos depois, Gin testemunhou os flashes de luz de raios, que dispersaram ao atingir as muralhas. Sua maior surpresa foi que a cegueira momentânea fora o suficiente para que a garota sumisse de vista.

Tanto as muralhas, assim como a gaiola e as lanças, evaporaram. A mulher de capa e capuz conseguiu sentir uma fonte de magia antes de esta desaparecer. Ela vinha a partir do galpão.

Na fachada da construção, uma das janelas estava quebrada.

"Ela se escondeu novamente, mas esse lugar é muito maior. Será que terei que pôr tudo abaixo?" Gin questionava para si mesma, quando então notou um movimento na rua.

O que vinha era longe de ser natural. Uma perna de lama saltitante parou próxima da mulher. A coisa se virou, mostrando o ponto onde aquele membro se conectaria com um corpo, agora apenas um espaço oco e escuro.

Gin só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos.

A perna inchou e do buraco disparou um bolha de água.

Do qual atingiu Gin em cheio. "Agh!" Com a força do impacto, ela voou longe e só parou quando deu contra a parede de uma casa. Ela caiu no chão, com o seu manto completamente borrado por alguns instantes.

Sentindo o gosto de sangue, ela se levantou mais alerta, procurando por qualquer coisa a espreita na escuridão chuvosa.

Agraciada com a luz de um raio, ela viu um braço de lama rastejante. Assim como a perna, o membro já apontava o seu buraco em direção a ela.

Gin saltou para o lado, escapando de um poderoso jato de água que fora capaz de cortar a parede. Ela caiu em uma das esquinas do vilarejo, enquanto testemunhava parte da casa desabar.

Já de pé, ela revelou suas mãos com luvas de borrachas e as juntou, aguardando pelo o que viesse.

Torrentes de lama vinham de todas as direções em grande velocidade.

Gin saltou em direção ao céu, olhando para mar de lama que se formava logo abaixo.

Mas o mar se tornou um morro e então uma torre. Subindo e subindo, aquilo abriu sua gigantesca boca para a sua presa. Não havia dentes, era algo muito mais aterrorizante. Uma infinidade de mãos e pernas estavam em suas paredes de lama, tentando desesperadamente alcançar qualquer coisa. No fundo daquele abominável poço havia uma piscina de lama pulsante, onde qualquer coisa que caísse ali estava fadada a estar perdida para sempre.

Quando Gin sentiu que a gravidade clamava por ela, a mulher jogou uma mão para o céu e a outra direta para a monstruosidade e uma forte luz amarela saía por onde o manto permitia.

As nuvens negras brilharam, vindo do horizonte até o ponto onde ela estava. Então raios caíram, adentrando naquele túnel infernal, atingindo o núcleo da criatura.

O titã de lama agonizou, mas não sucumbia e Gin começou a cair. Ela estava ciente que seu tempo esgotava.

Sua luz irradiou com ainda mais força.

A freqüência de raios aumentou, tanto que passaram a ser correntes contínuas. Elas se uniram, se tornando um obelisco de luz e aniquilação.

Gin já se adentrava na boca quando o monstro explodiu, espalhando suas entranhas de lama ao longo do vilarejo.

Ela pousou em segurança sobre o chão lamacento e suas vestes sujas aos poucos eram lavadas pela chuva. Enquanto respirava fundo para recuperar a calma, ela abriu seu manto.

Sobre o seu traje preto colante, logo abaixo de seus seios, se encontrava sua gema na forma de um triângulo invertido. Os tons amarelos do objeto haviam perdido seu brilho, uma mancha escura cobria a parte superior.

Como se por instinto, Gin localizou a semente da aflição em pé em meio a lama. Não era uma, mas várias agrupadas. Ela andou em direção a elas.

"Nakayama-san!"

Mas parou no caminho quando ouviu uma garota.

Sayaka estava a certa distância da mulher, clamando, "Pare, por favor! Não vê que o vilarejo corre perigo se continuarmos assim? Nenhuma de nós quer isso!"

Gin não se movia, apenas examinava as sementes, todas com a mesma aparência, todas com motivo em anel.

Sem receber uma resposta, Sayaka continuou. "Eu... Eu entendo!"

Gin cerrou tanto seus olhos quanto seus punhos de borracha.

"Todos esses anos sozinha, ainda tendo que lutar contra essa bruxa." A garota mágica azul levou a mão ao peito e baixou a cabeça. "É natural que você considere Kyuubey seu amigo, o único com quem você podia compartilhar sobre essa vida. Existe uma pessoa que eu respeito muito que tamb-"

"KYUUBEY NÃO É MEU AMIGO!"

Ela ergueu a cabeça com o grito da mulher.

"Eu sei disso!" Gin juntou as mãos e levantou elas em direção as nuvens, antes de separá-las. "Ao menos, ele não é meu inimigo..."

Sayaka protegeu os olhos do raio que caiu sobre a outra. Quando voltou a enxergar, Gin não estava mais ali. "O que é isso?"

A resposta veio na forma de outro raio que caiu na sua frente. A forte descarga que percorreu seu corpo não permitiu que ela gritasse e jamais ouviria se pudesse, devido ao terrível estrondo que estourou seus tímpanos.

Sayaka caiu em convulsão sobre a lama, onde então um círculo negro se formou em sua volta. Ele lentamente subiu, atravessando o corpo dela. Quando terminou, a convulsão parou e ela permaneceu imóvel sobre a chuva.

De repente, como se fosse um segundo choque, ela escancarou seus olhos e boca, inflando o peito. A visão e audição de Sayaka retornavam, assim como sensação de cada um de seus músculos. O alívio, no entanto, fora curto, pois se deu conta que Gin estava próxima.

"Então é assim que sobreviveu," disse a sombra, "vejo que não há outra forma."

Talvez fosse desespero, talvez fosse desgosto. Sayaka pegou um punhado de lama e lançou contra aqueles olhos amarelos.

"Ah!" Gin recuou enquanto limpava o seu rosto.

Apesar de ter sido rápida, ela viu que a garota já estava fugindo.

A tempestade continuava.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A chuva parecia mais pesada com som que era ouvido dentro da sala escura. Kyouko, escondida atrás de caixas e com a lança em mãos, observava a água escorrer pelo vidro das janelas.

"Esses últimos trovões pareceram que vieram de mais longe," ela comentou para si mesma em voz baixa, "será que é a Sayaka?"

Com essa esperança em mente, mas ainda com muita cautela, a garota mágica lentamente saiu de seu esconderijo. Ela levou a mão até gema em seu peito, que começou a emitir um brilho vermelho. "Ok... Vamos ver se tem um jeito de sair daqui sem chamar muita atenção."

A luz banhou o ambiente, revelando pilhas de carteiras escolares encostadas nas paredes, além da porta que ela havia utilizado para entrar.

 _Esse lugar deve ter uma saída pelos fundos._ Ainda que estivesse pensativa, algo chamou atenção de Kyouko quando pôs a mão na maçaneta. "Hã? O que é isso?"

Ela removeu uma das finas agulhas que estavam em seu braço, que brilhavam diante da luz vermelha. Em sua cabeça havia um longo fio prateado igualmente fino e que estava cortado.

A garota semicerrou o olhar. "Hmmm... Então esse é o seu truque..." Depois de tirar as outras agulhas, ela adentrou-se no corredor principal.

O lugar não era muito grande, mas havia no caminho caixas, sacos e detritos que eram obstáculos naquele momento. Kyouko chegou a um espaço maior, que já deve ter sido um refeitório, onde havia uma porta. "Deve ser essa."

Com maestria, ela usou sua lança como pé de cabra e a arrombou sem alarde. Após isso, ela abriu apenas um pouco a porta para ver o que havia e sentiu o vento soprar em sua face.

Como esperava, não havia nada além do furioso céu e a parede sombria que as árvores da floresta formavam logo adiante. Sentindo novamente o frio das gotas de chuva, Kyouko caminhou rente a parede até um dos cantos para observar o vilarejo.

De repente, além do farfalhar das folhagens, ela ouviu o som constante de galhos se partindo. A garota apontou sua lança para a floresta, ciente dos horrores que se encontravam ali.

Mas não era o caso.

Kyouko deixou seu queixo cair, assim como sua lança.

Com sua pelagem encharcada, o cavalo surgiu das sombras, segurando em sua boca as alças de todas as bolsas. O animal as deixou no chão e chacoalhou seu corpo.

A ruiva não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso de lado. "Garota... Você tá me assustando agora."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sayaka corria pelo vilarejo, trocando de rua sempre que possível e evitando os lugares com postes de iluminação. Tudo isso usando o mínimo de magia possível na esperança de despistá-la.

No entanto, um vulto que de vez em quando aparecia nos telhados das casas comprovava que ela não conseguiria fazer isso contra alguém que morava nesse lugar há anos.

Após entrar em mais uma rua, Sayaka percebeu que não tinha saída, com um muro de pedra delimitando uma plantação em seu final. Contudo, ela não parou, vendo ali a oportunidade para tentar outra coisa.

Pequenas plataformas circulares azuis surgiram, formando uma escada.

A garota mágica subiu por ela para passar o muro e novas plataformas surgiam à frente. Correndo em pleno ar, ela apertou o passo, fazendo a sua capa esvoaçar. Enquanto atravessava a plantação, ela olhou para trás para encontrar a sua perseguidora.

Um flash e um estalo fizeram seu coração pular, chamando imediatamente a sua atenção para o que estava adiante.

No telhado de uma casa, entre a plantação e a rua principal com os seus postes de luz, estava Gin. Seu manto e capuz pareciam ser uma fumaça negra que soltavam faíscas, como se a mulher fosse uma nuvem tempestuosa. A fumaça logo se solidificou, retornando a sua aparência impermeável.

Sayaka puxou sua capa, se escondendo momentaneamente sob ela. Ao liberá-la, já estava com duas espadas em mãos, lançando uma logo em seguida.

A lâmina foi em direção as pernas de Gin, mas simplesmente atravessou ela como se ela fosse apenas ar.

Apesar disso, Sayaka ganhou tempo suficiente para passar por ela.

Gin se virou, abrindo seu manto.

A espadachim também se virou, dando um último impulso para poder pousar na casa que estava no outro lado da rua. Nesse meio tempo, ela lançou sua outra espada, mas dessa fez a fez rodopiar.

A mulher se fechou em seu manto, esperando a lâmina que voava em um arco. Ela viu a espada atravessar horizontalmente seu peito, sem feri-la, e seguir caminho.

Sayaka então fez um gesto.

Gin já abria seu manto quando notou que a lâmina voadora fez uma curva abrupta e estava retornando. Ela conseguiu se proteger a tempo, vendo a espada novamente a atravessá-la.

A espada fez uma nova curva.

A garota viu a mulher encará-la intensamente, enquanto a lâmina atacava sem tréguas.

Então, quando mais uma vez a espada veio em sua direção, Gin deu um passo para trás. Quando passou na sua frente, ela rapidamente abriu seu manto e deu tapa no cabo da arma, forte o bastante para fazê-la perder a direção e se chocar contra o solo.

Tomando vantagem daquele momento de distração, Sayaka desceu do telhado até a área atrás da casa. Ela grudou as costas contra a parede e suspirou.

"O manto... Definitivamente é o manto, eu pude sentir ela usando magia."

Ela invocou outra espada.

"Então a minha chance são os olhos dela..." A garota de cabelos azuis balançou a cabeça. "Não! O que você está pensando Sayaka?"

Alguém havia pousado no telhado da casa.

Sayaka se preparava para fugir de novo, ainda falando consigo mesma, "Eu preciso encontrar a Kyouko. Se conseguirmos fazer ela usar toda a sua magia, ela terá que se render... Onde estavam aquelas sementes que eu vira antes?" De repente, uma forte neblina se formou. "Hã?"

Gin, que estava sobre a casa, tinha mesmo ar de surpresa. "O que é isso?" Ela ouviu o relinchar de um cavalo, que chamou a sua atenção para a rua principal. Na espessa neblina, além das luzes que vinham dos postes, ela enxergou uma luz maior e tremulante.

Era uma chama que se movia. Quando ela ficou mais próxima, a sua portadora se revelou. Era um cavaleiro gigante de manto vermelho, portando uma lança igualmente massiva, sobre um cavalo de cinzas. Uma vela era seu corpo, com a chama como sua cabeça.

"Outra bruxa?!" Gin deu um passo para trás. "Será que..."

"Kyouko...?" Sayaka ficou apreensiva, incerta do que fazer diante daquela situação.

O cavaleiro empinou o cavalo e então galopou ao longo da rua principal.

"Ela está indo em direção ao santuário!" Gin deu um grande salto. No ar, ela juntou as mãos e sua gema brilhou. Quando as separou, suas luvas continham agulhas acopladas a orifícios entre os seus dedos, elas estavam conectadas as agulhas correspondentes na outra mão através de finos fios de prata.

Ao chegar ao ápice, ela ergueu uma das mãos e sua luva disparou as agulhas em direção as nuvens. A outra ela apontou contra a bruxa e fez o mesmo.

Luzes no céu ainda podiam ser vistos através da neblina e poderosas corrente elétricas percorram os fios. Gin começou a cair, satisfeita que a chama havia desaparecido entre um flash e outro.

Inúmeras lanças surgiram na neblina, voando velozmente em direção a ela.

A mulher só teve tempo de prender a respiração enquanto algumas delas atingiram a parte interna de seu manto, rasgando-a. A neblina logo se dissipou e ela descobriu quem era a responsável.

Kyouko estava na rua principal sobre o cavalo, galopando velozmente. Com fogo em seus olhos, ela ficou de pé sobre o lombo do animal e saltou. Sua lança se desmontou em vários segmentos conectados por correntes.

Em plena queda, Gin estava sem opções. Ela juntou suas mãos e depois apontou uma para a ruiva e a outra para o céu. Contudo, suas pífias esperanças se desfizeram por completo quando a lâmina da lança serpenteou pelo ar, passando justamente aonde estava os fios e os cortando.

"N... Não..." A mulher se segurou ao que havia sobrado de seu manto negro, mas não era o bastante para impedir que os segmentos da lança amarrassem seu corpo.

Ainda no ar, Kyouko puxou e rodopiou. "IIIIEEEAAAHHHH!" E, com toda a força, a lançou.

As correntes afrouxaram e Gin voou, tentando desesperadamente em se agarrar a alguma coisa.

Era tarde demais.

Ela caiu com as costas no topo de um muro de pedra. Seu corpo se arcou e estralou. "Agh-" O impacto foi tão forte que parte do muro cedeu e pedras rolaram pela rua assim como ela.

Estirada no chão, as gotas de chuva que irritavam seus olhos deixavam claro que ela estava consciente. Então uma sensação de afogamento lhe acometeu e Gin tossiu, acompanhada de muita dor. Ela removeu o pano que cobria a boca e viu tons rubros nas pontas negras de seus dedos de borracha.

Ela aprendeu bem. Com sua magia, ela reduziu as sensações de seu corpo, porém havia algo errado, pois ela não precisou fazer isso para as suas pernas.

Ela não podia movê-las.

Gin se assustou a ver seu corpo retorcido. Sua veste colante estava rasgada juntamente com o seu abdômen, onde uma mancha vermelha ganhava diâmetro sobre a lama. "Não... Como..."

Havia algo pior. Sua gema havia sumido. Ela olhou para pedras que estavam espalhadas a sua volta.

Um pouco mais distante, mergulhada na lama, existia uma fraca luz amarelada.

Ignorando as novas pontadas de dores, Gin usou de seus braços para se arrastar pela lama. "Eu não estava pronta... Eu não estava pronta... Eu não estava pronta..." Finalmente, ela tateou a gema triangular, tão escura que quase se confundia com as outras rochas. Ela não chegou a segurá-la, contudo, pois havia um par de botas azuis logo a frente.

A água escorria pelo semblante assustado de Sayaka diante da situação deplorável que Gin se encontrava.

Logo Kyouko apareceu, pousando na rua, com uma expressão mais impassiva.

Sayaka olhou para ela, com uma bronca, "Por que você fez isso?!"

A ruiva virou a face. "Ela tá viva, não tá?"

"Eu... não estava... pronta..." Gin pegou uma pedra que estava próxima e a ergueu para a sua gema.

Notando aquilo, Sayaka esclamou, "Nakayama-san! Não faça isso!"

"Vocês venceram..." A mão de Gin que segurava a pedra estremeceu. "Esse é o fim."

"Não... Não é..." Sayaka balançou a cabeça, sorrindo levemente. "Olha! Eu me lembro daquelas sementes, nós podemos achá-las e purificar você. Então conversaremos."

"Ah... Me dando falsas esperanças?" Gin sorriu. "Entendo... Vocês querem que o tempo passe e eu me torne uma bruxa. Mais uma semente para vocês..."

"Está completamente enganada. Nós-" Sayaka arregalou os olhos quando o sangue espirrou em sua face.

A mão de Gin com a pedra fora decepada pela lança de Kyouko, que havia se estendido.

Colocando as mãos na cabeça, Sayaka gritou, "O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!"

"Salvando a vida dela, imbecil!" Kyouko respondeu, "Olhe para a gema dela. Ela não vai dar ouvidos a ninguém!"

"Você não ter certeza disso!" Sayaka retrucou.

Enquanto as duas discutiam, Gin observava seu braço amputado que jorrava sangue. "Salvando... a minha vida? Seria... verdade?"

As garotas pararam ao ouvirem a mulher.

"Mas é tarde... muito tarde..." Gin olhou para a sua gema que estava ainda mais escura. "Eu falhei com todos... até comigo mesma."

"Nakayama-san..."

Ela ergueu a cabeça, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Miki-san, você sempre me chamou assim, com respeito. Talvez eu não esteja somente cega, mas surda também. Talvez insensível a tudo. Vamos acreditar nisso." Ela contraiu a face, segurando o choro. "Se vocês realmente têm um pingo de compaixão, então peço que façam o que eu não posso. Traga paz a esse lugar e deixe-os viver. Façam isso por ela." Então ela jogou a cabeça contra a gema, mergulhando na lama. Ela ergueu novamente, com pedra triangular em sua testa perfurada.

Sayaka estendeu a mão. "NÃO!"

"AAAAHHH!" Gin lançou novamente sua cabeça contra o chão e algo trincou. Ela novamente levantou, agora com apenas alguns estilhaços da gema colados em sua ferida.

Sayaka ficou em silêncio, assim como Kyouko já estava. Até mesmo a tempestade parecia ter se silenciado.

Não para Gin, que observava sua gema quebrada mergulhada na lama. Ela usou a mão que lhe restava para tocar nos pedaços. Cada um deles foi ficando completamente escuro. Diante daquilo, o desespero tomou conta e ela começou a espalhar freneticamente os fragmentos. "Ah... Aaah... AH!"

"O que é isso..." Kyouko se manifestou, ainda estupefata.

Gin olhou para uma Sayaka sem palavras, buscando uma resposta. "O-O quê... isso... não pode... Como... Como?"

[ _Então acabou._ ]

As três olharam para a criatura que se delineava na chuva.

"K-Kyuubey?" Gin passou a mão em sua testa ensangüentada. "A gema... Eu fui enganada?"

[ _Infelizmente nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade._ ] Kyuubey se aproximou. [ _Você já deve estar sentido, não é? Não importa a desculpa, não importa a teoria que você invente, todas elas irão ruir e você só encontrará uma resposta em meios aos destroços._ ]

Os olhos de Gin cresceram e seus dentes rangeram. "Sob as águas..." Sua cabeça, tronco e braços ficaram rijos. "Não... Não pode ser! AaaaaAAAAAHHHH!"

O grito da mulher era tão desesperador, que conseguiu mexer com Kyouko. "Credo!"

[ _Eu fiz de tudo ao meu alcance para impedir que isso acontecesse._ ] Kyuubey fechou os olhos. [ _Mas não pude prever a natureza dessas criaturas invasoras._ ]

"Todos... Todos... Eles estão... uuuuu..." Gin estendeu a mão para a criatura. "O desejo dela! O desejo dela! IZU-"

Um raio caiu onde elas estavam.

"AAAH!" Sayaka pulou de susto, mas dessa vez não sentiu descarga elétrica alguma. Quando se recuperou do flash e do som alto, presenciou algo horrível.

Uma corrente elétrica contínua descia dos céus até o corpo de Gin. Ela se debatia sem controle, seus olhos esbugalhados.

Kyuubey baixou suas orelhas e a cauda. [ _Eu falhei em protegê-la._ ]

A corrente parou de súbito, deixando o corpo já sem vida da mulher na lama. Uma coluna de fumaça subia e suas feridas estavam cauterizadas.

Apesar da chuva, Sayaka sentiu o cheiro forte da carne queimada.

Kyouko também. Ela tampou o nariz, enquanto via a criatura se aproximar mais do corpo.

[ _É triste._ ] Kyuubey usou suas orelhas grandes para remover o capuz da mulher e acariciar seus longos cabelos negros. [ _Viver todo esse tempo contigo sabendo que esse seria único momento que eu poderia demonstrar meus sentimentos._ ]

A ruiva franziu as sobrancelhas. "Quem..." Mas antes que completasse a sentença, movimentos chamaram sua atenção.

O vilarejo inteiro estava ficando borrado.

[ _E o milagre morre com ela._ ] Kyuubey recostou sua face sobre a de Gin. "Desculpe, minha mestra."

"Hã?" Sayaka viu o corpo de Kyuubey se descascar em inúmeras faíscas. Embaixo de sua agora inexistente pele, não havia carne, mas uma gama de pequenas pirâmides prateadas. Elas estavam de um jeito que lembrava a forma felina.

"S-Sem chance!" Kyouko olhou para aquela coisa e para mundo que desaparecia.

As pirâmides começaram a se mover e flutuar. Sua voz soava como se viesse de um rádio, com um ruído de fundo. "Kyouko Sakura, Sayaka Miki... Eu devo me desculpar, mas eu precisava protegê-la. Sua crença e ambição. Esse é o meu dever."

As peças prateadas se rearranjaram, formando uma pirâmide invertida de maior tamanho.

"Eu poder ver minha mestra dormindo em paz agora... O seu pesadelo chegou ao fim..." A pirâmide começou a emitir um brilho muito forte. "Obrigado..."

Kyouko se viu obrigada a proteger os olhos. De repente, a chuva parou, mas em contrapartida se sentiu ainda mais molhada. Quando pôde enxergar novamente, a água batia na altura de sua cintura. "O quê?!"

A pirâmide, Gin, a rua e as casas... Tudo deu lugar para escuridão e mata fechada.

A única coisa que a garota mágica vermelha reconheceu foi sua amiga, que estava caminhando com dificuldade em direção a uma luz amarelada e difusa que havia sob a água parada. "Sayaka! O-Onde nós estamos? O que esse bastardo fez?"

"Não Kyouko." A garota colocou a mão dentro da água, até removê-la segurando um objeto. Então sua gema brilhou. "O que nós fizemos..."

A luz azulada revelou uma semente da aflição. No equador de seu globo negro havia vários triângulos justapostos.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O amanhecer anunciava com os seus raios de sol despontando através das nuvens. Pássaros alegremente cantavam para essa cena.

Bem diferente de Kyouko. Sentada sobre uma escada de pedra tomada pela vegetação, ela pôde ver melhor o pântano abaixo.

A égua ao seu lado fez um grunhido.

"É... Eu sei que vai ser uma merda de atravessar." Ela olhou para o seu outro lado, onde estavam as bolsas abertas e notas de dinheiro esticadas para que pudessem secar melhor. Ao ouvir passos, ela se virou.

Sayaka descia as escadas. "Não há ninguém lá encima, apenas algumas colunas de madeira podre e... ainda há flores crescendo."

Kyouko assentiu e voltou a olhar para o horizonte. "Quantas?"

"Oi?"

"Quantas vidas, vilas, cidades, nações... pereceram por causa desse canalha." Ela suspirou.

"Pelo estado do lugar, o que aconteceu por aqui foi há muito tempo atrás," Sayaka comentou. "Nariko e os outros... Só podemos acreditar que alguém sobreviveu."

"E eu não pude ver através das ilusões, se elas foram uma. Que tipo poder pôde conceber isso?" Kyouko se levantou e começou a colocar as coisas dentro das bolsas. "Certo. Vamos sair desse inferno antes que a gente desapareça também."

As garotas montaram no cavalo e entraram no pântano. Kyouko com sua lança abria caminho pela vegetação. De vez em quando, avistavam algumas ruínas parcialmente submersas.

Elas alcançaram um corredor onde havia poucas árvores e o solo era mais firme. Seguindo por esse caminho, elas deixaram as águas lamacentas para trás e logo encontraram o rio.

Na verdade, havia voltado a ser um modesto córrego, mas não havia ponte. Kyouko aproveitou a oportunidade e fez o animal circular na água para lavar suas pernas.

Foi então que Sayaka decidiu quebrar aquele silêncio lúgubre. "Mas você deve estar feliz, não é?"

"Com o quê?" indagou a ruiva.

"Com o cavalo," respondeu a outra, "por ela estar bem."

Kyouko passou a mão na pelagem do animal, demorando um pouco para dizer. "É... um tanto..."

Sayaka sorriu. "Nós deveríamos dar um nome para ela."

"Um nome?" Kyouko franziu a testa. "Ela precisa de um?"

"Claro! Ela tem nos acompanhado, não é justo que continue sem um." A garota de cabelos azuis insistiu. "Se não quer dar, eu faço. Vamos chamá-la de Pêssego."

"NÃO!"

Sayaka recuou com a reação da outra. "P-Por quê?! É um bom nome. Combina com a-"

"Vamos..." Kyouko a interrompeu. "Vamos chamá-la de Homura! Isso! Homura! É..."

"Homura?!" Agora quem estava irritada era a Sayaka. "Por que chamá-la assim?"

"Por que ela tem o costume de aparecer do nada e a gente não sabe se é pra ajudar ou incomodar. Heh." Kyouko chegou mais próxima do ouvido do animal. "É isso! Seu nome será Homura de agora em diante, sacou?"

O cavalo chacoalhou sua cabeça, não que isso significasse alguma coisa.

"Ok..." Sayaka revirou os olhos "Vamos ficar com esse nome até achar um melhor."

"Nada disso! Vai ser esse! Não foi você que veio com essa idéia de nome?"

"Não idéia! É algo natural. Você é que está louca. Se a Akemi descobre..."

"Ela vai me agradecer pela homenagem."

"Isso não é homenagem!"

"É sim."

"Não é!"

"É sim!"

Elas atravessaram o rio e seguiram viagem, com o Sol em suas costas e o céu limpo a frente.


	7. Epílogo

**Peço perdão pela demora. Nessas semanas meu tempo livre andara curto e não pude escrever em um ritmo apropriado. Porém eu terminei e agora vocês podem apreciar o último capítulo de "Guardião".**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

A noite trazia a fúria de uma tempestade para um vilarejo. Os lampejos dos raios reinavam sobre as luzes artificiais, mas era um reino modesto, pois eram poucas, apenas as que haviam nos postes.

Nenhuma janela das casas apresentava alguma iluminação, era como se tudo estivesse abandonado. Se fosse verdade, então ninguém alardearia sobre a massa de lama que surgia entre árvores da floresta que cercava o lugar.

Alimentado pela grossa chuva, além de galhos e troncos caídos, a lama ganhou volume e se ergueu. Braços e pernas, colados uns nos outros, brotaram do monte e em seu topo abriu-se um buraco circular.

A monstruosidade se aproximava cada vez mais das casas quando, de repente, um raio veio do céu e a atingiu, logo seguido de outro. Um clarão contínuo banhou o ambiente e as janelas das casas vibravam sem parar com o estrondo dos trovões.

Ela se contorceu. Seus braços e pernas de lama se desconectavam e se derretiam antes de chegar ao chão. Os troncos estouravam e uma nuvem de vapor se formou.

Os raios somente cessaram quando, do buraco do monstro, ocorreu uma erupção de água. A montanha de lama sucumbiu e aos poucos foi sendo lavada pela pesada chuva.

Não muito distante dali, sobre o telhado de uma casa, uma sombra observava tudo. Uma capa e capuz camuflavam tanto sua silhueta quanto quaisquer movimentos, se parecendo com uma lúgubre estátua.

Bem diferente da pequena criatura branca que estava ao seu lado. A chuva escorria sobre sua pelagem rala que se mantinha perfeitamente seca. Seus olhos vermelhos apenas piscavam para remover a água quando esta dificultava sua visão. [ _Excelente desempenho. Você derrotou a bruxa em 4.73 segundos, superando sua antiga marca em cinco décimos._ ]

Gin respondeu, com sua voz abafada, "Hoje a tempestade está forte." Ela saltou do telhado até onde o monte de lama estava. Entre os galhos e troncos, ela procurou pelo objeto até encontrá-lo.

Era um globo negro, onde em seu equador haviam vários anéis metálicos justapostos. Seu polegar coberto de borracha acariciou o anel que decorava a ponta no topo da semente da aflição.

A criatura logo a alcançou e caminhava sobre um tronco. [ _Seria melhor remover esses entulhos._ ]

"Sim." Gin arremessou a semente para a criatura, que prontamente abriu o orifício em suas costas para recebê-la.

Ela começou o trabalho, pegando os galhos e os arremessando para a floresta com a grande força que sua magia permitia. Ainda assim, puxar os troncos era algo que poderia levar a noite inteira.

[ _Gin, há mais._ ]

Especialmente quando o trabalho era interrompido. Novos monstros de lama vinham da floresta, ganhando tamanho.

Gin juntou as mãos e fez sua gema amarela brilhar.

Contudo, outro brilho surgiu, este no céu. As nuvens foram momentaneamente banhadas por uma luz rosa e a chuva ganhou a companhia de flechas de energia. Elas caíram sobre os monstros, os explodindo.

A mulher ficou atônita, observando a luz diminuir e então uma garota pousar onde estavam as sementes.

Ela tinha cabelos rosa, presos com laços vermelhos. Suas vestimentas também eram predominantemente rosas, com uma saia que lembrava uma grande flor. Seus sapatos vermelhos com salto, amarrados sobre longas meias brancas completavam o visual de uma bailarina de uma peça infantil.

Gin se aproximou com cautela, vendo que a garota portava um arco. Apesar de aquilo parecer mais com um galho com uma flor, o poder demonstrado anteriormente não deixava dúvidas quanto a ameaça.

A garota se virou e arregalou seus olhos cor de rosa. "Ah... Outra garota mágica..."

Gin parou e permaneceu em silêncio.

"Esse território é seu?" A garota se curvou. "Perdão. Eu vi esses monstros ameaçando a vila e não prestei atenção."

"Por que veio para cá?" Gin indagou friamente.

"Eu estava viajando, mas veio essa tempestade e eu vim procurar abrigo. Então eu senti uma presença de bruxa." A garota continuava inclinada.

"Viajando?" Gin ergueu uma sobrancelha. "A pé e sozinha?"

"Isso não é um problema para uma garota mágica." A garota sorriu levemente. "E, na verdade, eu tenho uma amiga a minha espera."

"'Amiga'..."

A garota se ergueu, afirmando, "Eu não quero criar problemas. Pode ficar com todas as sementes, elas são suas."

A mulher desviou o olhar.

Para uma direção da qual a garota sabia bem do que se tratava. "Oh... desculpe novamente," disse, enquanto fazia seu arco desaparecer.

Gin olhou de relance para ela enquanto ia coletar as sementes.

A garota mágica rosa ficou parada e de mãos juntas, aguardando, até que a mulher se aproximou dela, oferecendo uma semente.

"Obrigada por proteger esse lugar."

A garota a aceitou com um sorriso tímido.

"Depois nós conversaremos mais. Fique atenta, podem aparecer outras bruxas." Com essa deixa, Gin retornou ao seu trabalho de limpeza. Ela pegou um tronco e começou a erguê-lo. Subitamente, ele ficou mais leve.

Luvas brancas e delicadas estavam o segurando pela outra ponta.

"Eu não preciso de ajuda com isso," disse Gin.

"Mas... Mas eu não fazer nada enquanto observo você trabalhando..." A garota pediu, "por favor!"

A mulher abaixou a cabeça, uma respiração profunda escondida por debaixo do pano que cobria seu nariz. Então, ela começou a andar. "Nós temos que arremessar isso entre as árvores."

A garota acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo. "Certo!"

Com as duas trabalhando juntas, o processo de limpeza acelerou.

Enquanto carregava um feixe de galhos, a garota olhou para a semente da aflição que estava no chão molhado, no local onde ela havia deixado. "Que estranho, né? Todos esses monstros deixando a mesma semente para trás..."

"Então você percebeu," respondeu a mulher, enquanto empurrava uma grande pedra trazida pela lama. "Eu já vi outras bruxas e não é assim. Contudo, há inúmeras bruxas mundo afora, talvez isso apenas seja menos comum."

"Kyuubey deve saber de algo."

A criatura, que se mantinha distante até então, ergueu as orelhas com o súbito comentário. [ _Eu? Na verdade, eu nunca vi nada igual._ ] Ele chegou mais perto, seu olhar estático examinando a jovem garota mágica. [ _É algo bastante peculiar, mas é da natureza das bruxas serem assim._ ]

"De fato..." Gin terminava de recolher os últimos detritos.

A chuva perdeu força e logo parou.

Para alegria da garota. "Que bom..."

"Você teve sorte." A mulher veio até ela. "A tempestades por aqui normalmente são mais longas."

"Jura?" A garota segurou sua saia, pesada por estar tão molhada. "Ehhh... Eu espero que eu tenha sido útil..."

Gin observou a outra puxar um de seus pequenos rabos de cavalo, fazendo um filete de água cair dele. A pele próxima da gema da alma rosa da garota, que ficava presa a uma fita vermelha no pescoço, estava arrepiada. "Você... pode passar o resto desta noite na minha casa. Bem... tem a sua amiga..."

"Oh! Não é nada urgente." A garota olhou de relance para Kyuubey. "Eu gostaria de ficar, se isso não for um problema."

A criatura parou de mover sua cauda e pendeu a cabeça de lado.

Gin franziu a testa. "Eu estou te convidando."

"Ah... certo, wehihi..." A garota coçou a cabeça enquanto ria.

Um riso tão infantil que compeliu Gin a começar a andar, dizendo em tom sério e rápido, "Não deve aparecer mais bruxas. Siga-me e não se esqueça da sua semente."

"O-Ok." Obedecendo a ordem, ela correu para pegar o objeto e alcançar a mulher.

As duas caminhavam ao longo da rua principal, com Kyuubey na frente.

O manto e capuz de Gin brilharam em tons amarelos até desaparecerem e darem lugar para as vestes de sacerdotisa. "Sua amiga... ela é uma garota mágica também?"

"Sim!" O vestido encharcado da garota também evaporou. Ela agora vestia um moletom branco com uma estampa de gatos cor de rosa, acompanhado de uma saia amarelo pastel claro que ia até os joelhos. As meias eram brancas e curtas e suas botas continuavam vermelhas, mas eram mais simples, o mesmo podia se dizer dos laços que prendiam seu cabelo. "Só que eu não diria que ela é uma 'garota'."

"Não?"

A garota balançou cabeça, reforçando o que afirmara. "Ela deve ter a sua idade, eu acho."

"Entendo." Gin deu um leve sorriso. "Você acha que eu sou muito velha?"

"Não, apenas adulta," respondeu ela.

A sacerdotisa perguntou, "Quantos anos você tem?"

"Quinze." Os olhos da garota refletiam a luz dos postes, mas realmente parecia que eles brilhavam. "Eu fiz recentemente. Foi algo simples, mas super legal. Estava minha família e minha melhor amiga."

"Bom..." Gin acenou com a cabeça. "Guarde bem esses momentos."

"Eu irei."

Elas alcançaram as escadarias de pedra, Kyuubey já subia os primeiros degraus.

Gin voltou a falar. "Eu sei a sua idade, mas ainda não o nome."

"Hihi, é verdade." A garota levou a mão ao peito. "Eu sou Madoka Kaname."

Kyuubey imediatamente parou e se virou. [ _Madoka..._ ]

"O que foi?" questionou Gin, um tanto surpresa, "você a conhece?"

[ _Não._ ] A criatura retornou a subir a escada. [ _Apenas pensei que eu tivesse ouvido errado._ ]

A mulher franziu e ficou piscando o olho.

"Kyuubey algumas vezes é estranho, não é?" Madoka comentou.

"É... bem, afinal de contas ele não é humano..." Gin começou a subir as escadas, convidando a garota. "Eu sou Gin Nakayama, desculpe por não ter dito antes."

"Não tem problema! Nakayama-san." Ela sorriu.

Elas chegaram no topo e atravessaram o portão do santuário. Atravessando o pátio, Madoka notou sons de animais e que a porta de correr da construção havia uma abertura, por onde se avistava movimentos.

Gin também notara. "Está tudo bem! Logo irá amanhecer, então esperem até lá."

A porta se fechou.

"Eu acho que eles viram você," disse Gin, enquanto caminhava por um caminho entre as árvores, "vamos, antes que eu tenha que apresentá-la. Não é hora para isso."

Madoka continuou a seguindo. "Aqueles são o pessoal do vilarejo?"

"Sim, todos estão lá dentro." A sacerdotisa admirou o seu anel. "É um lugar sagrado do qual não permitirei que bruxa alguma entre."

"Oh..."

Kyuubey chegou antes dela na frente da casa.

"Teremos tempo para descansar um pouco," Gin falou para ele.

A criatura acenou com a cabeça. [ _Graças a essa garota._ ]

"Sim..."

Madoka ficou coçando o pescoço. "Ééé... vou ficar encabulada assim..."

[ _Eu irei partir agora._ ]

"Claro, tenha uma boa noite," Gin respondeu.

Assim como Madoka, com mais alegria, "Sim! Boa noite."

Kyuubey ficou olhando para a garota por alguns momentos antes de começar a correr em direção a mata escura e desaparecer.

"Certo." Gin voltou a sua atenção para Madoka. "A minha casa é bem espaçosa, mas simples. Eu não sei com o quanto de conforto que você está acostumada."

"Ah! Eu estou tão cansada que eu dormiria aqui fora mesmo! Wehihi."

"Hah, eu não faria isso se fosse você." Gin sorriu. "Talvez você queira usar o banheiro, eu vou mostrar o caminho. Nós do vilarejo acordamos cedo, mas eu sinto que não será um problema. Você deve pretender partir logo para encontrar com sua amiga, não é? Eu irei preparar algo para comer, para que você... não..."

Madoka estava com um largo sorriso estampado em sua face serena.

"O que foi?"

"Oh... Não é nada demais, apenas..." A garota de cabelo cor de rosa pôs a mão na frente da boca e desviou o olhar. "Eu não devo dizer, é tolice minha."

Gin deu de ombros. "Apenas diga."

"É que vendo você assim, nem parece que é a garota mágica que acabei de encontrar." Madoka abaixou levemente a cabeça, olhando para ela. "Eu fiquei um pouco intimidada..."

Gin fechou os olhos e voltou a sorrir. "São as roupas, não é?" Então ela olhou para o céu. "Elas são úteis para a chuva, mas tinha que ser preto? Poderia ser verde, aqui é uma floresta."

Madoka comentou, "Ou talvez amarelo para combinar com os seus olhos."

"Isso! Amarelo seria uma boa cor." Gin suspirou. "Infelizmente, não temos controle quanto as nossas vestimentas mágicas que adquirimos."

Fazendo uma careta, Madoka cutucou seu queixo. "É..."

"Acho melhor descansarmos." Gin gesticulou em direção a entrada. "Podemos voltar a conversar quando o dia clarear."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sob os cantos dos pássaros, Madoka abriu os olhos e viu que a sala onde ela descansava estava muito mais clara. Ela se levantou e arrumou o edredom. Ajeitou suas roupas amassadas e pegou seus laços vermelhos antes de ir ao banheiro.

O reflexo do espelho revelava que seu cabelo estava desarrumado, apesar de ela sentir que não havia ficado muito tempo deitada. Ela os arrumou como pôde com as suas mãos antes de prendê-los com os seus laços, para depois lavar o rosto.

Mais alerta, ela ouviu o som de alguém varrendo. Ela caminhou pela casa em direção a ela até chegar na varanda.

Gin estava usando uma vassoura de palha para remover as folhas e galhos na calçada de pedra. Logo ela notou a sua observadora. "Hã... Acordou cedo."

"Eu achei que estava mais cansada. Eu não consegui realmente dormir," disse Madoka.

Gin caminhou até a varanda, onde deixou a vassoura. "Isso é normal quando está sob um teto estranho."

Madoka olhou em direção ao santuário. "E como estão os outros?"

"Eles estão retornando ao vilarejo. Todos estão bem." A sacerdotisa foi até a entrada.

"Eles sabem que você é uma garota mágica?"

"Não, mas eles acreditam no sobrenatural. Isso basta." Gin caminhou pelo corredor até onde Madoka estava. "Eu tinha deixado o arroz para cozinhar, já deve estar pronto. Vamos comer?"

Sentadas à mesa, as duas saboreavam um simples café da manhã de arroz, peixe e legumes.

Mas a visitante não estava reclamando nenhum pouco. "Incrível. Esse arroz..."

"Ele é abençoado. O orgulho de nossa vila." Usando seus palitos de madeira, Gin levava um pedaço de pepino à boca.

"Você sempre viveu aqui?" Madoka indagou.

A sacerdotisa balançou a cabeça, negando, e terminou de mastigar antes de dizer, "Mas a maior parte da minha vida, sim."

"Humm..." Madoka assentiu. "Você fez o contrato aqui então, você deve ser uma garota mágica muito experiente."

"Sim, eu sou." Gin sorriu. "Com quantas bruxas você já teve que lidar?"

"Quantas?!" A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez um beicinho. "Eu não tenho idéia, já perdi a conta faz tempo."

A expressão da mulher congelou. "Sério? Já foram tantas assim?"

"Isso é um problema?"

"Não, apenas..." Gin abaixou a cabeça. "Eu acho que cometi o mesmo engano."

Madoka continuava com uma expressão confusa.

A outra murmurou, "E-Eu tive a impressão que você era mais inexperiente."

"Impressão?" Madoka sorriu. "Ah... wehihi... é por causa da minha roupa de garota mágica."

"Não."

O sorriso se desfez.

Gin procurava as palavras. "Seu comportamento... Você não parece ter preocupações ou medos, mesmo sendo uma garota mágica."

Madoka assentiu. "Entendo. Eu sei bem que as bruxas têm aparências horripilantes, mas eu já estou acostumada. Você também está, não é? Você consegue dormir e sorrir."

"Não, também não é isso." Gin olhou bem para olhos da garota.

Ela pendeu a cabeça de lado, agora curiosa.

"Eu até posso sorrir, pois vivo em um vilarejo isolado," a sacerdotisa continuou, "você se encontra com outras garotas mágicas, sabe como elas são."

"Ehhh..." Madoka ficou coçando a têmpora. "Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso."

"Você deve ter testemunhado coisas terríveis que elas cometeram. É isso o que acontece quando se dá o poder para pessoas imaturas e irresponsáveis. A corrupção em seus corações, antes contida apenas em suas fantasias, se alastra para tudo a sua volta!" Gin falou em um tom ainda mais sério, "é incrível que você não seja assim ou que você não tenha se abalado com essa realidade. Se tu não és realmente ingênua, então só pode ser uma exceção."

"Não sou uma exceção," Madoka respondeu firme e prontamente, "sim, eu vi garotas mágicas fazerem coisas ruins, mas há muitas, muitas, que buscam trazer milagres para o bem do mundo. Elas continuam sendo o que sempre foram: pessoas."

Gin desviou o olhar e suspirou. "Pessoas..."

"Poderia ser isso?"

Mas a pergunta da garota voltou a chamar a sua atenção.

"Talvez você não queira que outras garotas mágicas se aproximem de você, por medo do que elas possam fazer, e sua capa negra e a face escondida sejam reflexos disso."

A mulher deslizou seu dedo sobre o anel, sentindo as runas nele. "Você está exagerando em suas suposições, criança."

"É uma suposição, sim, mas não acho que seja exagerada," disse Madoka, "eu acredito que nossas vestimentas sejam nossas identidades, apesar de que nem sempre nos damos conta do que realmente somos."

Gin voltou a sorrir, mas era algo mais sarcástico do que genuíno. "Além de experiente é sábia também?"

"Wehihihiii..." Depois de um longo riso, Madoka respirou fundo e suspirou. "Eu não tenho certeza se eu sou sábia, mas acho que aprendi algumas coisas com todo esse negócio de milagre e maldições." Então pegou seu pote de arroz. "É melhor eu terminar de comer antes que esfrie."

A outra acenou com a cabeça, ainda digerindo as últimas afirmações. Ela agora estava mais certa de que a garota sabia de algo sobre a origem das bruxas, ainda mais que a aparente inocência em sua voz escondia certo amadurecimento.

Depois de terminar com o pote de arroz, Madoka voltou falar. "Se você não acredita em mim, então precisa ver com os seus próprios olhos."

"O quê...?"

"O mundo das garotas mágicas."

Gin colocou seus palitos de madeira sobre a mesa e ponderou por um momento antes de declarar, "Eu não posso. Preciso ficar aqui e proteger o vilarejo."

"As bruxas atacam esse vilarejo com tanta freqüência?" A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Nesse caso eu posso chamar outras garotas mágicas para ajudar."

A sacerdotisa arregalou os olhos e balbuciou, "O-Outras garotas mágicas?"

"Sim! Eu tenho muitas amigas, elas são boas pessoas." Ela deu uma piscadela, sorridente. "Elas podem guardar o vilarejo enquanto você estivesse ausente."

A mulher cruzou os braços e estremeceu. "Eu... Eu não preciso de ajuda, essa é a minha responsabilidade."

O sorriso de Madoka diminuiu.

Gin se levantou. "É melhor você ir."

Madoka fechou os olhos e assentiu. "Sim..." Ela então se levantou. "Obrigada pela comida. Se você mudar de idéia..."

Gin olhava intensamente para ela.

"Bem... Eu posso voltar a visitar seu vilarejo? Talvez de dia, em uma hora melhor..."

A sacerdotisa respondeu, "Tudo bem. Apenas não traga um grupo de garotas mágicas."

"Ok!" Madoka apontou para a mesa. "Posso ajudá-la com isso?"

A mulher balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu limpo ela. Vá se preparar para partir."

"Certo."

Depois de ir ao banheiro, Madoka voltou a sala e viu que tudo já estava arrumado.

Gin aguardava por ela, com as mãos unidas. "Não se esqueceu de nada?"

A garota colocou a mão em um dos bolsos de seu moletom e dele retirou uma semente da aflição. "Não."

"Bom, me acompanhe."

As duas saíram da casa. O dia era quente, com um céu de poucas nuvens. A luz acentuava as cores da vegetação.

Era um belo dia, mas Madoka sentia falta de algo. "Eu não vi Kyuubey."

"Verdade, eu não o vi também," disse Gin, "mas eu acho que é cedo ainda, nós fomos dormir tarde."

"Uhum..."

Elas caminharam pela calçada de pedra até o santuário, onde uma senhora de idade cuidava do grande jardim.

Ao avistar as duas, Nariko parou o que estava fazendo com um ar de surpresa.

"Bom dia!" Madoka acenou.

"Bom dia..." Nariko se aproximou lentamente, olhando para Gin. "Então é verdade. Algumas pessoas disseram que tinham visto alguém acompanhando você durante a noite. Eu não tinha acreditado, mas..."

"Ela apareceu no vilarejo perto do fim da tempestade," falou Gin, "eu ofereci a minha casa como abrigo."

"Hmmm..." Depois de acenar com a cabeça, Nariko sorriu para a garota. "Qual o seu nome, meu anjo?"

"Madoka Kaname." A garota se curvou.

A senhora assentiu novamente. "Eu sou Nariko Terada, mas todos por aqui me chamam por Nariko."

"Ah! Pode me chamar de Madoka."

"Madoka-san? Certo," disse Nariko. "Gin lhe tratou bem?"

Madoka ficou um pouco surpresa com a pergunta. "Sim, claro!"

"Que bom! Sabe, ela pode ter ficado de mau humor, especialmente quando as coisas saem da rotina, mas ela é pessoa de bom coração."

A sacerdotisa revirou olhos diante do comentário.

"Oh... Eu sei que ela tem." Madoka abriu um grande sorriso. "Você conhece ela faz muito tempo?"

"Ah sim!" Nariko gesticulou com a mão na altura da sua cintura. "Desde que ela era desse tamanho."

Gin disse para garota, "Se começar a ficar ouvindo as histórias dela, você só irá embora no próximo ano."

"Gin! Não seja chata." Nariko voltou a falar com Madoka. "Viu? Era disso que eu estava falando."

"É que você está me tratando como uma criança," afirmou a sacerdotisa.

"Como se você não gostasse."

"Wehihi."

A expressão sorridente da senhora de idade deu lugar para algo mais sério. "E você já pretende partir... Então me diga minha jovem, por que você chegou sozinha no vilarejo em tal hora?"

A luz do dia esmaeceu, com o sol sendo coberto por uma nuvem.

A mudança súbita de assunto, para aquele assunto, pegou Madoka de surpresa. "Ah... bem... eu..."

"Ela ia visitar uma amiga e estava viajando de ônibus," falou Gin, "Ela se enganou e desceu dele no lugar errado. Ela tentou continuar a pé, mas veio essa tempestade. Foi sorte que ela encontrou o nosso vilarejo."

"Sim," Madoka concordou. [ _Não precisava disso, eu tinha pensado em algo, mas obrigada._ ]

[ _Só tome cuidado com o que vai dizer._ ] Gin continuou, "Eu torci bem as roupas dela para que secassem rápido. Bom que teve sol."

"Ela não tinha outras roupas?" Nariko ficou confusa. "Você desceu do ônibus sem as suas coisas? O-Ou as abandonou na estrada?"

"Hããã?! Nada disso." Madoka ficou gesticulando. "Eu visito essa amiga com freqüência. Eu tenho algumas coisas minha lá. Hehe..."

"Ela conseguiu contatar a amiga, que está vindo buscá-la. Por isso que ela está indo embora cedo." A sacerdotisa se encontrou com os olhos da garota e as duas sorriram levemente.

Nariko passou a mão no pescoço, pensativa. "Isso não me parece certo, alguém tão jovem viajando sozinha. Você não está tentando fugir de casa, não é?"

"Não!" Madoka balançou a cabeça. "Eu amo minha família, eu tenho a autorização deles."

"Os tempos são outros, Nariko," Gin comentou.

O sol reapareceu e parecia brilhar mais para compensar a sua ausência.

"Você fala como se eu nunca tive a idade de vocês." Nariko ficou olhando para pele enrugada e manchada de suas mãos. "Não importa se é ontem ou hoje, nessa época nós temos umas idéias bobas."

"Não há nada de bobo aqui." Gin se virou para Madoka. "Vamos indo, eu te acompanho até a ponte."

"Ah! Não precisa." A garota começou a andar de costas até a escadaria.

"Tem certeza?" Nariko ficou ainda mais preocupada.

"Eu não quero incomodar mais," disse a garota. "Eu devo encontrar com a minha amiga no caminho."

"Mas se não encontrá-la, não hesite em voltar para cá." Gin sorriu.

"Claro!" Madoka acenou. "Nakayama-san. Nariko-san. Tchau e obrigada por tudo!"

Nariko respondeu com o mesmo gesto. "Tchau Madoka-san, se cuide."

"Isso não foi nada." A sacerdotisa inclinou-se. "Tchau e boa viagem."

A garota trocou olhares uma última vez com as duas antes de descer as escadas e caminhar pelo vilarejo. As pessoas já estavam em seus afazeres, com algum ou outro se distraindo com a presença dela.

Ela pegou a rua que saía do vilarejo e logo o chão de pedra passou a ser de terra, com poças de lama que lentamente secavam ao sol. Seria uma longa caminhada, com os sons de suas passadas sendo acompanhados pelos os da floresta nas laterais.

Até que um som contínuo e distinguível foi ficando mais alto.

Madoka chegou até a ponte de madeira sobre o tranqüilo córrego. Ela parou e olhou para trás.

Uma leve brisa derrubou algumas folhas, que caíam na estrada deserta.

"Você pode parar de me seguir," disse a garota de cabelos rosa, "ninguém está olhando."

O galho de uma árvore balançou e uma criatura branca de longa cauda pousou no meio da estrada.

"Você sabia o meu nome." Madoka sorriu. "Você deve se lembrar."

[ _Sim._ ] Kyuubey confirmou. [ _Você é a líder daquelas duas garotas._ ]

"Líder?" Ela franziu a testa. "Eu acho que você está enganado."

[ _Possivelmente, mas tenho plena certeza que você é responsável por minha mestra estar acordada novamente._ ]

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu. "Sim."

[ _Você deve ser da mesma natureza daquelas duas._ ] Os olhos vermelhos da criatura buscavam respostas. [ _Você não é uma garota mágica. Você seria uma bruxa? Isso não faz sentido algum._ ]

"Eu sou alguém que sabe o que você e ela são," respondeu Madoka, "mas você sabe me dizer como?"

[ _Eu não tenho uma informação precisa, já que nasci a partir do desejo dela._ ] Kyuubey se espreguiçou, empinando a cauda. [ _Eu só posso confiar em minha hipótese. Minha mestra, Gin Nakayama, se tornou uma garota mágica para derrotar uma bruxa._ ]

"E ela não conseguiu?"

Kyuubey balançou a cabeça. [ _Ela conseguiu, mas durante a luta a barragem se rompeu e o vilarejo foi inundado._ ]

Madoka olhou para onde a estrada fazia uma curva. "O vilarejo..."

[ _Pelo o que eu sei, Gin se preparou por anos para esse momento. Ela jamais aceitaria isso, a culpa a consumiu._ ]

"E se tornou uma bruxa."

A criatura abaixou suas orelhas com o complemento da garota. [ _Aqui reside um dilema. Minha mestra desejou, como garota mágica, que ela jamais fosse derrotada. Se considerarmos que isso se aplique a maldição dela..._ ]

"Ela..." Madoka, estupefata, demorou a dizer, "negou a sua própria maldição?"

[ _A transformou. Esse é o meu palpite._ ] Kyuubey olhou para o céu. [ _O poder do desejo dela reconstruiu essa barreira para manter sua essência longe da verdade. Ela não pode contra ele._ ]

"Está errado," respondeu ela, levando a mão ao peito, "É possível, eu sei que é."

[ _Para você, talvez. Gin não tem essa força._ ]

"Ela é como nós."

Kyuubey voltou a olhar para garota.

"Eu a tornei assim, com essas mãos." Madoka sorriu. "Um dia Nakayama-san poderá querer saber, querer sair do vilarejo."

[ _Eu amo a minha mestra._ ] A criatura colocou uma pata à frente, sua cauda parada, seus pêlos se arrepiando. [ _Eu protegerei ela para que isso jamais aconteça._ ]

Madoka pegou a semente de seu bolso e olhou para o objeto. Então o lançou para a criatura.

Kyuubey abriu o buraco em suas costas e o recebeu.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, a garota se virou e começou atravessar a ponte. O som oco da madeira se ouvia a cada passo e a brisa balançava suas curtas madeixas.

A estrada no outro lado da ponte refletia a luz do dia com cada vez mais força quanto mais ela se aproximava. Até que chegou ao ponto de ser cegante.

A brisa passou a ser um vento, que puxou seus cabelos e eles ganhavam comprimento. Seu corpo e roupas se tornaram um amalgama negro.

A luz a envolveu e ganhou substância, se tornando em vestimentas divinas de cores claras. Sua pele retornou as cores anteriores, mas seus olhos se abriram cintilando em ouro.

O mundo a sua volta era outro. Um branco infinito ocupado por cadeiras flutuantes.

"Como ela está?"

Madoka se virou e viu uma mulher portando um cajado com um grande anel em sua ponta. Seus cabelos lilás balançavam como se tivesse vida própria e seu olhar de azul vívido era de pura ansiedade.

"Izumi-san," falou Madoka, "ela está bem. Se não fosse por ti e de minhas amigas que a trouxeram, eu jamais saberia da existência dela. Eu não tinha idéia de que isso podia acontecer, mas eu agora sei o porquê."

Izumi abaixou a cabeça e exalou. "Eu... Eu posso visitá-la?"

"Eu temo que não."

A mulher pressionou os lábios. "Ela me odeia..."

"Ela não mencionou você em nenhum momento." Madoka olhou para um ponto no infinito. "Ela apenas não está pronta para a verdade. Ela não deve se lembrar de tudo. No momento, ela está vivendo como uma garota mágica e sacerdotisa."

"Sacerdotisa...?!" Izumi ficou boquiaberta e deixou-se cair, apoiando-se em seu cajado.

Deixando Madoka preocupada. "Izumi-san?"

"Por ela não estar aqui, eu achei que tinha conseguido impedir ela de se tornar uma garota mágica... COMO FUI IDIOTA!" A mulher começou a chorar. "Eu a condenei..."

Lágrimas de lama macularam a brancura do lugar.

"Izumi-san!"

Atrás da mulher, nuvens de miasma se levantaram com pálidos homens vestindo túnicas brancas em seu interior.

Madoka fez um gesto para que os demônios nada fizessem e ela se aproximou de Izumi. Ela se agachou e ergueu o rosto da mulher, coberto de lama. "Não diga isso. Ela não te odeia."

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Você também era uma garota mágica e sacerdotisa, o que ela se tornou não é por acaso. Você salvou a vida dela, não foi?" Madoka a abraçou, manchando seu vestido de lama. "A barreira dela tem muito amor e graça, como poucas têm. Ela está segura aqui e um dia vocês poderão se encontrar. Acredite!"

Izumi deixou o cajado e se apoiou nela, depositando toda a sua mágoa e culpa sobre o tecido puro.

Nesse momento, os olhos de Madoka refletiam o destino e o destino refletia Madoka, com todos os precedentes que se abriam.

Pois a sua obra havia muitos tijolos. Inúmeros como as cadeiras que as circundavam.

Boiando em um milagroso oceano de maldições.

* * *

 **Fazendo dois anos que o primeiro capítulo de "Desconexão" fora publicado, terminei a quarta fanfic dessa série. O que virá a seguir será algumas oneshots, antes da próxima obra mais extensa. O nome da primeira oneshot é "Eidos" e é protagonizada pela bruxa das cores.**

 **Talvez algum leitores estejam indagando se eu pretendo ter um fim mais definitivo. Eu digo que sim! Eu espero estar vivo até lá hahaha!**


End file.
